El Camino del Heroe
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: Naruto esta destinado a ser un nuevo dios. Y a ser el sucesor de Rikudou Sanin. Naruto ira descubriendo su poder con la ayuda de Kyubi y de su Ángel Guardián. Ser un nuevo dios, no debe de ser tarea fácil. Especialmente, cuando intentas reavivar tu relación con tu mejor amiga ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco los personajes del Folclore Japones que usamos en este fic.**

**Esto es un ****Reciclado**** de algunos de nuestros Fics. Reescribiendolo con mucho mas cuidado y "Precisión Quirurgica" **

**El unico personaje que nos pertenece es ****Misaki****.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Cuando los Dioses del cielo. **_

_**Formaron las cosas existentes… ellos contaron con la ayuda de un humano: Hagoromo Otsutsuki.**_

_**Quien les dio forma a las creaciones de los dioses. Hagoromo fue contado entre ellos, pero sin llegar a ser uno más de ellos.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**La madre de Hagoromo (Kaguya) al ver la creación de su hijo, intento tomar control de los humanos con ayuda de la diosa arbol: Shinju, el Yokai Satori y el dios Amanozako.**_

_**Hagoromo y su hermano Homura. Combatieron valientemente a Shinju y Kaguya. **_

_**Mientras que Satori y Amanozako eran juzgados por los dioses.**_

_**Al derrotar a Shinju, Hagoromo la sello dentro de él.**_

_**Homura transformo a su madre en la luna y Shinju fue dividida en 9 seres: En las 9 Bijus. **_

_**Quienes le dieron el titulo de Jubi y la llamaron madre. Mientras que a Hagoromo se le dio el titulo de Rikudo Sanin y lo llamaron padre.**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**En su lecho de muerte. Los Kamis, le ofrecieron a Hagoromo convertirse en un verdadero dios y ser uno mas de ellos. **_

_**Pero él ademas de recharlo y usando una ultima vez su Rinnegan, predijo que la maligna diosa Amanozako, que habia controlado a Shinju y habia creado un reinado de terror junto a Kaguya; Algun día regresaria para destruir la creación de los demas dioses.**_

—_Solo… alguien de buen corazón, que a pesar de un gran sufrimiento, pueda albergar el perdon… sera digno, de ostentar el titulo de__** "Kami de la Justicia"**_—_dijo Hagoromo en su lecho de muerte a los demas dioses, mientras que, con sus ultimas fuerzas entregaba a Shinigami __**4**__ pergaminos: __**2**__ de cubierta azul, __**1**__ de cubierta roja y el ultimo de cubierta dorada___—_Ustedes… deben… de entregar esto al…__** "Kami de la Justicia"… Shinigami… **__hace varios años… yo converse largo y tendido__** *tos* **__con__** Amaterasu. **__Le dije:__** "Satori, **__usara el odio de mi hijo____Indra, para controlarlo y despertar de nuevo, no solo a mi madre sino tambien a Jubi__**"**_ _—la diosa Shinigami se tambaleo del miedo._

—_**Satori… el antiguo Yokai que podia copiar las tecnicas… ¡El Sharingan de tu hijo Indra!**_

—_Exacto… tendras… que idear algo… no sé… pero… nesecitaras… un nuevo Dojutsu o un Rinnegan puro… algo que pueda… contra__** Satori **__y mi madre._

_Tras nombrar a su hijo Ashura, comenzo entre Indra y Ashura una guerra que jamas acabaria._

_Los decendientes de Ashura se llamaron Senju y Uzumaki._

_Los decendientes de Indra se llamaron Uchiha._

**1500 años despues**

**10 de octubre. Mando del Yondaime Hokage de Konoha: Namikaze Minato.**

Un hombre enmascarado, entro en Konoha, ataco al Yondaime, a su esposa embarazada y tomo control del Kyubi con su Sharingan.

—Destruye la aldea… Kyubi—ordeno el enmascarado. El Kyubi usando sus colas comenzo a destruir la aldea.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato, puso a su esposa Kushina y a su hijo Naruto a salvo. Mientras que volvia a la batalla para enfrentar al Kyubi y al hombre enmascarado.

Estando sola en compañía de su hijo recien nacido, Kushina comenzo a pensar en como habia podido pasar esto.

—_Ella no es asi… Ritsuko-Chan… nunca se hubiera dejado controlar por alguien asi de facil… ella misma me aseguro un millon de veces, que ella era realmente poderosa y que no cualquiera podria controlarla… No por nada ostenta el titulo de Kyubi_—penso Kushina.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Hokage consiguio desviar varias Bijudamas enviadas por Kyubi, consiguio usar un Fuinjutsu preparado por su esposa, por si algo asi ocurria. **4** cadenas de Chacra se amarraron a las patas de Kyubi.

Luego en un bosque apartado, consiguio darle una larga batalla al hombre enmascarado y ponerle un sello que libero al Kyubi del control del hombre.

Minato, usando el sello del Shinigami, para invocar a la diosa de la muerte, quien usando su Hoz transformo a Kyubi en Chacra.

Minato y Shinigami, volvieron a la casa donde se encontraban Kushina, Naruto, Mikoto y las deidades: **Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y el dios Susano.**

Shinigami sello a Kyubi en Naruto. En el estomago del rubio aparecio un sello con forma de **«Z» **y explico lo que acababa de hacer.

—**El hombre enmascarado que aparecio… no salio de "la nada" es alguien que buscaba a Kyubi para algun cometido y creo que ese cometido tiene que ver con Jubi, Kaguya y Satori**—dijo Shinigami.

— **¿Estas segura, Shinigami-Neechan?**—pregunto precupado Susanoo, por lo que acababa de decir su hermana mayor.

—**Completamente segura… Susanoo-Kun**—dijo Shinigami.

—**En ese caso**—dijo Tsukuyomi—**Es bueno que los 4 estemos aquí… recuerden lo que dijo Hagoromo.**

—**Solo alguien de corazón puro…**—dijo recordando Amaterasu, mientras que miraba al pequeño—**Es un lindo niño y seguramente crecera grande y fuerte.**

Shinigami beso la frente del recien nacido.

—**Le he otorgado un nuevo Dojutsu al pequeño… El Dojutsu Renzo: le permitira copiar cualquier Jutsu, copiar cualquier tecnica de Taijutsu y romper o modificar un Genjutsu**—explico Shinigami.

Amaterasu beso la frente del niño.

—**Le he otorgado una habilidad al Renzo… La tecnica Raiden: Le permitira electrocutar y aturdir a un enemigo ¡No para matarlo… solo aturdirlo!** —explico Amaterasu—**Es sierto, es muy lindo y de gran corazón.**

Luego se acerco Tsukuyomi, quien al estar cerca del pequeño lo cargo en sus brazos y lo beso en la frente.

—**Le he otorgado otra habilidad… La tecnica Fujin: Le permitira volar o meter al enemigo en un tornado** —dijo Tsukuyomi, mientras que daba un suspiro de ternura y volvia a poner al pequeño en su cuna.

— **¿Se dan cuenta de que estamos enviandolo contra SATORI y KAGUYA?** —pregunto sorprendido Susanoo… quien suspiro derrotado, miro al niño, su mano derecha brillo de un color lila y toco el pecho del niño—**Le he otorgado la tecnica del Sharingan que lleva mi nombre.**

Las **4** deidades dieron media vuelta, pero Shinigami se acerco de nuevo al niño y dijo:

—**Hace ya varios siglos, que Hagoromo me ordeno que cuando encontraramos al Kami de la justicia…debia de entregarle esto**—Shinigami metio una mano en su vestido y saco los **4** pergaminos que Hagoromo le habia entregado: **2** azules, **1** dorado y **1** rojo. Entrego los pergaminos a Kushina y saco una Katana, ante la cual los otros **3** retrocedieron sorprendidos, la Katana se convirtio en luz y esta en un tatuaje en la muñeca derecha de Naruto—**La Katana "Tsuki no akatsuki" (Amanecer Lunar). Le sera util a la hora de una batalla**—Shinigami camino hacia sus hermanas y hermano, pero Tsukuyomi dio un paso al frente.

—**¿Les parece justo darle todo este poder al pequeño y luego solo dejarlo a su suerte?** —pregunto Tsukuyomi.

Los otros **3** caminaron hacia su hermana y se tomaron de las manos. Una luz aparecio en medio de ellos: Era una joven de cabello negro, piel palida y ojos avellana, tenia un vestido azul con un corte en V en la pierna derecha y mostraba un par de grandes alas.

—**Misaki** _**(N/A: Significa "Ángel Protector")**_ —hablo Shinigami—**De ahora en adelante, tu protegeras al pequeño Naruto ¿Entendido?**

—Si Shinigami-Sama—respondio Misaki, mientras que caminaba hacia su protegido.

Las deidades ya estaban por irse, cuando una angustiada y mal humorada Tsukuyomi hablo.

—**No es justo… ¡Yo queria cuidarlo!** **T_T** —se quejo Tsukuyomi.

—**¡Eres una pedofila!**—dijeron los otros **3** mientras que los **4** desaparecian.

**10 de Octubre Cumpleaños # 7 de Naruto.**

**Mansion Uzumaki**

Naruto, Kushina, Nagato y Misaki. Vivian en la antigua Mansion Uzumaki. cerca de Konoha.

—¡Naruto-Kun! —dijo Kushina quien se encontraba en la puerta, en compañía de Nagato y Minato—Tu tío, tu padre y yo iremos a comprar las cosas para tu fiesta.

—No nos demoraremos—dijo Minato.

Los **3** adultos escucharon la palabra OK. Y se fueron.

**Habitación de Naruto**

Naruto y Misaki revisaban los pergaminos que Shinigami le habia otorgado a Naruto, el día de su nacimiento.

—**Entonces… Naruto-Kun ¿Te gusta alguna chica de la aldea?** —pregunto Misaki, mientras que veia a su protegido revisar los pergaminos.

—Si. Si me gusta alguien—dijo Naruto. Mientras que dejaba el pergamino de lado y abrazaba sus rodillas.

— **¿Puedo saber de quien se trata?**—pregunto el Ángel. A lo cual Naruto le sonrio y se lanzo a la cama.

—Su nombre es Ino… Yamanaka Ino—dijo Naruto sonriendo y sonrojado.

**Recuerdo**

_Una pequeña niña rubia se encontraba cerca del bosque, llorando. A su lado habia un recipiente azul con una cuantas galletas tiradas._

— _¿Por qué?__—se preguntaba la pequeña niña— ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de alguien como él?__—la pequeña seguian llorando._

_Hasta que escucho unos pasos. Se encontro con un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que le sonreia._

—_Hola—dijo Naruto— ¿Por qué lloras?_

—_Me enamore de alguien y esa persona es muy grocera conmigo—dijo la pequeña mientras que volvia a llorar._

—_Si alguien es grocero contigo… esa persona no merece que si quiera le hables—dijo Naruto, mientras que le entregaba un pañuelo con el cual la pequeña limpio sus lagrimas._

—_Gracias—dijo la pequeña. Ino vio que no todas las galletas se habian regado y que aun quedaban algunas en la caja, asi que las compartio con Naruto.—Eres el hijo de Lord Hokage ¿Verdad?_

—_Asi es—dijo Naruto sonriendole a Ino—¿Quieres ver algo sorprendente?__—Ino asintio. Naruto la llevo hasta un campo arido, realizo un sello, puso sus manos en el suelo y grito: — __**¡Mokuton: Hanabatake! (Estilo Madera: Campo de Flores)**__—Del campo arido, salieron miles de flores._

—_Esto… esto es sorprendente ¿Cómo lo has hecho?__—pregunto Ino asombrada y sonriente._

—_Mi elemento principal es el Mokuton, igual que el Shodaime Hokage y mi abuela Tsunade—explico Naruto sonriendole._

—_Me gustaria volverte a ver, Naruto-Kun—dijo Ino sonriente y feliz._

—_A mí tambien me gustaria volverte a ver; Ino-Chan—dijo Naruto tambien sonriente._

_Cada uno tomo su camino hacia sus respectivos hogares._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

—**Siempre caballeroso, Naruto**-**Sama**—dijo Saya—**¿Ha mirado los Jutsus de los pergaminos?**

—Si… si los he mirado y ya controlo varios de ellos—dijo Naruto.

**Konoha. Base de RAÍZ**

Ante Danzo, se encontraban algunos de sus ANBUS y tambien varios Aldeanos y Shinobis de la aldea.

—Lord Hokage, logro algo realmente grande… pudo parar al Kyubi… ¡ahora, nosotros debemos de terminar su trabajo!—dijo Danzo—Uzumaki Naruto, es la reencarnacion del Kyubi y nosotros debemos de detenerlo. ¡VAMOS!

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Varios aldeanos y Shinobis rodeaban la mansión Uzumaki y sabiendo que dentro solo se encontraba "el Kyubi" decidieron usar Jutsus Katon e incendiar la mansión.

En eso, una gran columna de humo se alzo hacia el cielo y frente a los aldeanos y Shinobis, se encontraban Naruto y Misaki.

—**Renzo**—dijo Naruto. Sus ojos azules se volvieron dorados con **2** tomoes—**¡Raiden!** —Varios truenos cayeron sobre los aldeanos y Shinobis golpeandolos y dejandolos aturdidos. Naruto realizo una corta cadena de sellos, junto sus manos dejando los dedos extendidos hacia la multitud—**Raiton:** **Raisō** **(Elemento Rayo: Golpe Rayo)** —Un gran rayo salio hacia la multitud y cuando la tecnica les cayo encima fue como si un golpe seco y contundente que los dejo en el suelo malheridos.

De entre la multitud, un hombre peliplateado, con una mascara que tapaba su cara y una bandana torcida se puso de pie. Realizo una cadena de sellos, su mano se rodeo con una mortal tecnica Raiton y fue hacia el pequeño.

Antes de llegar a él. Misaki salio al encuentro con el Jounin. Agarró la mano del Jounin, mostrando que era inmune a la tecnica. En eso se escucho como los huesos de la mano del Jounin eran quebrados por la mujer.

—**Tentai Shuriken (Shuriken Celestial)** —exclamo Saya, elevando su mano por encima de su cabeza. En su mano aparecio un Shuriken de luz. Que lanzo hacia los aterrados Shinobis y Aldeanos.

Algunos alcanzaron a esquivar la tecnica pero les costo un brazo o una pierna. Otros fueron decapitados al instante.

Naruto miro a los sobrevivientes al ataque, realizo una cadena de sellos y diriguio su mano derecha hacia los que seguian con vida:

—**Mokuton: Kangoku kurīpa (Elemento Arbol: Prisión de Enredadera)** —Los que seguian vivos se vieron encerrados en una Prisión hecha con lo que parecian ser espinas de Rosas. En eso, escucho una voz en su cabeza no se explicaba que era. —**Kage Bushin (Clones de Sombra)** —Naruto diriguio Chacra a su mano, lo mismo hiso el clon hasta que en la mano del Naruto original, se formo una esfera de Chacra Raiton—**Raiton: Kyū o kaiten (Elemento Rayo: Esfera Giratoria)** —Naruto estiro su mano y la esfera salio hacia los sobrevivientes. La esfera se hiso mas grande, "enguyo" a los sobrevivientes quienes soltaban alaridos al ser golpeados una y otra vez por la tecnica del niño.

En eso, aparecieron: Minato, Nagato y Kushina.

—¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!? —pregunto Minato realmente enojado, aunque ya se hacia la idea—¿Por qué tantos muertos Kakashi?

—Lo que paso, lord Hokage… fue que Naruto perdio control sobre Kyuubi, fue a la aldea ataco a algunos aldeanos, lo seguimos y al llegar a la Mansión la chica salio de la nada y entre ambos nos apalearon—explico Kakashi.

—Misaki—dijo Nagato—¿Podrias decirnos que paso?

—Seguro, Nagato-San… un segundo por favor—Misaki se dio media vuelta, realizo sellos y extendio sus manos hacia la mansión— **Fukkō (Reconstrucción)** —La mansión fue reconstruida y nadie pudo asegurar como lo hiso Misaki. Pero la mansión estaba de pie nuevamente. Misaki se dio la vuelta, miro a Kakashi con un gran odio y dijo—Lo que paso, fue que estos infelices, nos atacaron y Naruto provo algunos Jutsus de los pergaminos que Shinigami le entrego el día en que nacio—Mientras que Misaki hablaba, un **ANBU** de la **RAÍZ **de Danzo; salio de la nada y ataco a Naruto con una barilla, el golpe en la cabeza le dejo inconciente.

**Subconciente de Naruto**

Naruto desperto en una alcantarilla y pudo escuchar claramente el llanto de una joven. Siguio el sonido del llanto y de los lamentos y disculpas de la adolecente que repetia una y otra vez: _"Lo Siento" "Yo nunca quise esto para ti" "Sé que no merezco tu perdon"_

Naruto finalmente llego, hasta una celda de **2** puertas que tenia la palabra "Sello". En el interior de la misma, habia una mujer, mas o menos de unos **16** años: Pelirroja, de ojos azules y su vestido era: Un Kimono negro con un escote y un corte en V en la pierna derecha.

Naruto se sentia frente a una princesa.

—¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto Naruto. La pelirroja dejo de llorar y miro al rubio—¿Qué te pasa?

—**Hola, Naruto-Kun**—dijo la joven. Naruto se sorprendio de que esa joven supiera su nombre, pero un titulo aparecio en su cabeza.

—Tu eres Kyubi ¿No es verdad? —pregunto Naruto.

—**Si**—dijo ella—**Yo soy Kyubi. Tu madre te a contado sobre mi ¿verdad?** —Naruto asintio.

—Eres la mas poderosa de los Bijus, ademas de ser la Reina Kitsune—dijo Naruto—Fuiste controlada por un tipo con una mascara el dia de mi nacimiento y mi padre para salvarnos a todos te sello en mi. Ese mismo día las diosas Shinigami, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi me visitaron y me dieron el Renzo.

—**Asi es… Naruto-Kun**—comenzo Kyubi, mientras que en sus ojos se alcanzaban a ver algunas lagrimas—**Naruto-Kun yo... yo soy la razon por la cual eres atacado… el día de tu nacimiento yo fui controlada por un tipo enmascarado y tu padre me sello en ti. Tu sabes que todos te tratan con respeto, pero hay alguien en la aldea, que no te quiere y es quien organiza estos ataques diarios de los cuales eres victima… Naruto-Kun. Si tu consigues controlar los Jutsus de mi padre, podrias…**

—Un segundo—le interrumpio Naruto—¿Acabas de decir "mi padre"? ¿Eso significa que Rikudou Sanin era tu padre?

—**Asi es… bueno. Yo lo considero mi padre, porque él me creo a mi a mis hermanas las Bijus**—Explico Kyubi—**Veras... en su lecho de muerte, él le pidio a la deidad Shinigami, que tomara los pergaminos que ahora estan en tu poder y se los entregara a alguien de buen corazón; Shinigami, junto a sus hermanas: Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y su hermano Susanoo te eligieron a ti para que los dominaras. **

—Sabes algo que yo no… ¿verdad? —pregunto Naruto, mientras que realizaba sellos, su mano derecha brillo con una luz roja y con su mano iluminada, toco el pergamino que decia "Sello" destruyendo los barrotes que encerraban a Kyubi y liberandola. Naruto se quedo un rato contemplandola—Eres muy linda ¿Sabias? —ese piropo hiso que Kyubi se sonrojara.

—**Gracias… los Kamis. Habian estado esperando tu nacimiento. Ellos desean que tomes el puesto de "Kami de la Justicia" que mi padre no quizo tomar…** **Por sierto, Naruto-Kun… mi verdadero nombre es Ritsuko**—dijo la pelirroja.

—Significa "Niña de la Ley"…—dijo Naruto mientras que comenzaba a reirse, lo cual le parecio curioso a la Kitsune —La niña de la ley y el Kami de la Justicia. Hacemos el equipo perfecto. —Ritsuko tambien comenzo a reirse.

—**Eso creo yo Naruto-Kun**—Ritsuko comenzo a reirse tambien. Naruto tomo las manos de la pelirroja, haciendola sonrojar.

—Te juro… que nunca jamas volveras a estar sola—dijo Naruto mientras que besaba la mano de la Kitsune. En eso, una presencia aparecio detrás de Naruto—¡¿No te basto con todo lo que le hiciste a Ritsuko-Chan?! —La presencia era Minato.

—Vine a evitar que ESO destruya Konoha…—Minato no pudo seguir hablando puesto que Naruto le pego una fuerte patada en el estomago, luego Naruto lo tomo por los brazos hacia atrás y comenzo a ejercer presión.

—Disculpate con Ritsuko-Chan—ordeno Naruto.

—¡No me voy a disculpar con esa cosa! —dijo Minato. Haciendo que Ritsuko agachara la cabeza y comenzara a llorar.

—Mira lo que hiciste. La hiciste llorar—dijo Naruto mientras que volvia a ejercer presión sobre los brazos de su padre, luego hiso aparecer la Katana Kusanagi, le atraveso la espalda a Minato; quien quedo en estado de Shock. Pero recupero la conciencia al sentir la presión en su espalda—¡Disculpate con ella!

—No me disculpare con…—Minato comenzo a gritar al ser apaleado por su hijo. —Lo… lo siento—Naruto le tomo por el brazo derecho y se lo torcio hasta que se escucho un "Krak" —Naruto… lo siento.

—¡Disculpate con ella! —grito Naruto mientras que volvia a ejercer presion sobre el brazo de su padre y se escuchaba otro "Krak"

—¡Lo siento Kyubi! —Naruto lo volvio a tomar por los brazos—¡LO SIENTO RITSUKO! —Naruto lo solto y su padre cayo adolorido. En eso aparecio Kushina.

—Vaya hijo… eres capaz de muchas cosas cuando te enamoras—dijo Kushina. Haciendo que Naruto y Ritsuko se sonrojaran—Muy bien... Naruto-Kun, despierta pronto. Misaki-Chan esta preocupada por ti. Y mañana entraras a la academia para ser genin ¿Entendido?

—Si Okasan—dijo Naruto, mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ritsuko. Cuando Naruto comenzaba a desvanecerse escucho un **"Estupido Ángel" **de parte de Ritsuko. Lo cual hiso a Naruto sonreir.

Naruto y Mitsuki se fueron a dormir.

**7:00 AM. Academia Shinobi**

Naruto llego a su primer día a la academia. Mitsuki tenia la posibilidad de hacerse invisible. Asi como decidir quien la escuchaba y quien no.

Naruto vio a Ino al entrar al Salon. La Yamanaka lo abrazo al momento en que entro al salon.

Naruto la abrazo por la cintura y susurro: —_**Mokuton: Bara no hanataba (Elemento Madera: Ramo de Rosas)**_ —El Rubio mostro unas flores de colores variados y escarchados. Ino tomo el ramo de flores y le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

—_Te he echado mucho de menos… Naruto-Kun—_susurro Ino, mientras que olia las flores y hacia que Naruto se sentara a su lado—_Espero que estemos en el mismo equipo._

—Eso espero, Ino-Chan—dijo Naruto.

Iruka fue nombrando los equipos. Uno a uno.

—Equipo 7: Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto y Nara Shikamaru—dijo Iruka—Su Sensei sera Kurenai... Pero, realizaran su examen con Kakashi.

**(N/A Laura: Siempre usamos el mismo equipo; ya quiero la batalla del Valle *Risa de Maniatica*)**

**(N/A Diego: Siempre tengo un AS bajo mi manga linda, no abra Valle)**

**(N/A Zafir09; salido de la nada: ¿¡QUE CARAJOS ESTAS DICIENDO!?)**

Iruka fue nombrando equipo por equipo.

Al final, todos estaban listos esperando a que llegaran sus respectivos Senseis.

Los equipos **7** y **9** estaban desesperados. Su Sensei (Sensei de repuesto en caso del equipo **9**) era un jodido irresponsable.

Naruto tenia un Reproductor de Audio, encendido y escuchaba la cancion "**Zetsu" **de** GazettE (N/A Laura: Es lo que estamos escuchando Diego y yo en este instante)**

En eso aparecio Kakashi: Tenia un protector Ninja tapando su ojo izquierdo y una mascara que solo dejaba ver su ojo derecho, vestia el tipico traje Jounin.

—Hola—dijo el Jounin con sueño—Los espero a todos en la azotea—El Jounin saco un libro y desaparecio en un Shunshin. Los **6** Genin, usaron las escaleras para llegar al techo—Bueno chicos... quiero que me hablen sobre ustedes… lo que les gusta, lo que no, sus sueños… esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no comienza usted, Sensei? —pregunto Sakura.

—Bueno. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Mis sueños… hum… nunca habia pensado en eso. Mis pasatiempos… leer y… creo que es todo —dijo Kakashi.

Eso fue totalmente inutil. ¡Solo les habia dicho su nombre!

Uno por uno fueron hablando. Al ultimo, hablo Naruto.

—Namikaze Naruto. Me gusta comer Ramen, escuchar musica y entrenar. Mi sueño para el futuro… ser un Jounin —dijo Naruto, luego penso—_Y descubrir porque "El Viejo" (Hagoromo) me eligio a mi._

—Los veo mañana a todos en el campo de entrenamiento—dijo Kakashi.

**Al otro día campo de entrenamiento.**

Kakashi realizo la prueba de los cascabeles a sus Genin: Sasuke, Sakura y Shino.

De los tres, solo Sakura consiguio un cascabel.

—Muy bien—dijo Kakashi, mirando—Al equipo **9**. Su misión, sera tambien conseguir los cascabeles. Pero… tendran que inmovilizarme.

Realizando un gran trabajo de coordinación, consiguieron meter a Kakashi en un Jutsu de Posesión de sombras, en un Genjutsu en el cual su libro de Icha Icha se quemaba y Naruto lo dejo KO. Lo cual les dio el tiempo suficiente para recuperar los cascabeles.

Ademas, de un ataque a quemarropa de Shuriken y Kunai.

—Muy bien hecho chicos—dijo Kakashi—Shikamaru: Usaste tu Posesión de sombras; Ino: Me encerraste en un Genjutsu y Naruto me dejo inconciente. Pero… hay algo que deseo preguntar—Kakashi los dejo a todos en la expectativa de lo que diria—¿Por qué no usaste tu Katana en la batalla?.

—Porque usted no tiene una. Asi que no seria justo—explico Naruto. Kakashi saco un pergamino de él un TanTo.

—Ahora si podras usarla, Naruto—dijo Kakashi.

—**Tsuki no akatsuki (Amanecer Lunar)** —La muñeca de Naruto brilló, ese mismo brillo se extendio a su mano y tomo la forma de una Katana de luz. Cuando el brillo ceso; Naruto empuñaba una Katana: El mango blanco y la hoja negra.

El cabello de Naruto se volvio azul y sus ojos se transformaron en el Renzo.

Kakashi empuño su TanTo nervioso.

—**Kenjutsu: Yoru ryū hashi (Tecnica de la espada: Golpe del Dragón Nocturno)** —Naruto puso la pierna derecha al frente y flexionada. Su torzo un poco salido hacia afuera y tomaba el mango de la Katana con la mano derecha. Naruto desaparecio. Aparecio a espaldas de Kakashi y le pego con el reverso de la Katana en el cuello, dejandolo inconciente —Eso fue muy facil.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y con la quijada en el suelo.

Pero especialmente Sasuke a quien los celos lo inundaron en un segundo y se diriguio hacia Naruto.

—¡Dame esa Katana Dobe! —ordeno Sasuke, mientras que caminaba hacia Naruto.

Pero una voz femenina surgio de la garganta del rubio

—Nadie a parte de Naruto-Sama; puede manejar el poder de la **Tsuki no Akatsuki (Amancer Lunar) **El Corazón de Naruto-Sama es puro, ademas de ser le sucesor de Rikudo Sanin— "Naruto" se burlo del Uchiha quien habia quedado mudo—Muchacho… eres digno sucesor del poder de Indra… tu corazón y el suyo estan igualmente podridos.

—Tu no eres el Dobe ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Sasuke consternado

—Soy Tsuki… o lo que es lo mismo, soy la Katana de Naruto-Sama —La transformación ceso, el cabello de Naruto se volvio rubio y sus ojos azules.

Misaki aparecio para cargar a Naruto. Luego desaparecio en un Shunshin de Koton con Naruto en brazos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina le conto a su marido lo ocurrido. Puesto que ella habia estado vigilando la batalla en compañía de su amiga Mikoto.

Todos desaparecieron en un Shunshin, para diriguirse al Hospital.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando llegaron al Hospital, encontraron a Naruto despierto y siendo atendido por Tsunade y Misaki.

—No imagine… que usar esa tecnica con **Tsuki no Akatsuki**, fuera mortal… el Viejo **(Hagoromo) **no pone que fuera una tecnica tan riesgosa de realizar—dijo Naruto.

**Reino de los Dioses.**

**Reino de Lady Shinigami**

—**Entonces… Hagoromo**—dijo Shinigami, mirando al hombre ante ella— **¿Naruto-Kun sera el Kami de la Justicia?**

—_Si… Lady Shinigami. Solo Naruto puede tomar el lugar del Kami de la Justicia_—dijo Hagoromo—Él es el unico que podra conbatir a Amanozako y a Satori… derrotar a mi madre y a Jubi no deberia de ser muy dificil para él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco los personajes del Folclore Japones que usamos en este fic.**

**Esto es un Reciclado de algunos de nuestros Fics. Reescribiendolo con mucho mas cuidado y "Precisión Quirurgica" **

**El unico personaje que nos pertenece es Misaki.**

**Entrenamos Ninshu**

**Examenes Chunin**

Desde hacia como unos **4** meses que Ino, Shikamaru y Naruto. Eran el equipo **9**. Tambien conocidos como **"Equipo Ino Shika Naru"**

Naruto, Misaki e Ino. Miraban los pergaminos que Shinigami le habia regalado a Naruto.

Revisaban los Jutsus originales creados y usados por Rikudo; era increible como Rikudou explicaba, paso por paso y detalle por detalle como llevar a cabo los Jutsus (llamados originalmente "Ninshu") y tambien mostraba como realizar Jutsus complejos con pocos sellos de manos.

Eran Jutsus de los cuales jamas, ninguno de los **2** Genin habia escuchado EN SUS VIDAS.

—Naru-Kun—dijo Ino—Gracias por permitirme estudiar con tus pergaminos.

—De nada… pero por favor, no le digas de esto a nadie—pidio Naruto. Ino le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pero lo mas sorprendente era que Hagoromo tenia un secreto…

Fuinjutsu: Dentro de los **4** pergaminos que enseñaban tecnicas de Ninshu, habia un pequeño sello de contención en una esquina y Naruto usando su Chacra pudo liberar **8 **nuevos pergaminos.

Los **8** estaban re sellandos en los originales, que le fueron entregados a Naruto.

Pero estos tenian algo especial: todos del mismo color: Negros, escritos con tinta blanca.

Cada uno de los "Pergaminos negros" (Como los llamaban Naruto e Ino) describia un elemento de Chacra: **Katon (Fuego); Suiton (Agua); Raiton (Rayo); Doton (Tierra) **y** Fuuton (Viento)** y el **7° **describia los elementos **Koton (Luz)**; **Meiton (Oscuridad), Mokuton (Madera) **y finalmente **Inton (Yin) (Crear cosas de la nada con la imaginación) Yoton (Yang) (Permite dar vida a las cosas del elemento Inton)**

Naruto manejaba **4** elementos: Raiton, Mokuton, Koton y Meiton.

Sorpresivamente Ino tambien manejaba **4** elementos: Suiton, Doton, Koton y Meiton.

—Naruto-Kun ¿En verdad me dejaras entrenar con los pergaminos de Rikudou? —pregunto Ino insegura.

—Si… te dejare, pero…—Comenzo Naruto pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Quieres que te dé un beso, Naru? —pregunto Ino un tanto "Coqueta". Naruto trago saliba y sonrio.

—Te queria pedir que no le dijeras a NADIE sobre estos pergaminos o podrian intentar arrebatarmelos y según Misaki-Chan; Rikudou se los entrego a Shinigami-Sama para que ella me los entregara finalmente a mi—dijo Naruto.

—Pero Rikudou-Sama no sabia de tu existencia. De hecho, él es un dios ¿Cómo sabria de tu existencia? —pregunto Ino. Ella no dudaba de la historia de su amigo, pero eso era un tanto fantastico.

—El Rinnegan era el Dojutsu original y le permitia a Rikudou ser invencible, usando el Rinnegan tuvo una premonición; los Kamis deseaban que Rikudou fuera uno de ellos. Él se nego y dijo que en el futuro naceria alguien que tendria una infancia infeliz, pero que siempre miraria hacia el futuro—explico Naruto—Y que esa persona tendria que poseer estos pergaminos y ser el Kami de la Justicia.

—No se lo dire a nadie. Te lo prometo Naruto-Kun—dijo Ino mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

Al lado de Naruto se formo un tornado rojo y de él salio Ritsuko mirando a Ino con una mirada que prometia un gran dolor, si la Yamanaka volvia a besar a Naruto.

—Ino-Chan. Te presento a Ritsuko-Chan… mejor conocida como Kyuubi—dijo Naruto nervioso; el rubio abria esperando que Ino gritara, pero sorprendentemente. Ino y Ritsuko hablaban calmadamente como si fueran las mejores amigas desde siempre.

—**Muy bien, Ino-Chan… mañana Naru, Misaki y yo te esperamos en los terrenos privados del baka** —dijo Ritsuko —**digo: En los terrenos privados del Bakakage para entrenar.**

**Mañana siguiente; terrenos privados del Bakakage… ¡Del Hokage!**

Inoichi acompaño a su hija. Hasta los terrenos privados del Hokage. Alli ya se encontraban Naruto, Misaki y Kushina.

—Naruto. Se que vas a cuidar muy bien de mi hija—dijo Inoichi sonriendo. Ante lo cual Naruto e Ino se sonrojaron ante las palabras del lider de los Yamanaka.

— ¡Otosan no lo digas como si Naruto y yo nos fueramos a casar! —pidio Ino sonrojada.

—Pero si a ambos se les nota en el rostro que ambos se aman niños—dijo Kushina.

—Kushina-Sensei—dijo Inoichi con una sonrisa mostrandole sus respetos a la esposa del Hokage.

— **¿¡SENSEI!?** —gritaron los rubios a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Inoichi y Kushina se sonrieron el uno al otro con complicencia.

Lo cual hiso que ambos chicos dudaran seriamente de su arbol genialogico.

Los **2** Jounin les contaron a sus hijos como. Aun siendo jovenes. El padre de Kushina, la puso como Sensei de Inochi.

Ambos Genin. Entraron en los terrenos del Hokage. Esperaban ver a Minato pero el rubio nunca aparecio por alli.

Naruto libero una mediana cantidad de Chacra, mostrando todos los pergaminos de Rikudou.

Comenzaron a estudiar entre los **4,** todos pergaminos.

Habia de todo un poco: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, estilos de Kenjutsu y una gran cantidad de Fuinjutsu.

Ahora no era tan sorprendente el hecho de que Hagoromo Otsutsuki fuera conocido como "El dios del mundo Ninja"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Misaki guardo todo en un unico pergamino que cabia en el bolcillo.

Inoichi le dijo a su hija, que si queria podria quedarse ese día en casa de Naruto.

Ante lo cual Ino abrazó el brazo derecho de Naruto, feliz.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar a la Mansión Uzumaki. Kushina les permitio dormir juntos a su hijo y su nueva nuera.

Ritsuko le dio un pequeño beso a Naruto y desaparecio.

Mientras que Misaki se mordia de la rabia de que "Esa humana flacucha" durmiera junto a **SU** Naruto.

**Mañana Siguiente**

**Fase Escrita del Examen Chunin**

Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru. Realizaron el examen Chunin de Ibiki. Poco a poco el grupo fue disminuyendo.

Gracias a los pergaminos de Rikudou y gracias a que Naruto e Ino; habian podido crear un Jutsu de elemento Meiton: **"Kage no Supai" (Sombra Espía)**

Usando este Jutsu. Ino y Naruto podian copiar cosas de otros Shinobis. El tiempo se les estaba acabando y para su "mala" suerte. La persona a la cual le copiaban termino por desmayarse.

— ¡MUY BIEN! —dijo Ibiki asustandolos a todos al golpear el tablero— ¡Les realizare la 10° Pregunta!... pero… ustedes podran elegir si contestarla o no.

Temari alzo su mano.

— ¿Qué pasa si decidimos no contestar? —pregunto una temerosa Temari.

—Si deciden no contestar… sus puntos quedaran en 0 y si contestan incorrectamente… no podran volver a repetir el Examen Chunin… ¡NUNCA MÁS!

—¡Espere un minuto! —grito Kiba— ¡Aquí mismo hay personas que ya antes han realizado el examen Chunin!

—Eso se debe… a que antes yo no estaba al mando. Pero lo estoy ahora—dijo Ibiki asustandolos a todos— ¡Si alguien no desea realizar este examen… puede levantar su mano ahora mismo! —Naruto levanto la mano y luego con ella golpeo la mesa.

—¡No importa cual sea esa pregunta! —dijo Naruto—Realicela. Si no fuimos hechados por los centinelas es porque tenemos lo necesario para ser Chunin. Realizare este Examen, sere un Chunin y algun dia sere un Jounin. No importa cual sea… nosotros la responderemos.

—_Asi que este es el hijo de Lord Hokage… es un Chico simpatico y le esta dando confianza a los demas_—penso Ibiki. Mientras que veia a los equipos ponerse de pie igual que Naruto—¡Muy bien! —dijo Ibiki— ¡Todos ustedes… han pasado la primera fase del Examen Chunin!

**Examen Chunin 2° Fase: Bosque de la muerte.**

Todos comenzaron a celebrar.

En eso, Naruto activo el Renzo, al igual que Sasuke su Sharingan y ambos vieron como la ventana era rota por una bola roja.

La bola era de hecho una pancarta de la **2°** Examinadora: Anko Mitarashi.

La pelipurpura los guio a todos hasta el bosque y les fue entregado el pergamino. Cada uno fue a su salida.

—¡AHORA! —grito Anko. Las puertas se abrieron y todos salieron corriendo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los equipo **7** y **9** se encontraron con una Kunoichi de la hierba que era muy fuerte.

—Eres muy fuerte para ser un Genin ¿Quién diablos eres? —pregunto Naruto. Mientras que llevaba Chacra al sello de su Katana y mas Chacra para un **Kushiyose no Jutsu.** **—**la mujer sonrio, abrio su boca y de ella saco una espada.

Luego. Se… se arranco la piel. Mostrando a un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro largo y ojos reptilianos.

—Mi nombre es Orochimaru—dijo el Shinobi. Mientras que se lanzaba contra Naruto empuñando la espada Kusanagi.

Intento lanzarle un tajo a la cabeza.

Pero una luz rodeo a Naruto y la Katana: **Tsuki no Akatsuki **aparecio en sus manos. Naruto con **Tsuki**… bloqueo el ataque de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru se alejo un poco de Naruto y realizo sellos.

—**Sen'ei Tajashu (Manos ocultas de muchas serpientes sombra)** —El brazo derecho de Orochimaru se transformo en miles de serpientes. 

—**Inton: Sansei ame (Elemento Yin: Lluvia de Acido)** **—**Increiblemente… solo llovia sobre Orochimaru y al contacto con la sustancia que caia del cielo, su piel se quemaba.

Por lo cual. Uso su Jutsu de Elasticidad y le puso el Sello Maldito del Cielo a Sasuke; para luego huir.

El sello tenia la forma de **3** tomoes. Sasuke comenzo a gritar para luego caer desmayado. Por lo cual Sakura se preocupo bastante al igual que Shikamaru.

—Es un Fuinjutsu—dijo Naruto mirando el sello en el cuello de Sasuke. — Pero ese tipo, no sabe hacer grandes Fuinjutsu… tenemos que llevarlo a la división…—En eso, un golpe seco dejo a Naruto inconciente. Orochimaru volvio a aparecer y con su mano brillo lila, toco el cuello de Naruto.

— ¡Naruto-Kun!—grito Ino al ver a su novio caer al suelo a causa de ese tipo, Ino realizo los sellos correspondientes y exclamo con un gran odio hacia el Sanin— **¡Doton: Daichi Ryū! (Elemento Tierra: Dragón de Tierra)** **—**Un gran dragón salio del suelo y golpeo al Sanin.

Ambos equipos, sacaron a sus correspondientes Shinobis de allí.

Shikamaru estaba tan molesto, que sin pensarlo y sin un plan de respaldo… ataco a un equipo de Kumo; sin medir las consecuencias de atacar en solitario.

El equipo de Kumo tenia ambos pergaminos. El equipo **7** se quedo con el del Cielo y el **9** con el de la tierra.

Ino y Shikamaru abrieron los pergaminos al mismo tiempo de él salio Iruka.

Sakura y Chouji abrieron los pergaminos y aparecio Hayate.

Iruka y Hayate les contaron a los Genin lo que habria pasado si hubieran abierto los pergaminos antes de llegar al edificio y la explicación sobre el pergamino.

—Lleven a Naruto y Sasuke a descansar—pidio Hayate a los Ninjas medicos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino hablo con su suegro… ¡Digo! Hablo con el Hokage y le dijo: "Fuimos atacados por un hombre serpiente"

—_Orochimaru_—susurro Minato sudando frio, se quito el sombrero y miro a su nuera a los ojos— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les hiso?

—Ataco a Sasuke y a Naru-Kun y a ambos les puso unos raros sellos en la piel—explico Ino—A Sasuke y a Naru-Kun les coloco una rara marca en sus cuellos.

—Acompañame al Hospital, Ino—pidio el Hokage

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar, vieron a Ritsuko usando su sangre sobre el sello de Naruto.

—Ho… hola… Ritsuko—dijo Minato nervioso al ver a la Kitsune libre.

—No se preocupen por Naruto. Modifique el sello para que él pueda usarlo cuando lo desee—aseguro Ritsuko con una sonrisa—Solo sera una gran inyección de Chacra —desaparecio.

Naruto y Sasuke despertaron justo a tiempo y pudieron participar en los combates preliminares.

Sasuke perdio ante un tipo de nombre Dozu.

En una pantalla aparecian los nombres de todos los participantes a una gran velocidad.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba**

Kiba tomo la oportunidad para atacar primero.

—**Gijyuu Ninpou Shikyaku no jutsu (Jutsu de Mimetismo Animal)** **—**El cuerpo de Kiba comenzo a tomar razgos de animal y Akamaru se transformo en un clon de Kiba.

Entre ambos salieron a una gran velocidad hacia Naruto. Quien no se movia de su puesto. Estiro su mano derecha y el sello del elemento Meiton brillo en su mano.

—**Meiton: Kyūketsukō (Elemento Oscuridad: Fauces de Inhalación)** —El sello en la mano derecha de Naruto brillo y tomo todo el Chacra de Kiba y Akamaru, por lo cual ambos perdieron la transformación, Naruto se agacho y Akamaru y Kiba siguieron derecho. Kiba y Akamaru apenas se estaban poniendo de pie, cuando escucharon a Naruto usar un nuevo Jutsu—**Meiton: Jajjimento (Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio)** — Unas Llamas azules, aparecieron alrededor de Naruto y fueron contra Kiba y Alamaru quemandolos de lleno y mandolos hacia el otro lado del lugar.

—¿¡Pero que rayos a sido eso Kakashi!? —pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

—Son tecnicas de elemento Meiton… pero no pense que Naruto supiera algo asi—dijo Kakashi asombrado, para luego mirar a Sasuke—Ni siquiera intentes usar el Sharingan Sasuke… solo te produciras un gran daño contra un Jutsu Meiton—Advirtio Kakashi, quien conocia muy bien a su alumno.

Kiba se puso de puso de pie… saco un par de pildoras y le dio una a Akamaru.

—¿Qué fue lo que comieron Azuma-Sensei? —pregunto Shino.

—Se llaman pildoras de soldado… mi clan las invento para la guerra y elevan el Chacra hasta un **300% —**dijo Azuma.

—Ahora no podra ganarle ¿Verdad Gai-Sensei? —pregunto Lee preocupado por su amigo Naruto.

— ¡Las llamas de la Juventud brillan como el sol en Naruto!—dijo Gai— ¡Asi que no perdera ante algo asi!

Kiba se puso de pie y volvio a realizar el **Giyuu Ninpo Shikyaku no Jutsu (Jutsu de Mimetismo Animal)** al completarlo fue contra Naruto a una velocidad impresionante.

—**Inton: Kitsune (Elemento Yin: Zorro)** **— **Ante Naruto se comenzo a formar un animal que en un comienzo se veia como una sombra… Un gran Zorro de pelaje completamente escarlata de **5** colas aparecio al lado de Naruto.

Kiba y Akamaru iban directamente hacia el Zorro y no tenian forma de detenerse.

—**Raiton Kitsune: Idai dendō-kyū (Elemento Rayo Zorro: Gran bola eléctrica)** —En el oscico del Zorro aparecio una masa de eléctrica que salio disparada hacia Kiba y Akamaru. Quienes quedaron atrapados en el ataque y cuando este desaparecio.

Dueño y mascota cayeron al suelo muy lastimados.

—El ganador es… Uzumaki Naruto de Uzushio—dijo Hayate sorprendido por los Jutsus usados por el hijo de Lord Hokage.

Luego siguieron Neji y Hinata.

Neji comenzo a dar un discurso que dejo a la pobre Hinata indefensa Psicologicamente.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirle a Hinata lo que puede o no puede hacer?! —le reclamo Naruto a Neji—¡¿Ella es quien decide sobre su vida?! —Hinata recobro la confianza en si misma y le dio una larga batalla a Neji.

Pero desgraciadamente acabo cuando Hinata cayo al suelo malherida.

Naruto se acerco a ella y usando una vez mas el elemento Yin, reconstruyo la red de chacra de Hinata.

Luego Naruto pidio que llevaran a Hinata al hospital y pudieron continuar.

—_Naru_—susurro Ino preocupada—_recuerda que…_

—Hay ANBUS de Danzo en las sombras… lo sé—dijo el rubio sonriendole. Todos los ANBUS que se ocultaban en las sombras escucharon esto y los de Danzo desaparecieron en el aire al verse descubiertos.

Los siguientes fueron Lee y Gaara.

Kurenai se puso junto a Naruto e Ino.

— _**¿Ocurre algo Naruto?**_—pregunto preocupada la Jounin-Sensei.

—_**Eso me temo**_—dijo Naruto—_**Frente a nosotros… 3° persona a la derecha… es Orochimaru.**__—_Kurenia miro en la misma dirección que Naruto. Alli estaba… disfrazado… pero era él—_**Ritsuko-Chan modifico el sello, pero aun asi, este reacciona al estar ante esa serpiente.**_

—_**Debemos de advertirle a Lord Hokage**__—_opino Kurenai preocupada.

—_**Mi padre dijo que mantengamos un ojo en él y en Sasuke, por si intenta algo**_—dijo Naruto, mientras que realizaba un Shunshin.

— _¿A dónde ira?_ —se pregunto Orochimaru preocupado, puesto que ya no sentia el sello que lo conectaba al Uzumaki.

La batalla entre Gaara y Lee termino. Pero aun asi, Gaara elevo su brazo y la arena fue hacia Lee quien llacia tirado en el suelo.

Naruto y su Zorro aparecieron ante Lee.

—**Raiton: Kōsen keijiban (Elemento Rayo: Muro de Rayo)** —grito el Zorro al momento de lanzar la tecnica que formo un entretejido de Rayos.

—**Mokuton: Keijiban jumoku (Elemento Madera: Muro de Arboles)**—exclamo Naruto al momento en que miles de arboles salieron del suelo del estadio y se pusieron detrás de la barrera de Rayos.

La arena alcanzo a abrir los rayos pero se detuvo en seco frente a los arboles.

—Eres sorprendente Naruto—dijo Lee feliz por seguir vivo, ver a su amigo frente a él y dando su vida por él.

—Gracias—dijo Naruto mientras que se arrodillaba y aplicaba Chacra a la pierna y el brazo de Lee.

—Siento como los huesos de mi pierna y mi brazo se unifican. No sabia que conocias de Ninjutsu medico, Naruto-Kun —dijo Lee.

Los medicos lo llevaron al hospital para que terminara de recuperarse.

—¿Qué fue eso Kakashi? —pregunto Sasuke desconcertado.

—Se llama defenza sincronizada. Se pueden realizar con una invocación o con un Shinobi—dijo Kakashi—Eso fue increible.

—¿Cómo es posible que el Dobe sea tan fuerte? —se pregunto Sasuke celoso. Mientras que se diriguia al lugar donde estaban los Uzumaki y los Yamanaka.

Miro a Nagato y le señalo con el dedo.

—Tu… te ordeno que me enseñes todo lo que él sabe… ya que yo soy un Uchiha y soy el unico que merece un poder así—dijo Sasuke altaneramente. Nagato se puso de pie, tomo a Sasuke por el cuello y lo estrello contra un muro.

Nagato cambio fisicamente: Su cabello se volvio naranja y alargado. Ademas de que aparecieron una serie de Piercing en su rostro: El Camino Humano; luego estrello a Sasuke contra el suelo. Y comenzo a torturarlo de dicha forma: Extrayendo su alma y devolviendosela.

Sakura estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero solo con mirar el Rinnegan, Sakura termino por caer al suelo desmayada.

—He… Nagato-Sama—dijo Hayate con una enorme gota tras su cabeza—¿Podria despertar a Sasuke por favor? Su combate es el siguiente.

—Claro—dijo Nagato mientras que hacia un sello—Kai—Sasuke desperto y le miro temeroso—Es hora de tu combate pequeño mocoso.

Sasuke se enfrento a un tal Dozu. Que poseia una rara tecnica que obligaba a Sasuke a enfrentarle a media y larga distancia.

—Tu tambien puedes verlo… ¿Verdad Naruto? —pregunto su tío. A lo cual Naruto asintio

—El Renzo posee **2** formas más. Una mas avanzada que la anterior—Explico Naruto al momento de mirar a su tío y mostrarle unos ojos dorados con **4** Tomoes—El Renzo Normal: **2** tomoes me permite: Copiar cualquier tecnica de cualquiera de las **2** artes: Ninjutsu o Taijutsu; puedo romper o modificar un Genjutsu; en su segunda forma Renzo con **4** tomoes: Puedo alcanzar a predecir las tecnicas de mi enemigo y ver como si de un Byakugan se tratara—suspiro y comento—Dozu lo forzara a usar el sello de Orochimaru.

Tal y como lo dijo Naruto: Sasuke ataco a Dozu con su Chidory. Pero Ambos quedaron **K.O.**

Minato explico en que consistiria la 3° y ultima parte del Examen Chunin y se extendio un discurso sobre lo que era la vida de un Shinobi, que a todos les parecio extremadamente aburrido e innecesario.

Minato seguia hablando y hablando. Ya estaban a punto de cometer un golpe de estado cuando…

—**Renzo: Raiton: Raisō (Elemento Rayo: Golpe de Rayo)** —exclamo Naruto. Un Rayo cayo encima del Hokage tumbandolo al suelo, el Hokage se puso de pie con dificultad… estaba aturdido—Otosan… ya entendimos el punto… por favor, ya deja de hablar quieres.

—Sin… sin mas que decir… pueden irse a entrenar—El Hokage empezo a respirar pesadamente—Tienen un mes. Antes de la tercera parte de los Examenes.

—Anda Ino-Chan—dijo Naruto—Tenemos que ir a revisar los pergaminos de "El Viejo" y sacarles el mayor jugo posible.

—Claro Naruto-Kun—dijo Ino feliz—¿Pero que te parece si primero pasamos por Ichiraku Ramen?

—¿Y se podria saber desde cuando te gusta el Ramen, Hime? —pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

**(N/A Laura: Hime significa "Princesa")**

Ino se sonrojo por su nuevo apodo.

—Es que hay un Ramen que es con Costillas de Cerdo y quiero comer—se excuso la Yamanaka feliz.

Los rubios fueron a comer y luego a entrenar en los campos privados del Hokage.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Misaki guardo los pergaminos y uso un Shunshin para enviar a los humanos a la mansión Uzumaki.

Ambos rubios se quedaron dormidos, al sentir como caian suavemente en la cama.

**Mañana Siguiente: 3° Fase de los Examenes Chunin**

Todos estaban listos para la ultima fase de los Examenes Chunin.

—El primer encuentro—dijo Hayate—Sera entre: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto de Uzushio vs Hyuuga Neji de Konoha. ¡Comiencen!

—No entiendo que haces aquí, perdedor—dijo Neji fanfarroneando—Claramente el destino me eligio a mi para…

—**Mokuton: Mokusei Shuriken (Elemento Madera: Shuriken de Madera)** **—**varios Shuriken salieron de la nada hacia Neji; quien apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlos—No estoy aquí para hablar, Neji… estoy aquí para luchar.

—¿¡Crees que solo porque controlas unos cuantos Jutsus de Mokuton me ganaras!? —pregunto Neji—**Byakugan**.

—Bien—dijo Naruto—Que esta sea una batalla de Dojutsu… **Sen Renzo (Lente Milenario)**—los ojos de Naruto se volvieron Dorados con una Shuriken en su interior; Neji se sorprendio, puesto que no sabia que Naruto tenia un Dojutsu, pero incluso el nombre del mismo era extraño, tendria que tener mucho cuidado.

—**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** **—**Neji salio hacia Naruto a una velocidad monstruosa, mirando sus puntos de Chacra. Y comenzo a golpearlo en los puntos de Chacra; Neji desactivo su Byakugan y le pego con su Taijutsu. Mandando a Naruto a volar hacia el otro lado del Dojo. Pero cuando Naruto iba volando, se transformo en una nube de humo—_Kage Bushin_— Penso Neji sorprendido.

Naruto aparecio a espaldas de Neji, sonrio para si mismo. Le toco el hombro y Neji volteo para mirarlo… Solo para recibir un puño de Naruto y salir a volar. Naruto salio corriendo a una velocidad mayor a la que cualquiera pudiera alcanzar a ver con claridad.

Cuando Neji estaba cayendo, Naruto sujeto a Neji por el cuello y realizo su nueva tecnica, para lo cual sonrio ampliamente.

—**Ken tsuki no kitsune (Puño de Zorro Lunar)** —Comenzo a golpearlo en el estomago y el pecho, en repetidas ocasiones con una fuerza monstruosa; sin permitir que Neji se defendiera.

Lo dejo alli en el suelo. Mientras que él caminaba calmadamente.

—El… el ganador es: Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha—dijo Hayate sorprendido

Era increible. Naruto habia derrotado al mejor Hyuuga de su generación… con una unica tecnica de Taijutsu.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡El siguiente encuentro… es entre: Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Gaara no Sabaku de Suna! —dijo Hayate.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Eso fue increible Naruto—dijo Lee sorprendido de que su compañero de equipo hubiera sido derrotado de una forma tan facil.

—Es verdad… eso fue sorprendente—dijo Hinata.

—_No pense que fueras a usar una tecnica del Taijutsu de Rikudo_—le susurro Ino preocupada.

—_No te preocupes Ino-chan… todo salio bien_—dijo Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos seguian esperando y se morian del aburrimiento. ¡Sasuke no estaba por ningun lado!

Al fin. Aparecieron el Uchiha y el Hatake en un Shunshin de hojas.

—¿Llegamos a tiempo o Sasuke esta descalificado? —pregunto Kakashi preocupado.

—Llegaron a tiempo—dijo Hatake.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el Palco del Hokage. Minato exploto.

—¡Kakashi! —grito Minato—¿¡Que acaso no puedes ser puntual por una vez en tu vida!? —Y agrego— ¡POR TU CULPA ME SALDRAN CANAS ANTES DE QUE NARUTO E INO ME DEN NIETOS! —Los compañeros de generacion del rubio (menos Neji que seguia traumando) se destornillaron de la risa por las palabras del Hokage.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara saco la arena de la calabasa.

—_Asi que era de eso de lo que hablo Kakashi_—penso Sasuke.

Gaara expulso la arena. Sasuke corrio hacia él y rodeo la arena sin que esta pudiera defender a Gaara.

Sasuke le pego una patada a Gaara.

La arena amortiguo el golpe de Gaara.

Sasuke comenzo a correr alrededor de Gaara, paso su defensa de arena le pego una patada, lo sujeto de la camisa y le pego un cabezaso.

La arena atrapo los pies de Sasuke y lo azoto contra el suelo varias veces.

—Nada mal… no lo haces nada… mal—dijo Gaara sonriendo perversamente. Luego realizo un sello y la arena creo una esfera de Arena.

Mientras que la misma se cerraba y compactaba alrededor de Gaara, Sasuke salio hacia él…

Solo para terminar con una fractura en su mano derecha.

—_La… la densidad de la arena… esto… esto es…_—penso Sasuke.

Un ojo se formo con mas arena. Como si de una camara se tratara.

Sasuke se alejo de Gaara. Luego volvio a ir hacia la esfera de arena. De la esfera salieron miles de pinchos. Por lo cual se volvo a alejar.

Y salto sobre el muro del estadio; realizo una cadena de sellos: Buey, Liebre, Mono, Dragón, Rata, Pájaro, Buey, Serpiente, Perro, Tigre y Mono.

En la mano de Sasuke aparecio el Chidori.

—Ka… ¡Kakashi! —le reclamo Anko sorprendida—¿Cómo se te ocurre enseñarle una tecnica tan poderosa a alguien tan inestable Psicologicamente?

—Sasuke es un Shinobi de Konoha. Asi que no entiendo porque no deberia de enseñarle dicha tecnica—Se excluso Kakashi.

—Eso se debe a que no sabes donde estas parado Kakashi—dijo Konan—Ese mocoso esta obsesionado con el poder, asi que hara lo que sea necesario con tal de obtener más y si tiene que sacrificar Konoha... creeme que lo hara.

Sasuke corrio hacia Gaara.

—**Tanuki megami suna (Estatua de Arena de Mapache**) —Para la asorpresa de todos, la arena creo una estatua de Shukaku; cuando el Chidori dio contra la estatua, la tecnica de Gaara enguyo su brazo, por lo cual el Uchiha comenzo a espaltarse —**Futton: Harikēn no hashi (Estilo de Viento: Golpe de Huracán)** **—**El golpe del Jutsu le dio de lleno a Sasuke mandandolo hacia el otro lado de la arena, dejandolo mal herido y con su brazo derecho lecionado —Eres muy debil… Madre jamas me perdonaria por darle la sangre de alguien tan debil… tendre que esperar a enfrentarme al Uzumaki para reafirmar mi existencia.

— ¡Yo soy un Uchiha y soy mucho mejor que ese Dobe! —grito Sasuke, mientras que la marca de maldición actuaba. Dandole una serie de marcas en su piel y tambien una gran cantidad de Chacra que produjo un Chidori negro. Salio a una velocidad inumana y golpeo a Gaara enviandolo hasta el otro lado del estadio

—Eres… poderoso… pero no…—la voz de Gaara cambio a una femenina— **¡No podras ganarme a mi!** **—**Un Tanuki de arena con tatuajes azules aparecio, despidiendo una gran cantidad de una energia demoniaca, pero no era Chacra.

— ¿Qué…?—pregunto Naruto— ¿Qué rayos es eso? —Ritsuko aparecio a su lado y le hablo en voz baja.

—_Los humanos… poseen Chacra, pero los demonios y los Kitsunes poseen __**2**__ naturalezas: Chacra y Reiki_—Susurro Ritsuko—_Naruto-Kun… tenemos que detener a ese Mapache._

—Ino—dijo Naruto serio—Diles a los demas que defiendan Konoha. Ritsuko y yo nos haremos cargo del Ichibi.

—Hai—dijo Ino. Mientras que les avisaba a los demas que debian de hacer.

Naruto y Ritsuko aparecieron sobre un gran Zorro. Ante Ichibi.

—**Ritsuko**—dijo la Mapache sorprendida de ver a su hermana mayor, luego miro a Naruto sonrio burlonamente— **Conque te domesticaron… ¿Te dan galletas al desayuno?** —A Ritsuko le aparecio una vena resaltada en la frente.

—**Comportate estupida Mapache, si no quieres que te mate**—dijo Ritsuko—**Muestra tus respetos a tu Reina antes de que decida matarte.**

—**Jigoku no hikaze (Viento del Infierno)**—Una gran ventisca salio del hocico del Tanuki y fue hacia Naruto y Ritsuko.

—**Sen Renzo: Susanoo (Lente Milenario: Susanoo)** **—**El Susanoo se formo como una armadura alrededor del Zorro y por eso mismo Naruto y Ritsuko resistieron el ataque.

—**Fuinjutsu: Kyū Enkei (Arte de Sello: Noveno Circulo)** **—**Exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, extendiendo sus manos hacia el Mapache, unificando Chacra y Reiki. Ante ambos aparecio un gran Sello, que salio hacia el Tanuki.

Naruto salto del Zorro, llego hasta Gaara quien permanecia en la frente del Tanuki dormido y agregando Reiki. Consiguio separarlo del Biju. Naruto uso un Shunshin y volvio al Zorro, con Gaara en brazos.

Cuando la tecnica entro en contacto con el mapache este se vio quemado y cristalizado.

La Tanuki seguia viva, se volvio del tamaño de Naruto, pero la mitad derecha de su cuerpo estaba cristalizada.

—Eres… eres un Uzumaki ¿No es asi mocoso? —pregunto Ichibi sorprendida por el sello usado por Naruto y Ritsuko.

—Lo soy—dijo Naruto, aun con Gaara en sus brazos—Soy el bisnieto de Uzumaki Mito y Senju Hashirama. Soy el hijo de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato.

—¡Entonces… Senju Tsunade y Namikaze Kaito son tus abuelos! —dijo la Biju sorprendida—Volvere al cuerpo del chico… se que para ti es como un amigo… pero deseo tu ayuda y de tu clan.

—La tendras—aseguro Naruto.

Ichibi volvio al cuerpo de Gaara y este se quedo dormido o quizas desmayado.

Una nube de humo se hiso presente y de ella aparecio un Kitsune blanco.

—¿Qué se le ofrece Ritsuko-Sama? —pregunto el Kitsune. Ritsuko tomo a Gaara y lo puso en el lomo del Kitsune.

—**Quiero que lleves al niño hasta el hospital**—dijo Ritsuko. Ante lo cual el Kitsune salio corriendo hacia el hospital.

Naruto y Ritsuko desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzo y Hiashi se encontraban amenazando al Daimyo y a su familia.

— ¿¡Pero que creen que hacen!? —pregunto el Daimyo asustado— ¡Yo soy el Daimyo del fuego, ustedes deberian de defenderme!

—Solo buscamos lo mejor para Konoha—dijo Danzo—Y usted ya no es digno de…—El Daimyo y su familia desaparecieron en un Shunshin y aparecieron al lado de Naruto y Ritsuko.

—Ustedes **2** y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar—dijo Naruto estendiendo su mano izquierda hacia los 2 Shinobis—**Kei no tochi (Tierra del castigo)** **—**Naruto, Ritsuko, Danzo y Hiashi desaparecieron.

**Kei no tochi (Tierra del castigo) **

_Estaban en un bosque nevado._

—Estamos en mi mente—_dijo Naruto a ambos adultos que quedaron sin saber que decir_—Bueno, en una proyeccion de mi mente. Aquí podremos luchar sin ser molestados y… puesto que esta es mi mente, entonces puedo hacer lo que desee. Por lo cual tengo una ventaja sobre ustedes… A… es verdad… aquí no funcionan los Dojutsus.

—¡Maldito mocoso! —_grito Danzo desesperado. Puesto que sus posibilidades de escapar eran nulas_—¡Tu solo tienes miedo de enfrentar nuestras habilidades!

—Te equivocas Danzo—_dijo Naruto_—Un verdadero Ninja siempre usa todo aquello que este a su disposicion. Ademas… les recuerdo que somos Ninjas no Samurais… empecemos entonces.

—**Naruto-Kun**—_dijo Ritsuko_—**Yo me encargare de Hiashi, puesto que tu tienes que "conversar" con Danzo** —_Ritsuko salto sobre el Hyuuga mientras que lo tomaba por el cuello con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le pegaba en repetidas ocaciones en el rostro._

—Bueno, Danzo—_dijo Naruto_—Te permitire dar el primer golpe.

_Danzo realizo una cadena de sellos: Liebre, Jabalí y Tigre. Luego, salio corriendo hacia Naruto y le pego un puño en el estomago. Pero Naruto habia activado su Susanoo de color negro, Danzo miro los ojos de Naruto, era un "Sharingan de 4 aspas dorado"_

—No te preocupes Danzo… cuando ustedes entraron en el **Kei no tochi (Tierra del castigo) **ustedes murieron al instante… puesto que ustedes **2**; los que estan aquí mismo, solo son almas. Asi es… ustedes solo son almas que he decidido traer a mi propio mundo. Asi que puedo matarlos y resucitarlos las veces que quiera.

—Nunca en mi vida habia escuchado de un Kinjutsu (tecnica prohibida) como este—_dijo Danzo atemorizado._

—Eso se debe… a que no es un Kinjutsu. O bueno... en el pergamino en el cual lo lei no decia que fuera un Kinjutsu—_dijo Naruto._

—**Fuuton:****Shinkūgyoku (Estilo de viento: Esfera de Vacio)** **—**_Danzo lanzo las balas de viento hacia Naruto. _

—**Meiton: Kyūketsukō (Estilo de Oscuridad: Fauces de Ihnalación)** **—**_Naruto extendio su mano derecha que adsorvio la tecnica de Danzo_—**Meiton: Jajjimento (Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio)** **—**_De la mano de Naruto salieron lo que parecian ser llamas de color lila, que golpearon a Danzo, con la fuerza de su Jutsu de Viento._ —**Meiton:****Runesansu no Sūpā Ken (Elemento Oscuridad: Super puño de Renacimiento)** **—**_En la mano de Naruto aparecio una esfera de color negro con la cual golpeo a Danzo. _

_Quien sorprendentemente estaba vivo y le sonrio al rubio._

—¡Sigo vivo mocoso! —_grito Danzo euforico._

—Te equivocas… solo estas vivo por que te resucite luego de mi **Meiton: Jajjimento**. Ahora, puesto que son sus almas las que estan en mi interior…—_mientras que Naruto hablaba, Danzo y Hiashi fueron atrapados por unas cadenas, ambos voltearon la mirada y vieron un par de instrumento de tortura llamados: Damas de Hierro; de las cuales salian las cadenas y ambos Shinobis terminaron encerrados en ellas_—... Y puesto que ahora estan encerrados en las Damas de Hierro… solo sera cuestion de tiempo para que yo pueda desarrollar el elemento Fuuton y el Byakugan. Por no contar con el Puño Suave y los Trigramas del clan Hyuuga.

**Mundo Real**

Naruto desperto en el hospital y sonrio para si mismo.

—**Byakugan**—dijo Naruto mandando Chacra a sus ojos. Las venas de sus ojos se intensificaron y ahora podia ver con el Byakugan de Hiashi—**Sharingan**—Tambien tenia un Sharingan de **3** aspas en perfecto estado. Por no decir que parecia haberse acostumbrado a las tecnicas de Taijutsu del clan Hyuuga y al gran dominio de Fuuton de Danzo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que esto pasaba en la aldea.

En las afueras de la aldea se encontraban los **3** Sanin luchando.

Manda y su amo: Orochimaru se encontraban entre la espada y la pared.

Estaban ante

Tsunade y Katsu; junto a Jiraiya y Bunta.

Tsunade y Jiraiya habian apaleado al Hebi-Sanin quien se preparaba para escapar.

En eso aparecieron los **6** del Sonido.

—Lord Orochimaru—dijo Kimimaru—Uzumaki Naruto se dirige hacia aca. Tenemos que irnos… según parece, él acabo con Danzo y Hiashi.

—Demonios, sabia que ese mocoso era poderoso pero no tanto—dijo Orochimaru preocupado.

—**Jigoku tanken (Dagas Infernales**) —grito una voz joven. Miles de Dagas se clavaron por los cuerpos de los 5 del Sonido, asi como en los de Orochimaru y Kabuto.

**2** personas aparecieron sobre un Kitsune azul de gran tamaño.

—¿Naruto? —pregunto Jiraiya mirando a su Ahijado y a Ritsuko sobre el Kitsune.

Naruto elevo su mano por encima de su cabeza y dijo:

—**Fuuton: Bijudama no Shuriken (Estilo Viento: Shuriken de Bomba Biju)** **—**En la mano de Naruto aparecio una rara tecnica que se asemejaba a un Shuriken negro. Naruto sin dudarlo lo lanzo contra Manda. Orochimaru, Kabuto y los **5** del Sonido desaparecieron.

Los presentes desactivaron sus invocaciónes.

—¡Naruto! —grito Tsunade abrazando (Ahorcando) a su nieto y Shizune repitio en procedimiento, abrazando a su sobrino y quebrandole la espalda.

—Hola, Tsunade-Obasan—le saludo Naruto sonriente—Tenemos que ir a la torre del Hokage.

Los 2 Sanin, Shizune y Naruto usaron un Shunshin para ir a la torre del Hokage.

**Torre del Hokage**

Al llegar, Ibiki dio el informe de las bajas que no fueron demasiadas para la aldea.

—Ahora…tenemos que ver que haremos con Suna y Oto—dijo Hiruzen.

—Lo unico bueno, es que Orochimaru ya no podra volver a invocar a Manda, puesto que Naruto-Kun lo partio a la mitad—dijo Shizune.

—Podriamos pedirle al Daimyo de Suna que nos paguen sierta cantidad de dinero para dejar ir al Kazekage y a su familia—Propuso una avara Koharu.

—Y podemos pedirles que nos entreguen al Ichibi puesto que no conseguimos que Kyuubi nos obedeciera —dijo Homura.

Minato se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de arremeter contra los Consejeros.

—Yo creo que quien no esta en posicion de exigir nada son ustedes, Lord Homura, Lady Koharu—dijo Naruto sonriente. En ese momento, aparecio un hombre: Cabello blanco, ojos rojos, vestia con una gabardina negra y un pantalon negro; el hombre le entrego a Naruto un pergamino—Gran trabajo, Kendo—El hombre llamado Kendo desaparecio en el aire sin decir una palabra.

—¿Quién era ese hombre? —pregunto Kushina desconcertada.

—Los Kitsune tienen 2 formas: Una forma de Zorros y otra de humanos—dijo Naruto, mientras que le pasaba el pergamino a su padre: El pergamino tenia la letra de Homura y eran los mapas que usaron Oto y Suna para atacar Konoha.

El Daimyo ordeno que fueran encerrados en celdas.


	3. Dioses entre nosotros

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco los personajes del Folclore Japones que usamos en este fic.**

**Esto es un Reciclado de algunos de nuestros Fics. Reescribiendolo con mucho mas cuidado y "Precisión Quirurgica" **

**El unico personaje que nos pertenece es Misaki.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dioses entre nosotros**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Campo de Entrenamiento del Bakakage… ¡Del Hokage!**

Naruto e Ino. Descubrieron (Gracias a Kushina y el Fuinjutsu del Clan Uzumaki ) Que si usaban un sello llamado: **Kizama reta Kioku (Grabado de Memoria) **podrian aprender cualquier Jutsu elemental.

Pero, ambos no deseaban tener que hacer todo ese proceso; asi que crearon nuevos Fuinjutsus con los Kanjis de los **5** elementos.

Esto les facilito a los rubios, el entrenamiento con los pergaminos y Jutsus de Rikudo.

Consiguieron dominar los elementos pero fue cosa del duro trabajo de **2** meses completos.

Naruto creo un nuevo elemento, mezclando: **Raiton (Rayo)** y **Katon (Fuego)** al cual llamo: **Purazuton (Plazma)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡Tu nuevo elemento es fantastico Zorrito! —dijo Ino fascinada, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara por su nuevo apodo—Pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo supieste que convinando Katon y Raiton daria este resultado?

—La verdad… no tenia idea. Solo combine ambos elementos—dijo Naruto encogiendose de hombros.

—Este ultimo mes a sido muy estresante—dijo la Yamanaka—¿Vamos a las aguas termales?

—Vamos—dijo Naruto.

**Aguas Termales**

Naruto tenia un traje de baño naranja y sus ojos cerrados mientras que el agua lo relajaba.

—El agua se siente muy bien ¿Verdad Zorrito? —pregunto Ino.

—Es verdad Ino-Chan—dijo Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados. Hasta que abrio sus ojos y vio a su novia con un hermoso traje de baño blanco.

Naruto utilizo todo su autocontrol, para que _sierta parte de su anatomia _no se viera afectada ante la vista de la hermosa reina de belleza ante él. Y ademas tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

**Hogar de los Dioses Shintoistas**

Todos los Kamis (Y Hagoromo) estaban reunidos.

Enviaron a Tsukuyomi para que trajera a Naruto e Ino. Al lugar donde Naruto seria convertido en el **Kami de la Justicia** e Ino en un Ángel y en su consejera.

**Mundo Humano**

La pareja rubia ya habia salido de su baño en las aguas termales.

Cuando una mujer de cabello albino, de ojos negros y que vestia con un Kimono purpura. Aparecio de la nada.

Aunque los rubios no sabian quien era. Algo en la apariencia de la mujer les dijo que no podia ser humana. Ambos rubios se arrodillaron ante Tsukuyomi.

—**Hola, Naruto-Kun**—dijo la deidad—**Mi nombre es Tsukuyomi. Soy la diosa de la luna y estoy aquí, para que Ino y tu. Cumplais vuestro destino**—Ambos rubios miraron desconcertados a la deidad. Ino volvio su rostro a tierra.

—Tsukuyomi-Sama. Hasta donde esta simple mortal, quien no es digna de vuestra magnifica presencia entiende… Naruto-Kun sera transformado en dios. Asi que no entiendo, porque os refiris a mi tambien—dijo Ino.

—**Hemos caido en la cuenta... de que este sera un trabajo muy grande para Naruto-Kun**—dijo Tsukuyomi—**Naruto: Tú seras convertido en el Kami de la justicia y revestido de inmortalidad; Ino: Tú seras revestida de inmortalidad y seras su compañera y consejera… Ritsuko: ella sera purificada de toda conecxión que aun posea con Jubi.** **—**Ninguno de los **2** rubios supo que decir, para segundos despues desaparecer a causa de la diosa de la luna.

**Hogar de los dioses Shintoistas**

Los **7** principales dioses estaban alli: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Shinigami, Susanoo, Izanagi e Izanami; ellos **7** eran los que habian encarcelado a los **4** traidores: Kaguya, Jubi, Satori y Amanozako.

—Es hora de comenzar con la conversión—dijo Susanoo **(N/A Laura: Conversión, no transformación) **los otros **6** asintieron. Naruto e Ino se despojaron de sus camisas. Naruto con "normalidad" mientras que Ino con sierta pena.

Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Shinigami se acercaron a Ino marcaron **3** tatuajes en la blanca piel de la rubia: **Un Remolino, un Circulo** y **un Triangulo**.

Susanoo, Izanagi y su esposa Izanami se acercaron a Naruto y marcaron 3 tatuajes en la piel un tanto bronceada del rubio: **Un Cuadrado, un Exagon**o y **una estrella**.

Una luz naranja rodeo a Naruto. Una luz lila rodeo a Ino y frente a ambos; se formo una luz carmesi, poco despues se mostro Ritsuko completamente humana.

Susanoo entrego a Naruto un baculo con una balanza en una punta y una lanza en el otro extremo.

Tsukuyomi entrego a Ino un baculo con un Búho en la punta y una lanza en el otro extremo.

—**Sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes, chicos**—dijeron las deidades mientras que ambos rubios desaparecian en el aire.

**Konoha**

Algo muy parecido a un tornado de plumas blancas, fue cayendo desde el cielo, hasta estrellarse con gran fuerza contra el suelo, en medio de la aldea, levantando una gran cortina de humo. 

El Hokage y todos los Shinobis fueron a ver que era lo que habia pasado en la aldea ¿Seria un ataque? 

Cuando el humo se discipo se encontraron con Naruto, Ino y Ritsuko.

Naruto e Ino despedian una energia parecida al Chacra… Pero mas que nada algo que parecia Chacra y Reiki corriendo por los canales de Chacra de ambos rubios al mismo tiempo.

—Ritsuko—dijo Naruto mientras que guardaba su baculo en su espalda; Ino lo imito—Ve a la Mansión.

—**De inmediato, Naru-Kun**—dijo Ritsuko dandole un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y desapareciendo en un Shunshin de Katon.

Todos miraban a los rubios, un tanto asombrados por el poder que despedia la nueva pareja de Konoha.

—Vuelvan a sus deveres—dijo Ino. Mientras que la pareja rubia comenzaba a caminar calmadamente por la aldea—¿Qué haremos con Akatsuki, Naruto-Kun?

—Claramente ellos estan aliados con Kaguya, Satori y con Amanozako—dijo Naruto—Debemos de detenerlos a toda costa.

—¿Tienes algun plan para pararles los pies, Naru-Kun? —pregunto Ino preocupada, sin dejar de caminar.

—Si—respondio Naruto—Es por eso mismo que nos estamos diriguiendo al distrito Uchiha. Vamos hacia el Santuario Nakano, necesito saber que dice la tabla que escribio Hagoromo, eso es todo.

Al acercarse ambos jovenes al distrito Uchiha, fueron interceptados por ANBUS.

Naruto chasqueo sus dedos y todos los ANBUS se vieron quemados por un "**Katon Dorado**"

Al entrar en el Santuario. Ino movio una loza de piedra y encontraron una compuerta secreta.

Ambos entraron y encontraron la plancha.

—**Sen Renzo**—exclamo Naruto, mirando la plancha y leyendola mentalmente, luego le dijo a Ino en voz alta—Ahora tu tambien deberia de poseerlo Ino-chan.

—**Sen Renzo**—exclamo Ino. La joven se cubrio la boca al leer la plancha—Hagoromo lo escribio… ¿verdad?

—Asi es—dijo Naruto, mientras que se acercaba y examinaba mejor la tabla—Menos esto de aquí…

—Es verdad… esto no fue escrito con la misma letra, pero fue alguien que consiguio reproducir la letra de Hagoromo-Sama—dijo Ino.

Naruto sonrio, ante lo que habia dicho su novia.

—¿Una diosa usando el sufijo "Sama" con un humano? —pregunto Naruto.

—Es la costumbre—dijo Ino—Devemos de salir de aqui. —Ino y Naruto desaparecieron en un Shunshin. Ambos llegaron a la Mansión Uzumaki, justo para cenar junto a Minato, Kushina, Inoichi y Kazuki. Mientras que Ino se quedaba pensativa en lo que decia la tabla— _Buscando la estabilidad, un Dios fue dividido en Yin y Yang. La acción de dos fuerzas opuestas creó todas las cosas de la naturaleza._

—El Dios dividido… Kaguya y Amanozako—dijo Naruto. A lo cual Ino asintio.

—Y Hagoromo, recivio sus poderes para crearlo todo—dijo Ino. Naruto asintio.

Ambos jovenes se fueron a dormir, deseosos por probar sus nuevas habilidades al día siguiente.

**Un Dios vs un Humano**

Sasuke habia estado en coma desde el final de los Examenes Chunin y era de los pocos que no habia podido graduarse de Chunin.

Por lo cual decidio que le pediria al Hokage que tambien fuera promovido a Chunin.

**Oficina del Hokage**

Naruto e Ino pidieron una reunion con los principales lideres de Clanes.

Cuando ya todos estaban reunidos, Naruto e Ino contaron lo ocurrido.

—Simplemente, Tsukuyomi aparecio sobre nosotros y nos dijo que ambos debiamos de convertirnos en deidades ** —**explico Naruto—Yo me converti en el Kami de la Justicia e Ino en mi consejera y mano derecha… Ritsuko fue liberada de toda conexión con Jubi y de toda maldad recidente en su cuerpo. Por eso, ella ahora puede controlar el Meiton y el Koton—La pareja rubia desaparecio.

En eso, la puerta fue abierta de forma violenta; mostrando a Sasuke vendado y a Sakura a pocos pasos de él.

— ¿A que devemos su agradable visita Uchiha-San? —pregunto Nagato divertido al ver al Uchiha vendado, recordandole al difunto Danzo.

— ¡Vine para exigir que se me promueva a Chunin! —dijo Sasuke furioso—¡Soy el ultimo Uchiha fiel a la aldea y tambien te exijo que me enseñes todo lo que sabe el Dobe!

— ¿Y porque tendriamos que enseñarte una serie de Jutsus que jamas podras manejar con tu patetico nivel de Chacra? —pregunto Konan divertida y sonriente; el Uchiha se enfado y firmo su sentencia de muerte.

—Les propongo algo—dijo Sasuke sonriente—A los **4**: Yo me enfrentare al Dobe y cuando le gane, me tendran que entrenar.

—Muy bien—dijo Minato—Digamos que aceptamos el reto… digamos que Naruto acepta enfrentarse ¿Cómo podras manejar los Fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki con tu patetico control de Chacra? Solo conseguirias quemarte. No tienes el Chacra suficiente y solo dependes del Sharingan.

—Cuando lo mate, tendran que entrenarme a mi—dijo Sasuke enloquecido—Pero quiero luchar contra el Dobe, no contra Kyuubi—Un remolino carmesi aparecio al lado de Naruto y Ritsuko salio de dicho remolino.

—**Bien**—dijo la Kitsune sonriendo—**Yo no tengo nesecidad de ayudar a Naru-Kun, para que te de tu merecido mocoso… ¡pero! Sera una batalla sin restricciones ¿De acuerdo?**

—Me parece bien. Y dejame decirte… Dobe… que voy a usar todos mis Jutsus en el combate… El enfrentamiento se llevara a cabo en el estadio de la ultima fase de los examenes Chunin—dijo Sasuke.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Area de Entrenamiento **

Naruto e Ino entrenaban en los Jutsus de Hagoromo (Como ya le hacian desde hace algun tiempo) y tambien comprendian cada vez mas sobre los poderes que ahora poseian gracias a los demas Kamis.

—Naruto, Ino—dijo Yugao llegando al lugar de entrenamiento de los rubios—Tengo algo que contarles a ambos…

—Sasuke a pedido un enfrentamiento en mi contra, puesto que no soporta que yo sea mas importante que él… ya lo se—dijo Naruto sonriente.

Un pequeño huracan se formo en el lugar, mostrando a Ritsuko acompañada de Tsunade y Shizune.

—**Bueno Naru-Kun**—dijo Ritsuko— **¿Qué planeas hacer?**

—Le enfrentare… lo humillare y luego les mostrare uno por uno los **9** circulos del infierno a todos los habitantes de esta aldea para que no se atrevan a hacerme algo—Explico Naruto sonriente.

—Naruto—dijo Jiraiya apareciendo, causando que Naruto liberara un gran instinto asesino, digno de un dios vengativo contra la Humanidad —Naruto… Si matas a Sasuke todos en la aldea te odiaran—Naruto sonrio macabramente.

—Luego de que DERROTE a Sasuke… les mostrare algo que hara que nadie vuelva a meterse conmigo Ero-Sanin—dijo Naruto fresco—Ino-Chan… durante el encuentro. Deseo que por favor, te dirijas al Reino de Amaterasu-Neechan y le pidas permiso para ingresar al Registro Akashiko… deseo saberlo todo sobre Kaguya Otsutsuki.

—Si Naruto-Kun—dijo la rubia—¿Seguimos entrenando? —Naruto asintio.

**Día siguiente. **

**Día de la batalla entre el Emo y el dios.**

Naruto se encontraba junto a Ino y Ritsuko.

—_Yo ire a la dimensión solar para buscar en los Registros Akashiko_—Susurro Ino—_Ritsuko… si las cosas se salen de control. Te doy permiso para intervenir ¿De acuerdo?_

—_**De acuedo Ino-San**_—Susurro la Kitsune. Ino desaparecio en un Shunshin de plumas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke vestia como en la **2°** Fase de los Examenes Chunin: Una camisa negra, de manga corta con cuello alto, el símbolo de los Uchihas, con muchos cinturones pequeños en los brazos de los que adorna su vendaje en el brazo izquierdo y bandas similares en torno a las dos piernas. Junto con pantalones cortos blancos.

Naruto vestia: Una Chaqueta naranja, una camisa negra con el simbolo de los Uzumaki y un pantalon negro con el simbolo de los Namikaze.

La mitad de los espectadores alavaban a Sasuke. La otra abucheban a Naruto.

—Parece ser que nadie en la aldea, quiere a un demonio como tu Dobe—dijo Sasuke intentando irritar al Uzumaki quien solo se encongio de hombros.

—No me importa lo que la aldea piense de mí… Sasuke—dijo Naruto fresco y calmado—A mi al menos me aclaman o me temen... pero al menos no me tienen desconfianza como a ti.

Sasuke se lanzo hacia Naruto con su Sharingan activado.

Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de Azul al Renzo (Dorado).

Sasuke comenzo a lanzarle golpes de Taijutsu.

Naruto alcanzaba a ver el futuro con **3** segundos de diferencia y a camara lenta.

Por lo cual podia bloquear perfectamente los ataques de Sasuke. Quien tomo distancia.

—**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego**) —Sasuke escupio la tecnica de fuego. Que salio hacia Naruto.

—**Suiton: Mizu rebiyatan (Estilo de Agua: Leviatan de Agua)** —Un enorme Leviatan de agua "se comio" al Dragón de Sasuke y luego golpeo al Uchiha en el pecho quebrandole algunas costillas—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Sasuke?

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban mudos.

Sobre todo un anciano Hiruzen, quien miro a Minato sorprendido.

—_Naruto… transformo su Chacra en agua… igual que Tobirama-Sensei_—penso un sorprendido Hiruzen.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes Sasuke? —pregunto Naruto "aburrido"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino volvio a aparecer junto a Ritsuko y le dijo algo al oido. La Kitsune abrio sus ojos sorprendida pero luego se calmo.

—**Gracias. Ino-Chan**—dijo la Kitsune.

—Por nada, Ritsuko—dijo Ino sonriendole— ¿Cómo va Naru?

—**Esta jugando con Sasuke y le esta dando una buena paliza**—dijo Ritsuko como si hablara de cualquier cosa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se puso de pie un tanto herido, formo su Chidori y se lanzo contra Naruto, quien lo miraba aburrido.

— ¡MUERE! ¡CHIDORI! —grito Sasuke enloquecido. Naruto se hiso a un lado y Sasuke siguio de largo.

—**Raiton: Kōsen karasu (Elemento Rayo: Cuervo Rayo)** **—**dijo Naruto. Extendiendo sus manos hacia el Uchiha.Sasuke volvio a ir hacia Naruto, pero lo que parecia ser alguna clase de ave de Raiton fue hacia él y lo golpeo bastante fuerte, haciendole caer al suelo— ¿No tienes nada mas para mí, Sasuke?... creo que no lo tienes—Naruto comenzo a caminar calmadamente hacia su familia y sus compañeros de generación, chasqueo sus dedos cuando escucho a Sasuke ponerse de pie muy lastimado— **Fuuton: Rosario midori fūryoku (Estilo de Viento: Rosario de Viento Verde)** Sasuke comenzo a realizar una cadena de sellos, pero unas bolas de viento verde; ataron los pies, las piernas y brazos de Sasuke. Haciendole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Mientras que intentaba usar la Marca de Maldición.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi, vio como Sasuke comenzaba a hacer uso de la marca de maldición, asi que se lanzó a la arena para ayudar a Sasuke.

Antes de alcanzar al Uchiha, Hatake, sintio un gran golpe en su cuello…

Era Ritsuko quien le habia pegado en el cuello y despedia una gran cantidad de Reiki. Agarro al Hatake por su chaleco verde y le pego una fuerte patada que agrieto la pared del estadio.

—**Asi que a diferencia de Naru… tu si ayudaste al mocoso… a pesar de que él deseaba matar a Naru**—dijo Ritsuko mientras que sacaba a Kakashi del agujero de la pared y lo lanzaba hacia donde estaban Minato y Kushina.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se libero de la tecnica de Naruto y la Marca de Maldición se apodero de él: Primero aparecieron las marcas que simulaban tatuajes negros de fuego, luego: Su piel se volvio de color gris oscuro, su cabello crecio y se volvio de color azul oscuro, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos con la esclerótica negra. Saco de su espalda unas especies de manos y además una marca oscura en forma de estrella en el puente de la nariz.

Sasuke cargo un Chidori negro y corrio hacia Naruto.

— ¡Al fin nos pusimos serios! —grito Naruto. Mientras que activaba por primera vez su "Modo dios"; su piel adquerio un tono bronceado, "los bigotes" de sus mejillas se volvieron dorados, su cabello se alargo y se volvio plateado. De su espalda salieron un par de alas de Ángel.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡Es… ES UN ÁNGEL! —Exclamo Yoshino Nara sorprendida y asustada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke estaba ya muy cerca de herir al rubio; practicamente ya podia sentir como habia atravesado el corazón de Naruto… cuando el rubio contraataco.

—**Purazuton: jū-ichi Ringu (Elemento Plasma: Once Anillos)** —Once anillos uno tras otro golpearon a Sasuke con la fuerza suficiente como para enviarlo al otro lado de la arena —**Purazuton: Hebi kyūshoku (Elemento Plasma: Serpiente buscadora de Plasma)** **—**Naruto puso su mano en el suelo y se veia como habia un leve "levantamiento" en la tierra y que iba hacia Sasuke; quien aun no caia al suelo a causa del ataque anterior.

Cuando Sasuke por fin comenzo a caer al suelo. La serpiente salio de la tierra y le mordio en el cuello tumbandolo e inmovilizandolo, enrollándose en su cuerpo. Y por consecuencia… dejandole terribles quemanduras de **5°** Grado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Varios Shinobis y Aldeanos atacaron a Naruto.

Naruto sonrio macabramente, diriguio Chacra a su mano izquierda y **5** sellos se formaron a su alrededor. De los sellos salieron **5** ángeles. Que atacaron a aquellos que intentaban llegas hasta Naruto.

—Azrael: Maneja Ninjutsu—dijo Naruto señalando a **1** de los Ángeles— Abu Yaria: Maneja Genjutsu—dijo señalando al **2** de los Ángeles— Adriel: Maneja Taijutsu—Señalo al **3** Ángel— Samael: Maneja Kenjutsu—luego señalo al **4** Ángel—y finalmente: Kafziel: Maneja Senjutsu—señalando al **5** Ángel.

—Naru-Kun—dijo Ino desde su lugar—Date prisa… ya sabes lo que puede pasar si ellos **5** se quedan demasiado tiempo en este mundo.

—Ellos **5** son los sirvientes de Shinigami-Sama—informo Naruto, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a un Sharingan maduro de **3** aspas y luego a un Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno. Con un motivo de **3** aspas delgadas. Que dejo a Sasuke realmente asustado.

—¿Co…? ¿como es posible que tu…?—pregunto Sasuke asombrado de ver un Mangekyou Sharingan en los ojos de Naruto.

**(N/A: Diego: Solo juntenlo: www. deviantart. ****Com / more like this / 405714591 ? view _ mode = 2#skins)**

—**Kami no Kettei**: **Kankin (Decisión de dios: Encierro)** —dijo Naruto. Mientras que se acercaba a Sasuke y ponia su mano en el hombro de Sasuke, se acercaba a su oido y le susurraba— _Solo el día… en el cual comprendas que con tus actos solo deshonras a tu clan… solo ese día… podras volver a moldear tu chacra… mientras tanto. Tu Chacra sera como un viento Huracanado sin quedarse jamas quieto_—dejaba alli al Uchiha.

Los **5** ángeles; que eran sirvientes de Shinigami; desaparecieron.

Sakura salto hacia el lugar donde estaba Sasuke que parecia haber caido dormido.

—¡SASUKE-KUN! —grito Sakura mientras que intentaba despertar al Uchiha— ¡DESPIERTA SASUKE-KUN! —La Haruna entendio que eso no le serviria de nada… entonces se lanzo contra Naruto. Intento pegarle un puño.

Pero Naruto agarro la mano de Sakura y dijo, mirandola fijamente a los ojos:

—Vuelve a tocarme y te mato—aseguro el Uzumaki, calmado mientras que caminaba hacia su familia y sus amigos.

La familia de Naruto, sus compañeros de equipo, los otros Chunin (junto a Gaara y Temari que se quedaron en Konoha) aplaudieron al rubio por su desempeño en la batalla.

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Minato, Kushina, Nagato, Konan, Inoichi, Kazumi (la esposa de Inoichi) Naruto e Ino.

Llegaron a la mansión. Los humanos se fueron a comer, mientras que los **2** pequeños dioses iban a la habitación que compartian.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Ino se lanzo en la cama.

—Estoy MUY cansada—dijo Ino lanzandose en la cama y sonriendo—Todo salio bien al final… ¿Pero que fue lo que le hiciste al emo?

—Descontrole su Chacra—dijo Naruto mientras que suspiraba del cansancio—Ahora… este respondera deacuerdo a sus emociones.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un ANBU se presento en la sala del comedor de la Mansión Uzumaki.

—Lord Hokage—dijo el ANBU—Los lideres de los principales Clanes… desean tener una reunioncon usted… es de carácter urgente. Desean saber que haran con los que interfirieron en el combate.

El ANBU y Minato desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

Al llegar, la oficina era un completo caos.

Se hablo largo y tendido sobre el castigo y los que intervinieron en el combate fueron encarcelados… ¿Pena? **2** Meses en la carcel y **3** Meses de trabajo a la comunidad.

—Lord Hokage—dijo Hayate extendiendo un pergamino—Es…*tos*… es la prima…*tos*… de Kushina y Nagato…*tos*… Uzumaki Terumi Mei…

—La Mizukage—dijo Minato mientras que leia la nota y sonreia—Creo que mi familia y yo necesitamos unas largas vacaciones; Hayate… avisale a Sarutobi que él estara al mando mientras que nosotros estamos de vacaciones.

Sarutobi fue puesto de sobre aviso y solo suspiro. Dijo que tomaria el mando.

—Hiruzen-Sensei—dijo Jiraiya mirando a su Sensei como si se comunicaran por telepatia.

—Siguelos… que no se le acerquen—dijo Hiruzen.

**Kirigakure**

—Kushina-Sama—dijo Zabuza—Lady Mizukage, pidio que fueran a visitarla de inmediato. Puesto que desea conocer al joven Naruto y la joven Ino.

—Iremos de inmediato—dijo Kushina— ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?

—Zabuza Momochi y ella es mi hija: Yuki Haku—informo Zabuza. Señalando a una Kunoichi ANBU.

**Oficina de la Mizukage**

Mei Terumī es una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro.

Tenia un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que caia justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubria hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, llevaba una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llegaba a cubrir los hombros y sigue dejando una hendidura de tamaño considerable…

Llevaba pantalones cortos del mismo color que el vestido y, debajo de esos, leotardos de malla, que baja sobre sus rodillas. Alrededor de la cintura, lleva un cinturón con una bolsa.

—Hola… Kushina-Chan—dijo la Mizukage en su lugar sin moverse y mirando a Naruto.

Haciendo que Ritsuko, Mizuki e Ino solo fruncieran el seño.

— _**¡SI SE LE ACERCA A NARU-KUN LA MATO!**_—Pensaron las **3** feminas un tanto enfadadas.

—Hola Mei-Chan—dijo Kushina—Él es mi hijo: Naruto; ella es su novia Yamanaka Ino… a Ritsuko ya la conoces.

—Asi es, Kushi-Chan pero… ¿Qué los trae a Kiri? —pregunto Mei sonriente a su prima.

—Pues… tuvimos un incomveniente, con el ultimo miembro de los Uchiha—dijo Kushina—Necesitamos un lugar tranquilo para entrenar a Naru-Kun e Ino-Chan. Ya sabes bien que…

—Que Akatsuki ira tras él y tambien Kumo—dijo Mei sonriente—Yo los entrenare en Kenjutsu de nuestro clan y les enseñare algunos Jutsus de mi propiedad. Pueden quedarse en el distrito que tu clan nos diseño. Ademas… varios miembros de tu clan que se quedaron aquí en Kiri desean hablar contigo y con Nagato-Kun.

—Ok—dijo Kushina calmada.

La familia Uzumaki-Namikaze y los Yamanaka fueron al distrito Uzumaki. Donde Kushina y Nagato se encontraron con viejos conocidos y los trataban a todos como Reyes.

La familia se organizo en la mansión principal del distrito Uzumaki.

**Base de Akatsuki**

Obito… ¡digo!... Madara envio a Itachi y a Kisame que fueran a Kiri, puesto que alli se encontraba el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

**Kiri**

**Area de Entrenamiento de la Pedofila… ¡digo! …de la Mizukage.**

Naruto e Ino se reunieron con la Mizukage.

—Muy bien, Niños… desde hoy entrenaran conmigo en Jutsus **Suiton (Agua)**, les enseñare a producir el elemento **Futton (Vapor)** y… a crear Jutsus de elemento **Yoton (Lava)** —informo la Mizukage. Ambos jovenes asintieron. Y le mostraron a la Mizukage Jutsus Suiton; ella comenzo a enseñarles primero Futton (Vapor). Hasta que aparecio un ANBU.

—Lady Mizukage… nos han avisado de Itachi y Kisame se ecuentran serca de Kiri—dijo el ANBU.

—Llama a Kushina; iremos ella, Naru, Ino y yo—dijo la Mizukage. El ANBU hiso lo ordenado.

**Mansión Uzumaki**

La familia fue puesta de sobreaviso.

Naruto e Ino se vistieron mejor y junto a Kushina. Fueron a buscar a la Mizukage.

—¿¡Qué es lo que haran!? —pregunto Minato sorprendido de como su esposa y su hijo se preparaban para enfrentar a los Akatsuki —¿¡Se estan olvidando de que uno de ellos es un Shinobi renegado de Konoha!?

—¿Estas seguro de que Itachi es un renegado Otosan? —pregunto Naruto—¿O es solo que no deseas perder a tu espia en Akatsuki?

—No pense que supieras eso, Naruto—dijo Jiraiya apareciendo.

—¿Se puede saber que rayos haces aqui? —pregunto Ino calmada pero liberando un instinto asesino. Que los sorprendio a todos.

—No puedo permitir que se reunan con Itachi; ningun Shinobi de Konoha puede reunirse con él—dijo Jiraiya.

—Ino-Chan y yo somos Kamis… asi que las reglas de los humanos no nos tocan a nosotros—dijo Naruto.

Todos se sorprendieron, pero Naruto tenia razon.

Naruto, Ino, Kushina y Mei salieron en busqueda de los Akatsuki.

**Entrada a Kiri**

Kisame e Itachi se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea. Y caminaban hacia ella.

Pero fueron detenidos por un muro de fuego.

De un gran Shunshin salieron: Naruto, Ino, Kushina y Mei.

—Itachi y… Kisame ¿verdad? —pregunto el rubio, mirando al Uchiha y al "hombre pez"

—¿Cómo es posible que sepas nuestros nombres? —pregunto calmado Itachi.

—Ustedes saben quien soy yo… asi que por consecuencia yo sé quienes son ustedes—respondio Naruto calmadamente—Se que estan aquí por mi Biju…—Naruto libero una cantidad casi palpable de Chacra y Reiki. Que dejo a ambos miembros de Akatsuki pensando seriamente si luchar o mas bien escapar—Pero… por sus rostros dudo que justo ahora deseen atacarme ¿verdad? —Itachi y Kisame se miraron el uno el al otro y luego asintieron a lo que dijo Naruto—Les traigo una propuesta… unanse a mí, tengan toda la protección del Clan Uzumaki y ayudenme a pararle los pies a ese idiota que se esta haciendo pasar por Madara.

—¿Cómo es posible que sepas que alguien se hace pasar por Uchiha Madara? —pregunto Itachi calmado.

Naruto uso su "Modo Kami"

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué deciden? —pregunto Naruto. Ambos Shinobis tenian ante ellos a un dios y por consecuencia… solo saldrian muertos de dicho enfrentamiento, asi que se arrodillaron ante él. Naruto extendio su mano derecha y con el elemento Yang los revestio con ropas comunes de Shinobis.

—Aceptamos servirle… Naruto-Sama—dijo Kisame. Kizame vestia con: Una camisa roja y un pantalon ANBU negro. En su frente reposaba la bandana de Uzushio.

Itachi vestia con: Una chaqueta negra sin mangas, una camiseta blanca y un pantalon ANBU azul. En su frente reposaba la bandana de Uzushio.

—Nos quedaremos en Kiri temporalmente, hasta que yo sepa como moverme, cuando Akatsuki decida moverse ¿entendieron? —pregunto Naruto.

—**Hai… Naruto-Sama**—dijeron ambos al Unisono.

—_Eso fue muy facil_—penso Kushina sin poder creer que solo con una charla se hubieran librado de un enfrentamiento contra esos **2**.

—_Creo que con Naruto-Kun, las cosas en este mundo mejoraran muchisimo_—penso Mei mientras que se relamia los labios; Haciendo que Ino y Ritsuko se enfadaran, pero no dijeran nada.

Al volver a Kiri. Se encontraron con Jiraiya; quien al ver a Kisame intento atacarlo.

Pero Naruto lo detuvo poniendo un Tornado Katon frente a Jiraiya.

—¿¡Se puede saber porque esos **2** vienen con ustedes y porque los defiendes!? —pregunto un molesto Jiraiya.

—Cuide su lengua Jiraiya-San—le advirtio Kushina—Ellos **2** ahora son sirvientes de Naruto e Ino.

Jiraiya se puso blanco de colera, liberando un gran instanto asesino.

Pero Naruto libero el suyo, ademas de su Chacra y Reiki. Causando que Jiraiya pudiera casi que ver su muerte.

—**Asi es… Ahora ellos son mis aliados… asi que ahora poseen los poderes de un Semi-dios… son como Ángeles pero no estan ciegos**—explico Naruto. Mientras que los **2** Ex-Akatsukis desaparecian en un Shunshin: Itachi en un Shunshin de Katon y Kisame en un Shunshin de Suiton.

Jiraiya miro fijamente al hijo de su alumno, sus ojos sentelleaban con un gran odio… Jiraiya desaparecio en un Shunshin.

—Vamos a entrenar—dijo Kushina—Akatsuki no se quedara quieto y no tenemos todo el día.

Todos volvieron a su entrenamiento, mientras que pensaban lo que seria enfrentar a Akatsuki.


	4. No te enfrentes a un dios

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco los personajes del Folclore Japones que usamos en este fic.**

**Esto es un Reciclado de algunos de nuestros Fics. Reescribiendolo con mucho mas cuidado y "Precisión Quirurgica" **

**El unico personaje que nos pertenece es Misaki.**

**Naruko de algun modo nos pertenece al tiempo que no.**

**Posdata: Si desean saber cual es el nuevo Mangekyou Sharingan de Naruto escriban en el Google "****Chaos Mangekyou Sharingan"**** es la primera imagen"**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**No te enfrentes a un dios**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto e Ino seguian entrenando bajo la fija mirada de Mei y Tsunade. Quienes a penas dejaban que los jovenes descansaran.

—**Naruto-Kun**—le llamo Misaki apareciendo—**Shinigami-Sama, dice que estamos en un problema muy grande: aparentemente; Amanozako, le prometio a una mortal… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?... esa que era amiga de Ino-San; la que intento golpear a Naruto-San durante la batalla entre él y el muchacho celoso.**

—Sakura—dijo Ino.

—**Eso… Amanozako le prometio a Sakura, el amor del desendiente de Indra, a cambio de que ella convenza al chico para unirse a Akatsuki**—dijo Misaki

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu aparecio, asomando su cuerpo por un arbol y escuchando una parte de la conversación entre Misaki y los jovenes.

—_Hum… ese chico… es el Jinchuriki del __**9**__ colas… pero no puedo sentir ningun Chacra proviniente del Zorro ¿Qué estara pasando_? —se pregunto Zetsu, mientras que intentaba volver a undirse en el tronco del arbol.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Debemos de advertirle a tu padre y a Hiruzen, Naruto-Kun—dijo Ino preocupada. El chico asintio.

—Bien…—dijo el joven—Misaki… adviertele a Hiruzen y vuelve a Kiri.

El Ángel elevo vuelo y se diriguio a Konoha a una velocidad casi supersonica.

Y dejando a los jovenes solos.

—Sakura—dijo Naruto mientras que se sentaba bajo un Saman que él mismo hiso surgir—Esa chica es tan predecible.

—Si se unen a Orochimaru tendremos muchos problemas, Naru… y si Sasuke en verdad esta dispuesto incluso a venderle su alma al diablo entonces…—Naruto interrumpio a Ino.

—Perdoname por interrumpirte linda… pero Sasuke con tal de superarme, es capaz de MUCHO MÁS; que solo venderle su alma al diablo—dijo Naruto—Despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan no es un incomveniente para una batalla entre él y yo... el incomveniente sera si consigue las celulas… —Naruto dejo de hablar en voz alta y se comunico con su novia mediante telepatia—_Si consigue las celulas de un miembro del Clan Senju… podria despertar el Rinnegan y ese seria un problema._

—_Aun asi_—Ino tambien hablo mediante telepatia—_Tu no posees un Mangekyou… Susanoo me dijo que eso se llama __**Saki no Renzo (Lente del Destino)**__ que es Carmesi igual que un Mangekyou y que es capaz de bloquear los verdaderos Mangekyou, ademas de que puedes elegir el destino de cualquier humano._

—Te doy la razon—dijo Naruto en voz alta y sonriendole—Al tiempo que no te la doy… Sharingan_—_Naruto le mostro como un Sharingan maduro de 3 tomoes, adornaba sus ojos—Los tomé de Danzo y tambien tomé el Byakugan de Hiashi…—Naruto desactivo su Sharingan— Si Sasuke toma las celulas de algun miembro del Clan Senju, entonces puede despertar el Rinnegan… pero a futuro… sera manipulado por alguno de ellos **2**: Ya sea Kaguya o por Satori para aumentar su poder—Naruto se puso de pie y le ofrecio su mano a su amada rubia—Te necesito a mi lado Ino-Hime—la rubia sonrio y se puso de pie ayudandose por su amado. La Kunoichi beso al joven ante ella y en un susurro, apenas audible le conto.

—_Shinigami desea hacer un trato con nosotros… ella conoce un modo de evitar que Madara se convierta en el Jinchuriki de Jubi y desea tu ayuda a cambio de la suya—_dijo Ino telepaticamente.

—Luego me encontrare con ella—dijo Naruto, mientras que miraba el cielo y veia las nubes que amenazaban con una fuerte lluvia por caer en cualquier momento. Beso los labios de Ino y ambos desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

**Konoha; Hospital**

**Sasuke se encontraba soñando:**

_Se encontraba en un puente, a sus espaldas Sakura y una chica pelirroja._

_Frente a él estaba Danzo; quien retiraba unos bendajes de su brazo derecho._

—_Danzo__—penso la chica pelirroja que lo acompañaba__— __¿Qué clase de Jutsu utiliza?_ _—Al retirar los bendajes. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura y la otra chica, vieron __**10**__ Sharingan en el brazo derecho de Danzo._ _—__Tiene tantos Sharingan que incluso… es asqueroso_

—_¿Cómo incrustaste tantos Sharingan en tu brazo?_ _—Pregunto Sasuke serio._

—_Mediante varios metodos—__respondio el anciano— __Tomaria mucho tiempo explicarlo._

—_Cualquier explicación solo lograra molestarme mas—__dijo Sasuke mientras que intentaba calmarse__— Deseo preguntarte:__¿Quién ordeno la destrucción del Clan Uchiha?_

—_Fuimos nosotros… los consejeros del Sandaime Hokage__—dijo Danzo—__No eres nada muchacho… no vales nada. Tu hermano solo te dejo vivir para que fueras el causante del despertar de un dios. Y cuando Amanozano consiga despertar… entonces tu moriras. ¡No vales más que Naruto y jamas lo valeras!_

**Fin del Sueño**

Sasuke desperto abruptamente.

Solo para que su Chacra se descontrolara y perdiera una gran cantidad del mismo... ahora realmente estaba en peligro de muerte…

Sakura salio al pasillo.

—Necesito ayuda—dijo Sakura.

Varios medicos fueron a la habitación y sedaron a Sasuke para que su Chacra dejara de descontrolarse y no muriera.

—El dobe…—dijo Sasuke ahora mas calmado ¡Y comenzando a usar la cabeza! —Sakura ¿Dónde esta él?

—Hokage-Sama, Kushina-Sama, Nagato, Konan, Naruto, Inoichi, Kazumi e Ino se fueron de vacaciones… los que intervinieron en la batalla han sido encarcelados—dijo Sakura—Ellos se fueron a Kiri… pero no estoy segura.

—Sakura… creo que cometi una estupidez—dijo Sasuke, mientras que se sentaba en la cama—No creo poder volver a moldear mi Chacra a causa de la maldición que Naruto me puso encima… necesitare entrenar Taijutsu ¿Me ayudarias? —pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que si! —dijo Sakura feliz, según parecia… Sasuke comenzaba a tenerla en cuenta.

**Base de Akatsuki**

"Madara" no habia sabido nada de Itachi y Kisame. Hasta que aparecio Zetsu y le comento de que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi sabia sobre sus planes y del Mangekyou que aparentemente tenia el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

—No importa si posee o no un Mangekyou… yo lo enfrentare, lo derrotare y recuperare su Mangekyou al igual que su biju para asegurar el Plan ojo de Luna—dijo Madara, mientras que se preparaba para abandonar su base en compañía de Zetsu, Hidan y Kakusu.

—Se encuentran en Kiri—informo Zetsu a su señor.

Los **4** desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

**Kiri**

**Despacho de la Mizukage**

Ino, Naruto, Ritsuko y Mei se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de la Mizukage.

En eso, aparecio Itachi: Mostrando su Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno que Naruto le habia obsequiado.

—Naruto-Sama… Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Madara; se dirigen hacia la aldea—informo Itachi.

—¿Crees poder entretener a Zetsu? —pregunto Naruto —Yo me enfrentare al supuesto Madara.

—Si—dijo Itachi.

—Ritsuko-Chan, tu te enfrentaras a Kakuzu—dijo Naruto.

—Por consecuencia yo me enfrentare a Hidan ¿verdad? —pregunto Ino. A lo cual Naruto asintio.

Ellos salieron hacia la entrada de la aldea.

—Madara-Sama… El Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y sus ayudantes se estan… —Zetsu no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que Itachi le pego una patada en el rostro.

Mientras que Itachi y Zetsu luchaban entre ellos.

—_Eso fue en verdad rapido_—penso el enmascarado, mientras que realizaba una pregunta— ¿Itachi? ¿Por qué esta con el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi?

—Yo me encargo del Jinchuriki—dijo Hidan. Mientras que se lanzaba contra Naruto.

—**Suiton: Mizu no Dangan (Estilo de Agua: Balas de Agua)** **—**grito Ino.Las balas de agua perforaron el cuerpo de Hidan, dejandolo mudo de la sorpresa.

—¡Hidan! —grito "Madara" al ver a uno de sus mejores Shinobis ser atravesado por la tecnica de agua.

Naruto extendio su mano hacia "Madara" mientras que el enmascarado volvia a prestarle atención— **Fuuton: Kaze no Dangan (Estilo de Viento: Balas de Viento)** —Las balas viajaban a una gran velocidad, podia verlas gracias al Sharingan pero alcanzo a inmaterializarse para no ser lastimado.

—¿¡Que!? —exclamo Itachi—Las balas lo atravesaron como si no estuviera alli.

—No te preocupes Itachi—dijo Naruto mientras que activaba su Renzo, dejando al enmascarado sin palabras —De mi proximo ataque… no se salva Obito—El enmascarado quedo sorprendido y no podia moverse de la sorpresa. Naruto libero una cantidad casi palpable de Chacra y Reiki, que se mostraba — **¡Saki no Renzo!.**

—¡Jashin-Sama! ¡No olvides que estoy cumpliendo tu voluntad! —grito Hidan.

—_Genial… ¡Volvio a su estilo de "Testigo de Jehova_"! —Penso Obito sin darse cuenta de que los **3** habian caido en la tecnica de Naruto.

—Kakusu—dijo Naruto mirando al hombre—Te ordeno quemarte hasta la muerte—Un fuego dorado comenzo a quemar al hombre—Uchiha Obito… te ordeno…—Naruto no pudo terminar puesto que Hidan se arrodillo ante él.

—Naruto-Sama… permitame acabar con la vida de Obito—dijo Hidan—Jashin-Sama, me dice que usted y la señorita; son su Ototo y su Imoto… permitame acabar con la vida de Obito.

—Obito Uchiha… te ordeno caminar por la tierra hasta que tus pies sangren… y luego seguir caminando hasta que entiendas que tus acciones solo causan la ira y deshonra de tu clan—dijo Naruto.

Con movimientos lentos como de un robot. Obito retiro la mascara de su rostro y comenzo a caminar fuera de Kiri sin decir nada.

—Ya veo…—dijo Itachi—Asi que Jashin-Sama le ordeno a Hidan, ser un nuevo sirviente de Naruto-Sama.

—Por no contar con la estupida muerte de Kakuzu—agrego Kisame.

—Deseo que los **3**, me cuenten sobre el plan de Uchiha Obito—ordeno Naruto.

—El plan de Obito, era rodearse de personas que pudieran capturar a los Bijus y luego los encierra en una estatua demoniaca. Que él llama Gedo Mazo—dijo Kisame.

—Él piensa que puede controlar al Jubi y lanzar un Genjutsu sobre la luna y luego sobre el mundo entero, para sumirlo en un sueño eterno—dijo Itachi.

—Quiere acabar con las guerras y la paz; mas de eso no se—dijo sinceramente Hidan.

—Chicos… llevenlo a la Fea shima (Isla Justa)—Ordeno Naruto. Mientras que Itachi y Kisame tomaban a Hidan de los hombros y los **3** desaparecian.

**Fea Shima (Isla Justa)**

Era un campo de… pasto blanco y un gran castillo donde los **3** sirvientes vivian como reyes. Siendo servidos por unas Ángeles enmascardas que claramente eran sirvientes de Naruto.

**Kiri**

Naruto e Ino. Contaron que Jashin, habia ordenado a Hidan ser un espia en Akatsuki y que ahora estaba (en palabras de los jovenes) en: "Un paraiso para sus **3** sirvientes"

**Konoha**

Ya estaba anocheciendo en Konoha. Sasuke y Sakura salieron a toda velocidad de la aldea, para ir con Orochimaru y que los entrenara a ambos.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Al enterarse de lo sucedido. Hiruzen envio a Enma para que llamara a Minato.

**Kiri **

Minato, Kushina, Inoichi, Kazumi, Naruto e Ino. Se preparaban para volver a Konoha.

Cuando Enma aparecio frente a Minato.

—¿Qué sucede Enma? —pregunto Minato presintiendo que algo estaba muy mal en la aldea.

—Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura han escapado de la aldea para ir en busca de Orochimaru—dijo Enma.

—Volveremos a Konoha y enviaremos un equipo de busqueda—dijo Minato. Mientras que todos realizaban un Shunshin para volver rapidamente.

**Konoha**

**Oficina del Hokage**

Minato fue informado de lo ocurrido y envio a varios equipos Jounin y ANBU para buscar a Sasuke y Sakura.

Los equipos se desplegaron por las **5** aldeas, hasta dar con la abandonada base de Orochimaru.

Hayate, Shino y Kakashi. Encontraron la base abandonada.

—Escaparon hace pocas semanas—dijo Shino.

Todos continuaron la busqueda sin éxito alguno.

**5** semanas despues, los equipos no encontraron nada.

**Laboratorio de Danzo; Bajo Konoha**

—Aquí jamas nos encontraran, Orochimaru-Sama—dijo Kabuto mientras que continuaba realizando los entrenamientos de ambos genin.

—Eso espero Kabuto… si fallamos, estaremos perdidos y los **4** moriremos—dijo Orochimaru. Mientras que le ponia a Sakura el sello maldito del cielo.

**Algunos meses despues**

—Orochimaru-Sama—dijo Kabuto—Según parece… Kushina Uzumaki, a tenido otro hijo… creo que es una niña.

—La niña no me preocupa… es Naruto quien en verdad me preocupa… algo esta tramando y eso no sera bueno para nosotros —dijo Orochimaru preocupado—Kabuto… la base en la aldea de la Hierba… en Kusagakure ¿Sabes algo de dicha base?

—Según parece… nadie sabe sobre dicha base, Orochimaru-Sama—dijo Kabuto.

—Llamalos… es hora de irnos—Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a los pocos minutos. Los **4** desapararecieron en un Shunshin.

**Konoha; Mansión Uzumaki**

Los habitantes de la mansión (Minato, Kushina, Naruto) y los inquilinos (Inoichi, Kazumi, Ino, Tsunade y Shizune) ahora tenian una nueva tarea: Cuidar de las gemelas recien nacidas: Naruko y Karin.

Naruko tenia el cabello rubio, los ojos lila y la piel blanca.

Karin tenia el cabello rojo, los ojos rojos y la piel blanca.

Pero, el nacimiento de las gemelas, causo algunos _problemas y contratiempos_ para los jovenes dioses. Que ya de por sí tenian que preocuparse por sus enemigos.

Naruko y Karin solo se mantenian en silencio cuando Naruto las cargaba.

Era como si ambas pequeñas tuvieran un boton de apagado, que solo Naruto pudiera oprimir; de lo contrario ambas lloraban TODO EL SANTO DÍA.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**5 años despues del nacimiento de Naruko y Karin**

—Na… Naru… Naruto-Niisama—dijo Karin un tanto temerosa, puesto que su hermano las estaba llevando a ella y su gemela por un bosque—¿A…? ¿A dónde vamos?

—No tengas miedo, Karin-Neechan—dijo Naruko sonriendole a su gemela—Niisan jamas nos haria daño. ¿A que le temes? —Antes de que Karin pudiera hablar, Naruto lo hiso primero.

—Muy bien niñas… aquí sera—dijo el mayor mientras que se quitaba una bolsa llena de pergaminos, que llevaba en la espalda —No tengas miedo. Karin… muy bien, Niñas. Hoy comenzare con su entrenamiento Ninja.

—¡MUY BIEN, VAMOS A ENTRENAR! —dijo escandaloza Naruko.

—No grites, Naruko-Chan—dijo Naruto, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo y las niñas lo imitaban—Antes de comenzar... les dire en que se diferencian, un Shinobi y una Kunoichi. —Naruto tomo aire, mientras que pensaba en como hablarles a las niñas, luego de estar un largo rato en silencio, por fin decidio hablar—Un Shinobi: Es el titulo recivido por los hombres y nuestro trabajo en la aldea tiene muchos enfoques: Asesinato, recolectar información, espionaje e infiltración; en cambio, una Kunoichi: Se encarga de el espionaje y si es necesario la seducción.

—La seducción es para recuperar información o un asesinato ¿Verdad Niisama? —pregunto Karin. A lo cual Naruto sonrio por la inteligencia de su hermanita.

—Exactamente Karin-Imoto—dijo Naruto. Mientras que sacaba 2 pergaminos: Uno rojo y otro amarillo—Naruto abrio el amarillo y les mostro a ambas un par de pedazos de papel—tomen los papeles e inyectenle Chacra —Ambas niñas lo hicieron. El papel de Naruko se arrugo—Naruko: Eres Raiton (Rayo)… igual que yo.

—¡Que Kawai, Niisan! —dijo Naruko—¿Y tu Karin-Neechan? —Karin concentro su Chacra en el papel que tenia en su mano y este se corto a la mitad.

—Karin: Es Fuuton (Viento)—dijo Naruto sonriente. Ambos rubios notaron como Karin entriztecio.

—¿Por qué estas triste Karin-Nee? —pregunto Naruko—Tu elemento es muy raro— La pelirroja abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos y respondio.

—Es solo que yo tambien queria entrenar con Naruto-Niisama—respondio Karin triste—Pero… Niisama no es Fuuton.

—**Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken**—Naruto sostenia un Rasengan en el aire con **4** aspas girando a gran velocidad. Naruto lanzo la tecnica, que taló una hectarea entera—¿Qué decias?

En eso aparecio un ANBU.

—Naruto-Sama—dijo el ANBU—Lord Hokage desea verlo a usted, junto a Naruko-Sama y Karin-Sama. Ahora mismo en su oficina.

—Bien—dijo Naruto—Niñas ¿Ya saben como hacer un Shunshin? —Ambas asintieron dedutativas—Vamos con Otosan—Los hermanos desaparecieron en el aire.

**Oficina del Hokage**

Todos los Jounin estaban en la misma habitación y sabian el porque de su convocación.

—Minato-Sensei—dijo Kakashi—¿Esta usted seguro de su decisión?

—Si Kakashi… lo estoy—dijo Minato—Sus Jutsus son lo suficientemente poderosos como para que lo consideremos como un Tokubetsu Jounin y lo saben.

—Sus habilidades estan mas alla de las nuestras Minato-Sama—dijo Ibiki—No olvides la misión de Naruto y quien es ahora Naruto.

—Es por eso mismo que deseo hacerle esta propuesta—dijo Minato sonriente.

Naruto, Naruko y Karin aparecieron en la habitación.

—Vaya… esta parece ser una gran reunin de Jounin—dijo Naruto.

—Naruto… deseamos promoverte a Tokubetsu Jounin ademas, de que desde este momento seras el Sensei de Naruko y Karin—dijo Minato.

— **¡NIISAN ACEPTA, OTOSAN!** —gritaron al Unisono Naruko y Karin. Metiendo a Naruto en un gran embrollo. Ambas niñas se giraron hacia Naruto con su "Ojitos de cordero degoyado no Jutsu"

—¡Muy bien… acepto! —dijo Naruto.

Le entregaron una camisa negra con los remolinos en los hombros, su Chaleco Jounin verde palido con un remolino en la espalda y un pantalon ANBU negro.

Naruto volvio a entrar en la habitación luego de cambiarse y sus hermanitas lo abrazaron.

Ahora serian oficialmente entrenadas por su hermano mayor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de Orochimaru**

Orochimaru seguia mal herido desde la batalla contra Naruto.

Necesitaba el cuerpo de Sasuke cuanto antes… cuanto antes o de lo contrario moriria.

—_El costo por la reanimación es este pero… ¡No es nada comparado con el poder que estoy a punto de poseer!_ —penso Orochimaru. Mientras que veia como algo parecido a una lanza, atravesaba la puerta. Cruzo sus brazos para recibir el ataque y no morir en el intento—_Este Chacra… es bastante peculiar… esta bañado en un odio…—_Una Katana corto la puerta. Y detrás de ella estaban Sasuke y Sakura—Viniste... justo como lo imagine.

—Ya no tengo nada mas que aprender de ti… incluso ahora… puedo considerarme despiadado—respondio Sasuke.

—Orochimaru—dijo Sakura mientras que el ambiente en la habitación se volvia frio, a causa del Hyoton de Sakura—¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Sasuke-Kun sobre ser despiadado?

Recuerdo

_Sasuke se encontraba en medio de miles de Shinobis caidos._

—_Si no te vuelves despiadado… no podras matar a Naruto e Itachi—dijo Orochimaru._

—_Cuando los tenga ante mi… sere todo lo despiadado que puedo ser—respondio el chico._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

—Ahora—dijo Sasuke—Te demostrare… que tan despiadado puedo ser…—Sasuke se lanzó sobre Orochimaru, quien "escupio" algo negro de su boca. Al darse vuelta, Sasuke encontro una serpiente blanca hecha de pequeñas serpientes—Sakura… yo me encargo, vete o Kabuto puede sospechar que el ritual de Orochimaru no habra funcionado.

—Bien, te veo fuera—dijo Sakura usando un Shunshin para salir de la base.

—Ahora que estamos solos, Sasuke… ¡Me daras tu cuerpo! —exclamo Orochimaru mientras que se lanzaba sobre el Uchiha y asesinado por Sasuke. Luego abandono la habitación.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha; Mansión Uzumaki.**

**10 de Octubre**

**Habitación de Naruto.**

—Hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿Verdad Naruko-Neechan? —pregunto Karin mirando a la rubia.

—Asi es. Asi que le daremos un gran plato de Ramen—dijo Naruko. Mientras que con la ayuda de la pelirroja servian en un planto el Ramen para su hermano mayor.

Ambas entraron la habitación de su Niisan, lo encontraron despierto y siendo besado por Ritsuko; no le dieron importancia a la Kitsune puesto que era normal verla rondar por la casa y simplemente le sirvieron el plato de Ramen.

—Gracias: Karin, Naruko—respondio Naruto sonriendoles, mientras que comia su desayuno—Luego del desayuno, iremos con Ino-Chan para seguir entrenando.

—¿Y donde nos encontraremos con Ino-Neechan? —pregunto inocentemente Karin.

—Niñas… les he dicho mil veces, que Ino no es nuestra hermana—dijo Naruto un tanto fastidiado.

—Pero ella, al igual que Ritsuko-Chan, son tus prometidas, Niisan—respondio Naruko.

—Vayan a bañarse, luego lo hago yo y salimos a entrenar—respondio Naruto.

Ambas niñas salieron para irse a bañar. Y luego aparecieron en el primer piso para desayunar.

Karin vestia: Su cabello largo recogido en una coleta, sus gafas inseparables. Una Chaqueta verde oscuro, una camiseta blanca y una falda negra. Ademas de una porta Shuriken en la pierna derecha. Mas unos sellos en sus muñecas.

Naruko vestia: Su cabello largo tambien recogido en una coleta, Una camisa negra, debajo una camisilla roja y una falda negra, ademas de un porta Shuriken en su brazo derecho. Mas unos sellos en sus muñecas.

Naruto vestia con su conjunto Jounin.

Las niñas desayunaron y salieron al encuentro de Ino en el campo de entrenamiento.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de Orochimaru**

Sasuke y Sakura. Llegaron al lugar donde estaba recluido Suigetsu dentro de un tanque de agua.

Suigetsu era un hombre alvino y de ojos lila.

—Hola… Sasuke—dijo Suigetsu.

—Hola… Suigetsu—dijo Sasuke—Ponte tu ropa… iremos por Juugo a la base del sur.

**Base del Sur**

—Muy… muy bien—dijo Juugo luego de ser liberado—¿Cuál sera nuestra misión?

—Mi plan—hablo Sasuke siendo seguido por Sakura—Es crear un equipo capaz de acabar con **2** personas… y solo con **2** personas: Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Itachi.

—Ya veo… deben de ser muy fuertes, si nos has reclutado—dijo Juugo, para luego mirar a Sakura—¿Me puedes decir quien es la chica?

—Haruno Sakura—dijo Sasuke casi sin darle importancia a Sakura—Es un ninja Sensorial, es muy fuerte y es ninja medico.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lugar de entrenamiento**

Al llegar se encontraron con Ino. Se saludaron con la joven y se pusieron a entrenar.

—Muy bien niñas—dijo Ino—Desde hoy entrenaremos en sus Jutsus; pero primero les enseñaremos la caminata sobre el agua… **Doton: Tsuchiryudan no Jutsu (Estilo de Tierra: Técnica del Dragón de Tierra) —**El Dragón salio de la tierra y golpeo fuertemente una hectarea de arboles, creando un crater—**Jinton: Mizu (Estilo Yin: Agua) **—Una gran cantidad de agua inundo el crater creando una Piscina.

—¿Y como se hace eso? —pregunto Naruko interesada

—Es simple niñas… dirijan Chacra a la planta de sus pies para caminar y no undirse—explico Ino. Mientras que ella y Naruto lo hacian como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo. Luego volvieron a tierra firme—Les toca—Naruko y Karin caminaron hasta el centro del lago.

—**Fuinjutsu: Shōheki Chacra (Estilo de Sellos: Barrera de Chacra) —**dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en el suelo y una gran barrera rodeo el lago—Niñas… Ino, Ritsuko y yo. Lanzaremos Jutsus y ustedes deben de esquivarlos.

Antes de que las pequeñas pudieran protestar. Los jutsus comenzaron a lloverles encima.

El entrenamiento con su Niisan era un tanto… Brusco y "Psicopata". Pero aun asi avanzaban mucho gracias a él e Ino y eso las tenia muy felices.


	5. Misión

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco los personajes del Folclore Japones que usamos en este fic.**

**Esto es un Reciclado de algunos de nuestros Fics. Reescribiendolo con mucho mas cuidado y "Precisión Quirurgica" **

**Los unicos personajes que nos pertenecen son: La desaparecida ****Misaki**** y Tomoe, la 3° Miembro del Equipo Genin de Naruto **

**(No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrio en mi espalda cuando pienso que este personaje (Tomoe) sera la pareja de Naruto, su alumna y un parecido que le encuentro con Tsunade)**

**Naruko de algun modo nos pertenece al tiempo que no.**

**Posdata: Para ustedes… nosotros vamos muy rapido, mientras que nosotros gastamos casi 25 paginas por cada capitulo de este fic. Y casi 8 capitulos del Anime Naruto: Shippuden. **

**Ademas… no olviden que tenemos una gran guerra que redactar a la vuelta de la esquina.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Misión**

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una mañana sin una sola nube.

Lo mas dificil de aprender a ser dioses. Fue aprender **2** tecnicas basicas de las divinidades: La Omnipresencia y la Omnisciencia.

El rubio nesecitaba saber de que deseaba hablarle Shinigami.

Asi que haciendo uso del principio de la Omnipresencia se transporto hasta el Reino de su Oneechan, llamado** "Valle de la Muerte"**

Alli fue recivido por uno de los esclavos de su Oneechan llamado: Azrael.

El sombrio ángel guió a Naruto hasta un palacio de cristal y lo guio luego hasta una habitación.

—_**Aquí se encuentra Shinigami-Sama**_—dijo Azrael mientras que desaparecia en un remolino negro.

Naruto entro y era una habitación de color azul claro.

—**Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Naruto-Kun**—agradecio la dama.

—Por nada, Neechan—dijo Naruto—¿Qué deseas de mí?

—Existen varios factores para que Akatsuki no logre sus objetivos o no logre sus objetivos —Explico Shinigami— **1**. Kaguya a resucitado en su lider: Uchiha Madara; **2**. Amanozako usara a Uchiha Sasuke para despertar y tomar el mundo antes que Kaguya; **3**. Salvar a los Jinchurikis puede significar salvar a Shinju y si la salvas a ella… acabaras con Kaguya, pero aun asi tendras que enfrentar a Amanozako.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas que yo haga? —pregunto Naruto

—Te otorgare un Fuinjutsu que debes de usar contra Madara y un Jutsu que debes de usar contra Sasuke—dijo Shinigami. Extendiendole un pergamino a su hermanito menor.

—Fuinjutsu Madara, Ninjutsu Sasuke—repitio Naruto para recordarlo.

—**Ryu Murazaki (Dragón Morado)**; es el Ninjutsu. Que devorará el chacra del mocoso—explico Shinigami—Por otra parte… en cuanto a Madara… tendras que usar el **Fuinjutsu: 13 Nankinjō no tōgoku** **(Arte de Sellado: Encarcelamiento de 13 Candados)**

—Fuinjutsu Madara; Ninjutsu Sasuke—repitio Naruto—¿Cómo podre pagarte esto Neechan?

—Ve… veraz… Naru-Kun—comenzo a tartamuderar la deidad de la muerte—Siempre… siempre he estado sola. Aquí en este reino… tengo a Azrael y los otros… pero… pero no es lo mismo… _que ser madre_.

—¿Deseas que yo te dé un hijo Neechan? —pregunto Naruto sintiendo lastima y compasion por la deidad.

—Sé… sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es demasiado, pero…—Shinigami no continuo hablando, puesto que sus labios fueron sellados por los del rubio.

Se separaron y caminaron hasta una habitación.

Se despojaron poco a poco de sus ropas, mientras que se acariciaban y besaban, lentamente. Exploraron el cuerpo de su pareja oliendolo y besandolo en cada rincon.

La pelinegra le dio su aprobación y el rubio entro en ella lentamente para evitar lastimarla.

Los suspiros y gemidos llenaron la habitación en pocas horas.

Minutos despues, Shinigami y Naruto se miraron a los ojos.

—**Debes de irte, Naru-Kun**—dijo Shinigami—**Sabes que ambas son capaces de subir al Valle si te sigues demorando.**

—Gracias por todo, Neechan—dijo Naruto. El rubio y la pelinegra se vistieron; Naruto oculto los pergaminos en sus ropas y desaparecio.

**Fea Shima (Isla Justa)**

Naruto llego y alli encontro a: Ino, Itachi, Kisame y Hidan.

Les conto sobre las tecnicas que Shinigami le habia obsequeado a Naruto. E hiso que los **4** aprendieran las tecnicas, por si él no tenia el tiempo suficiente para ejecutarlas.

—**Banbutsu Sōzō: Jinsei no kopī (Creación de todas las cosas: Copia de Vida)** **—**Al comienzo se veian **2** humos negruscos que poco a poco permitieron ver a 2 humanos: El primero era una copia al carbon de Itachi; el segundo era una figura femenina—Itachi: Combatiras a Sasuke—el clon asintio— Y tu…—La mujer era pelinegra, en sus ojos se veia un Sharingan y vestia de negro—deberas de vigilar y darme todos los datos posibles sobre los Jutsus de Sasuke—Ambos desaparecieron en un Shunshin—Vamos, Ino-Chan… tenemos que volver al mundo humano—dijo Naruto. Ambos desparecieron en el aire.

**Konoha: Area de Entrenamiento del Hokage**

Naruko y Karin se encontraban en medio del area de entrenamiento sin pista alguna de su Niisan.

—Muy bien Niñas—hablo Naruto Onmipresente—Es hora de que pongan en practica lo que han aprendido hasta hoy: Repartidos por varios puntos del campo de entrenamiento, encontraran unos banderines; Debes de conseguir 7 banderines cada una de ustedes… pero no sera tan facil como encontrarlos y recogerlos: Puesto que deberan de enfrentarse a mis creaciones: **Mokusei no ninja (Ninja de madera) **quienes no dudaran en atacarlas a punta de Taijutsu para evitar que ustedes tomen los banderines. Tienen hasta el medio día… ¡Comiencen!

Ambas niñas fueron en busca de los banderines. Pero pronto aprendieron algo: Era mas facil dar con los banderines, que acabar con los **Mokusei no Ninja** de Naruto.

Para Karin fue mas facil, puesto que podia sentir el Chacra de las invocaciones de su Niisan.

Naruto vio varias explosiones desde el lugar donde se encontraban Ino, Ritsuko y él.

Naruto besaba a ambas chicas, mientras que ambas solo podian rezar plegarias pidiendo que las niñas salieran vivas de la tortura… ¡disculpen! … entrenamiento del rubio.

Karin y Naruko aparecieron ante su hermano cada una con **7** banderines en sus manos y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¿Y ahora que haremos Naruto-Niisan? —pregunto una sonriente Karin.

—La verdad, no tengo nada planeado niñas, ahora supongo que iremos a casa—Naruto miro el cielo y se pregunto en que momento habia comenzado a anochecer—Si quieren… iremos a comer algo y luego a la mansión, creo que llovera esta noche—dijo Naruto mientras que los "adultos" se preparaban para realizar un Shunshin. Pero Naruko fue mas veloz.

—**Terepo no Jutsu (Jutsu de Teletransportación)** —exclamo Naruko y los **5** fueron teletransportados a Ichiraku Ramen.

**En otro punto; en las afueras de Konoha**

El equipo Hebi se movilizaba hacia un Templo Uchiha, donde se llevaria el encuentro final entre Sasuke e Itachi.

—Yo me enfrentare a Itachi—dijo Sasuke.

Al entrar se encontro con Itachi en un trono y con los ojos cerrados.

—Te dije que vinieras… solo cuando consiguieras el Mangekyou Sharingan —le recordo Itachi, mientras que le preguntaba—¿Qué es lo que ves con él?

—¿Qué es lo que veo? —Sasuke realizo una pregunta retorica—Veo tu muerte.

—¿Mi muerte? —pregunto Itachi. Moviendose a una velocidad imprecionante—Intenta volverla realidad.

Itachi saco un Kunai, mientras que Sasuke contratacaba con su Katana.

Itachi tomo el brazo de su hermano menor y lo lanzó contra el techo.

Sasuke uso Chacra para compensar el golpe y caer "de pie" en el techo. Volvio al suelo, cargo el Chidori en su mano izquierda y fue hacia Itachi.

—Chidori Nagashi—dijo poniendo su mano sobre el suelo y haciando que los rayos fueran hacia Itachi.

Quien salto para esquivar el ataque.

Sujetandose en el techo, habia un Kage Bushin de Sasuke. Quien se lanzo sobre Itachi clavandole su espada en el pecho y luego golpeandolo contra el suelo.

—Te has vuelto… fuerte—dijo Itachi.

—Finalmente… Itachi. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte—dijo Sasuke.

Itachi señalo algo a su derecha. Sasuke miro a Itachi sentado en el mismo trono. El otro que permanecia clavado en el suelo desaparecio transformandose en miles de cuervos.

—¿Qué deseas saber? —pregunto Itachi. En ese instante, una Katana atraveso el pecho de Itachi, debajo de su corazón.

—Aquella noche… dijiste que habias tenido un complice dentro del clan. Quiero saber su nombre… porque sera el proximo en mi lista—dijo Sasuke. Mientras que liberaba una cantidad enorme de Chacra a causa de la maldición de Naruto.

—Jamas me lo creerias—dijo Itachi.

—¡Dame su nombre! —grito Sasuke.

—Uchiha… Madara—dijo Itachi—La primera persona en despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan.

—¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?! —pregunto Sasuke molesto.

—No. Madara a encontrado algo aun mas poderoso que el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, algo que sobrepasa su poder—informo Itachi—Algunos dicen que es el Rinnegan… pero yo no tengo forma ni modo de saberlo.

De nuevo, el Genjutsu se vio activado y esta vez… Itachi aparecio sentado a varios metros detrás de Sasuke.

El joven vengador, uso su Chidori Eiso para apuñalar al segundo Itachi, que estaba detrás de él. Pero, la variante del Chidori, estuvo lejos de darle.

—Supongo que tendre que bajarte los humos—dijo Itachi poniendose de pie.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a lanzarse Shuriken el uno al otro.

**Konoha Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruto e Ino. Podian ver la batalla entre los hermanos Uchiha, haciendo uso de su **Vision Omnipresente**.

—Naruto-Kun… aquí hay gato encerrado—hablo Ino por primera vez, mientras que seguia comiendo—Algo no tengo claro y algo que no esta claro… ¿Por qué envias a esa chica para espiarlo si desde aquí podrias tomar toda la información sobre Sasuke como lo estamos haciendo? Y ¿Estas seguro de que el clon esta actuando como lo haria Itachi?

—La envie porque le introduje el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno. Ella copiara los Jutsus de Sasuke. Lo estoy… estoy seguro de que esta actuando como debe… no te preocupes—dijo Naruto sin dejar de comer.

**Lugar de la batalla**

Zetsu Bicolor vigilaba la batalla.

—No se han movido en lo mas minimo—hablo el Blanco.

—Estan luchando a puro Genjutsu—explico el Negro.

—El Mangekyou Sharingan… poco a poco te consume—explico Itachi.

—Una ceguera entonces… ¿Hay algun modo de evitarla? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Los genes Uzumaki o los genes Senju—explico Itachi.

Itachi creo un Tsukuyomi en el cual encerro a su hermano. Pero sorprendentemente. Sasuke se libero de la tecnica.

Sasuke se volvio a lanzar sobre su hermano haciendo uso del Chidori.

Pero un simbolo en la mano de su hermano, lo hiso recordar algo y su Chacra se descontrolo haciendole perder el Chidori e ir a parar a manos de su hermano.

Itachi los lanzo al suelo, puso su mano derecha en el pecho de Sasuke y grito.

—**Meiton: Kyūketsu kō (Elemento Oscuridad: Fauces de Inhalación)** **—**El sello en la mano de Itachi brillo con fuerza y robo una gran parte del Chacra de Sasuke dejando en un estado entre la vida y la muerte. Sasuke le pego una patada ascendente a su hermano y se alejo de él.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas utilizar un Jutsu Meiton? —pregunto Sasuke mientras que activaba un nuevo sello en su mano para reestablecer su Chacra.

Pero, al estar asustado por el nuevo elemento de su hermano, su Chacra se descontrolo y destruyo el techo del templo, dandole tiempo suficiente para escapar por esté.

Luego usando su espada consiguio decapitar a su hermano.

**Konoha**

—Ya me aburri de solo ser un espectador—dijo Naruto—Sasuke no ha aprendido nada nuevo en todo este tiempo…—Naruto realizo el Sello de la serpiente y seguido el del Dragón—**Ninpō: Musubu kugutsu (Arte Ninja Conexión de Titere)…**

**Lugar de la batalla**

Itachi realizo el sello de la serpiente y seguido el del Dragón.

— _¿Qué Jutsu usara?_ —se preguntaron Sasuke y Zetsu; el segundo estaba oculto en las sombras viendo la batalla.

— **Ninpō: Musubu kugutsu (Arte Ninja: Conexión de Titere)…** **—**El rostro de Itachi se deformo hasta mostrar: Una mujer joven de cabello largo y un Mangekyou Sharingan distinto al de Itahco. Dejando a Sasuke sin palabras; el enmascarado volvio a formar el sello de la serpiente, una luz escapo entre sus dedos y exclamo—**Ryu Murazaki (Dragon Morado)—**El Dragón salio a una velocidad abismal hacia Sasuke, quien a pesar de tener activado de Sharingan no podia moverse de la impresión al ver la velocidad con la que dicha tecnica, se diriguia hacia a él y solo con distraerse entre pensar si esquivarlo o usar un Kawarimi; termino por ser atravesado por el Dragón y comenzo a quemarse con una llamas moradas.

El enmascarado retiro su mascara mostrando a Naruto (Vestido como un miembro de Akatsuki) camino hasta Sasuke quien yacia en el suelo quemandose y siendo velozmente consumido por las llamas del ataque anterior.

—¡¿Que…?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANO?! —grito Sasuke furioso mientras que se quemaba lentamente—¡ESTA ERA MI BATALLA! ¡ESTA ERA MI VENGANZA! —El poco Chacra que aun le quedaba se descontrolo por completo.

—Y esta es la justicia de Naruto—respondio la mujer—Nunca enfrentaste realmente a Itachi… cuando termino tu batalla contra Naruto-Sama… su familia y él se "escaparon" hacia Kiri. Alli, les ofrecio a Itachi y Kizame unirse a sus fuerzas y usando un Jutsu pudo crear a un Clon. Toda esta batalla fue contra un Clon y en las sombras… Estaba yo… como si tuviera una camara fusionada con un Sharingan en mis ojos… tome todos tus Jutsus—la mujer metio sus manos en sus bolcillos, miro al Uchiha le dijo—Ademas ¿Para que seguir viviendo?

—¡PARA RENACER MI CLAN! —grito Sasuke… su cuerpo se habia derretido acausa del fuego lila y ya iba por sus manos.

—Te lo contare todo… mientras que sigues en este mundo: Los culpables de que Itachi masacrara a los Uchiha; fueron Hiruzen y sus consejeros: Danzo, Koharu y Homura. Los Uchiha no estaban dispuestos a ponerse bajo las ordenes del Hokage, asi que se decidio que Konoha se aprovecharia de sus ansias de poder… Itachi se volvio un doble agente: Entre los Uchiha y el ANBU; Al final, se le dio la misión de destruir su Clan… todo porque tu padre planeaba un golpe de estado. Pero… incluso luego de eso… le fue encomendada otra misión: Infiltrarse en Akatsuki; hace ya varios años; les ofreci a Itachi y Kisame unirse a las fuerzas de mi clan y los converti en Ángeles bajo mi mando… mientras que continuo acabando poco a poco con Akatsuki y Kaguya.

—¡¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?! —pregunto Sasuke.

—Ya has visto a Naruto-Sama transfigurado en Kami ¿verdad? —dijo la mujer. Eso era verdad… ya antes le habia visto transformado. Esa era la respuesta a la ultima incognita de Sasuke —Si no es para más… lo mejor sera que yo me vaya, Uchiha Sasuke… prometo que las llamas del **Ryu Murazaki** no acabaran con tu vida, pero destruiran el alma del Kami Amanozako. Que vive en tu interior—la mujer comenzo a caminar, pero se detuvo, dio media vuelta se acerco a Sasuke y vio como el Mangekyou en Sasuke habia alcanzado a activarse al estar muriendo. Sonrio le miro a los ojos y dijo—**Saki no Renzo (Lente del Destino)**—Los ojos de la mujer se transformaron en un Mangekyou Sharingan dorado; que al mirar fijamente el Sharingan de Sasuke, activo su Mangekyou, pero comenzo a devolucionarlo, hasta transformarlo en un Sharingan de **1** aspa. Lueg desaparecio en el aire. Dejando a Sasuke arder y ser consumido lentamente…

**No muy lejos de allí.**

Obito consiguio reflexionar sobre las palabras de Naruto y consiguio tambien dejar de estar bajo la influencia del Jutsu de Naruto.

—¿Y que es eso? —se pregunto el Uchiha mirando las llamas lilas desde el templo Uchiha.

Al llegar al lugar y reconociendo al hermano de Itachi… Decidio salvarlo. Lo consiguio haciendo uso de su Kamui y absorviendo las llamas con su ojo.

**Konoha**

**Mansión Uzumaki**

—Lo salvaron… Naru-Kun—dijo Ino mirando fijamente a su novio llegar a la habitación que compartian—Y Obito escapo a tu maldición.

—Lo sé linda… pero no es mi problema—dijo Naruto sonriendole—Si yo lo deseara… solo con chasquear mis dedos los desaparecia de la faz de la tierra… pero dejaria de ser divertido.

**Base de Obito... Base de "Madara"**

"Madara" le conto todo a Sasuke. Incluyendo lo que ya Sasuke sabia por Naruto.

—(…) Fue el ataque del Kyuubi hace ya **16** años—dijo Madara

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Solo el Sharingan… proveniente del Clan Uchiha… podia dominar al Kyuubi—explico Madara—Los ancianos sospechaban que un Uchiha estaba tras el ataque del Kyuubi y que esté solo fue una herramienta. Fueron vigilados día y noche por el ANBU y fueron enviados a una pequeña parte de la aldea… el Sandaime y el Yondaime fueron los unicos que protestaron ante este aislamiento de los Uchiha… pero aun asi Danzo del ANBU y los otros **2** consejeros no les hiceron caso… la falta de confiansa llevo a que todo esto se hiciera realidad—Madara tomo un respiro—El clan Uchiha planeo un golpe de Estado para tomar el control… Pero, para Itachi… la aldea fue mas importante asi que se puso al servicio del Sandaime y el Yondaime… a ambos no les quedo mas opcion que ordenar la destrucción del clan Uchiha...

— ¡Tu eres el traidor! —grito Sasuke, recordando las palabras de Itachi… aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro de si ese era el verdadero Itachi o no era él— ¡Les pusiste una trampa a los Uchiha! ¡Te asociaste con Itachi para destruir el clan!

—Él te mintio… lo dijo para evitar que nos encontraramos—dijo Madara—Queria que supieras la verdad... que él lo hiso para protegerte de mí y proteger el Clan. ¿Entiendes lo que significa? Para él tu vida era más importante que la aldea, más importante que el Clan—el enmascarado, le entrego un vaso de agua a Sasuke—Él se puso bajo las ordenes de Naruto… para que él no te matara… deseaba que vivieras y que despertaras un poder aun mayor del que ahora tienes. Quizo vivir como un criminal y como un traidor… aceptó el repudio en lugar del honor y el odio en lugar del amor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se reunio en una playa con: Sakura, Suigetsu y Juugo.

—Ya no seremos "Hebi" (Serpiente) —dijo Sasuke mientras que miraba fijamente el atardecer—De ahora en adelante… nuestro equipo se llamara "Taka" (Halcon) y tenemos un solo objetivo… ¡Destruiremos Konohagakure!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Naruko y Karin. Jugaban en el patio tracero de la mansión.

Naruto las miraba calmadamente. Ino y Ritsuko le abrazaban por la espalda.

—Lo viste… ¿verdad? —pregunto Ritsuko.

—Estuve presente…—aseguro Naruto —Ya no poseemos Chacra… Ni siquiera el mejor Shinobi… puede sentir el **Reiki (Energia Biju) **niel** Furin (Energia Celestial)**… Si Sasuke desea destruir Konoha, tendra que pasar por encima de mi Cadaver.

**::::::::::::::::::**

**Alguna base de Akatsuki… (Quizas en la Montaña Cementerio)**

—Conque aquí estas—dijo Madara—Ya todo esta listo.

—Estaba observando la luna… me hace recordar aquella noche—respondio Sasuke—Creo que comienzo a comprender a Itachi… no podia creerlo.

—¿Qué haras entonces? —pregunto Madara—¿Atacaras Konoha?

—Es posible—dijo Sasuke.

—Recuerda Sasuke… El Itachi al que enfrentaste no era el real… era alguien más—le recordo Madara—Aun tienes que encontrarlo y derrotarlo.

—Primero Konoha… luego Itachi—dijo Sasuke.

**Dentro de la base**

—Les dare un Biju… para que podais completar vuestas ambiciones—respondio Madara—Os lo dare… para que podais destruir Konoha.

—¿Biju? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Yo sé que es—dijo Sakura—Son como Kyuubi… son grandes consentraciones de Chacra con forma de animales.

—¿En pocas palabras? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Son seres muy poderosos… en un comienzo Senju Hashirama los tuvo bajo su control—dijo "Madara" —Pero termino repartiendolos para equilibrar el poder entre las naciones y firmas alianzas.

**Masión del Hokage**

Todos los lideres de Clanes, Jounin, ANBUS (Y Naruto) se encontraban reunidos.

—Akatsuki debe de haber recuperado **3 **o quizas** 4 **bijus hasta ahora…—dijo Naruto con un tinte sombrio y todos lo comprendian. No debe ser facil saber que algun idiota desea aprobecharse de tus nueras y tu suegra solo por poder—Necesito poner a salvo a los restantes Jinchurikis y sus bijus… sé que luego del incidente con Ritsuko hace **17** años no debe de ser facil para ustedes tener que lidear con el asunto… pero si permitimos que Akatsuki las continue recolectando… entonces despertaran a Jubi y soy el unico con el conocimiento del Fuinjutsu… para dividir a Jubi y a Shinju. Para detener a Amanozako y a Kaguya.

—Naruto-Kun, utilizo un Jutsu y ya detuvo a Amanozako—dijo Ino sorprendiendo a los demas.

**Base de Akatsuki **

Tobi se reunio con Zetsu.

—No sé si el Itachi al cual se enfrento Sasuke fue real o falso—dijo Zetsu—Pero… ahora podremos atacar Konoha sin que nada nos detenga.

**Kumo**

Suigetsu, arremetio contra un Shinobi de Kumo.

—¿Donde esta el Hachibi?—pregunto Suigetsu

—No nos subestimes—dijo el Shinobi—No tengo intenciones de deciros nada. Nosotros… el Clan Yotsuki jamas traicionaremos a nuestros camaradas.

—Un corazón con miedo no es firme—dijo Sasuke apareciendo y haciendo un sobre esfuerzo, a causa de su Sharingan sellado; su Sharingan comenzo a sangrar muy profusamente. Pero aun asi consiguio encerrar el Shinobi en un genjutsu.

—Suigetsu… suficiente… esta encerrado en el Genjutsu de Sasuke—dijo Sakura.

—Dinos ¿Dónde esta el Hachibi? —pregunto Sasuke. Mientras que las lagrimas de sangre seguian saliendo de sus ojos y hacian que el ardor fuera insoportable.

—Esta… entrenando en Unraikyo, el barranco de las nubes tormentosas—respondio en Shinobi

— ¿Cómo podemos identificarle?—pregunto Sasuke.

—Lleva **8** espadas… Y tiene los cuernos de un toro tatuados en su mejilla Izquierda—dijo el Shinobi.

**Konoha **

**Mansión Uzumaki**

—Si la misión consiste en detener a Akatsuki—dijo Karin—Nosotras deberiamos de ir con Niisan ¿No estas de acuerdo Karin-Neechan?

—Naruko—hablo Minato—Ustedes **2** apenas han comenzado su entrenamiento con su hermano… no tienen la experiencia necesaria en batalla.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Otosan—dijo Naruto comiendo con sus ojos cerrados—Enfrentalas a Kakashi y Kurenai; a ver quien vence a quien.

—Si deseas que tus alumnas y hermanas sean humilladas, lo hare hijo—dijo Minato—Al terminar de almorzar realizaremos la prueba.

**Campo 7 de Entrenamiento**

Era imposible… simplemente no podia ser. Naruto debio de haberlos encerrado a todos en un Genjutsu.

Nadie podia ver lo que veian sus ojos.

Minato y Kushina tenian las quijadas desencajadas de la impresión

¿Cómo rayos estaba Naruto entrenando a esas **2**?

Kurenai estaba inconciente y aun tenia espasmos por la tecnica Raiton que Naruko habia usado sobre ella.

Kakashi llevaba horas y horas vomitando: Karin lo habia encerrado en un tornado hace como unas **2** horas y apenas habia podido tocar el suelo, ya estaba vomitando tras unos arbustos.

**Kumo **

—_Ahora es mas poderoso que antes, que molestia_—penso Suigetsu.

—_Oh wow… se ve mucho mas guapo_—penso Sakura riendo.

El Jinchuriki de nombre Killer Bee… se encontraba bajando las escaleras de un templo en el cual habia dormido. Realizando su Rap de **2°**.Mientras que buscaba algo para comer.

Al bajar todos los escalones. Se encontro con los miembros de Taka.

— ¿¡Eres tu el Jinchuriki del Hachibi!? —pregunto Sasuke.

—¿No? Soy Hachibi-Sama vale—dijo Killer Bee—¿Eres un Jinchuriki-Sama?

—No—respondio Sasuke—Estoy aquí para capturarte.

—¡No! Tienes que decir "Por favor dejeme capturarle" —respondio Killer Bee.

—Suigetsu, ve por la derecha—ordeno Sasuke—Juugo, la izquierda; Karin, quedate detrás de mí. Yo lo atacare por el frente.

Suigetsu ataco a Killer Bee de fuente, creado una gran cortina de humo.

Cuando esta se discipo… se veia a Killer Bee deteniendo la espada como si no fuera problema.

—¡Por qué tu…!—pregunto Suigetsu.

—**El unico que puede matarme soy yo** —hablo con una voz femenina—**Asi que largaos o los mandare a volar.**

—Suigetsu… retrocede—dijo Juugo. Suigetsu retrocedio pero perdio la espada de Zabuza, que fue tomada por Killer Bee.

Juugo le lanzo un puño, pero Killer Bee respondio golpeandole en el cuello con el mango de la espada.

—**Hago un golpe de ventas para su ejecución**—dijo Killer Bee.

Mientras que Juugo activaba su marca de maldición. Confiado en que asi podria ganarle.

Pero a Killer Bee le vastó con un golpe al hombro de Juugo para hacerle perder su transformación.

—Tengo mucho poder y brillo de aparencia—dijo Killer Bee.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La 3° Miembro del equipo Naruto**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha**

**Mansión del Hokage**

Todos estaban reunidos en el despacho del Yondaime.

Dentro se encontraban Shinigami, Azrael y una joven.

—Hum… ¿Un pago para Naruto? —pregunto Kakashi—¿Un pago porque exactamente Shinigami-Sama? —la deidad se sonrojo.

—**Por un favor que Naruto-Kun me ha hecho—**dijo Shinigami sonrojada**—Esta chica sera la 3° miembro de su equipo.**

Naruto entro en la habitación y vio a Shinigami, junto a una niña: Piel palida, cabello en una coleta, su cabello era rubio arena, ojos lila, vestia con una camiseta carmesi y un pantalon corto tambien carmesi.

—**Hola Naruto-Kun**—le saludo Shinigami—**Antes de que te confudas… no. No es ella; a ella aun le falta un mes. Esta chica sera la 3° miembro de tu equipo** **Genin. Presentate linda.**

—Por favor disculpeme, Naruto-Sensei. Mi nombre es Tomoe, soy especialista en Genjutsu y espionaje… mi elemento es Jinton (Velocidad); de ahora en adelante sere la **3°** miembro del equipo **6**—se presento la creación.

—**Ella y tu ex compañera son distintas… Naruto. A pesar de que ella tambien fue creada por nosotros, ella es humana pero inmortal al igual que tu, Ino-Chan y Ritsuko-Chan**—dijo Shinigami—**Tomoe-Chan... Sé que haras que Naruto se sienta orguyoso de que seas su alumna.**

—Asi sera… Lady Shinigami—dijo Tomoe siendo respetuosa con su creadora.

—**Bien… Naruto, hiciste un explendido trabajo deteniendo a Amanozako. Todos estamos muy felices y orguyosos de que seas nuestro Ototo**—dijo Shinigami—**Aun te hace falta acabar con Akatsuki, fantastica idea de salvar a esos 3 Naru ya habra tiempo para pararle los pies a Kaguya. Pero ya sera a su tiempo.**

—Sayonara, Shinigami-Sama—dijeron todos al momento en que Shinigami desaparecia en un Shunshin.

—Sigueme Tomoe-Chan—dijo Naruto sonriendole a su nueva alumna—Te presentare con tus otras **2** compañeras de equipo.

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Naruto presento a Tomoe a sus hermanas: Naruko y Karin. Y les explico quien era ella y que ahora seria su compañera de equipo.

**Kumo **

Juugo fue derrotado por Killer Bee sin mucho exfuerzo. Y le pego una gran patada a Suigetsu, que le dejo malherido.

— _¿Quién es este tipo?_ —penso Sakura—_Detuvo a Juugo como si nada._

—_Consigue esquivar mi espada como si no fuera nada_—penso Suigetsu.

—Creo que es mi turno—dijo Sasuke mientras que caminaba hacia Killer Bee, con una gran calma. Saco su Katana y fue hacia él.

Killer Bee saco **10** espadas y con estas comenzó a atacar a Sasuke.

A Sasuke se le dificulto la batalla, al haber sido despojado de su Sharingan por Naruto.

Asi que acabo en el suelo con varios cortes por todo su cuerpo. Y su Katana frente a Killer Bee.

—Chidori—dijo Sasuke al momento de atacar a Killer Bee. Tomo la Katna, la cargo con el Chidori y golpeo con ella las espadas de Bee.

Solo para que sus espadas tambien fueran bañadas con el Chidori al igual que la de Sasuke

— _¿¡Tambien puede hacer fluir su Chacra!?_ —penso Sakura sorprendida.

—Vuela… vuela como una Mariposa ¡SI! —dijo Killer Bee. Para luego clavar las **10** espadas por el cuerpo de Sasuke — ¡Ocho colas! ¡Pica como abeja! —Killer Bee fue hacia Sasuke con la ultima espada— ¡Y ESTA ES LA PICADA FINAL! —los miembros de Taka fueron hacia Killer Bee. Salvando a Sasuke.

Suigetsu puso su Cuchillo Decapitador, ante Killer Bee antes de que matara a Sasuke.

Killer Bee uso un Jutsu Raiton, con el cual comenzo a cortar el Cuchillo Decapitador. Pero Sasuke uso su Chidori para fortalecer el arma de Suigetsu.

Juugo le pego un puño a Killer Bee.

Sakura le saco las espadas de Killer Bee a Sasuke, mientras que lo curaba.

—Sasuke—hablo Suigetsu—Debemos de atacarlo como si desearamos realmente matarlo… si no lo hacemos de ese modo… entonces no podremos capturarlo.

Juugo ataco a Killer Bee cuando él lo iba a golpear, usando su marca de Maldición.

Sasuke cargo su Chidori y tambien se lanzó sobre Killer Bee.

Suigetsu uso su Cuchillo Decapitador.

Pero simplemente era inutil.

Los **3** Shinobis acabaron apaleados por sus propios Jutsus y Killer Bee escapo.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke donde estaba Killer Bee y fue al lugar.

—_Creo que no puedo esquivar al mocoso_—penso Killer Bee y luego grito— ¡Vamos a por él Hachibi! —Killer Bee salio con las 8 colas activadas y con su puño hacia Sasuke, quien alcanzo a esquivarlo.

—_Va a por los otros_—penso Sasuke y les advirtio—Esquivenlo… ¡Sakura! Necesito saber donde estara.

Los 3 miembros restantes se lanzaron al agua.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan y alcanso a activar un Mangekyou, que provocó un escosor insoportable para sus ojos.

Killer Bee quedo clavado y atravesado por unas lanzas.

—_Un Genjutsu… nada mal el mocoso_—penso Killer Bee, Sasuke se acerco a él—_No puedo mover mi cuerpo… Jajaja ¡Te engañe!_—Killer Bee se puso de pie y le pego un puño a Sasuke, con la fuerza suficiente como para atravesarle la caja toraxica al Uchiha.

Juugo salvo al Uchiha y muy preocupado comento

—Su caja toraxica esta completamente destrozada, sus costillas posiblemente hechas polvo—dijo Juugo—Es un milagro que siga con vida. ¡Lo tengo! Hay un modo de salvarlo… su Marca es compatible con mi cuerpo.

**Subconsciente de Sasuke**

En el Subconsciente de Sasuke.

Aparecio Azrael, con **2** grandes alas, trayendo en su mano una Espada que brillaba con una luz negra.

Sasuke no podia moverse de la impresión. Ese era su final y Shinigami venia por su alma.

—**Este día no es el tuyo… pero a cambio de devolverte a la vida… tengo algo que pedirte**—dijo Azrael.

— **¿Qué es lo que deseas?** —pregunto Sasuke esperanzado por no morir.

—**Uzumaki Naruto… es el hermano de mi señora… Shinigami-Sama**—Explico Azrael—**Tu te alejaras de él, volveras a la vida y a cambio, dame tu tecnica mas poderosa.**

— ¿Me devolveras a la vida, y lo unico que debo de hacer es darte mi tecnica mas poderosa y jamas volver a acercarme al Dobe? —pregunto Sasuke feliz. No perderia nada en realidad— Bien… jamas me acercare de nuevo a él. La tecnica se llama: **Cross**. Sus sellos son: **Tigre, Caballo, Mono, Dragón y Carnero.**

—**Espero que cumplas tu palabra… Uchiha Sasuke… la marca de Caín aparecera en tu hombro derecho… Pero a diferencia de él. Esta se volvera en tu contra si no cumples nuestro pacto**—dijo Azrael. Chasqueo sus dedos y Sasuke cerro sus ojos.

**Mundo Real**

Sasuke desperto. Sintio su hombro izquierdo quemandose. Miro atentamente y vio una marca como una **V.**

El Ichibi aparecio en carne propia y formo una Bijudama. Obligando al equipo Taka a escapar.

**Reino de Shinigami**

— **¿Por qué los salvaste?—**pregunto Shinigami seriamente y se veia un poco triste.

—**Porque deseaba otorgarle a Naruto-Sama el Kirin**—Azrael sonrio perverso—**Ademas del Amaterasu del mocoso Uchiha.** **—**Mientras que pone ante su señora un pergamino donde tiene selladas ambas tecnicas del Uchiha— **¿Qué es lo que la perturba mi señora?.**

—**El Sensei de Minato… acaba de ser asesinado por un miembro de Akatsuki—**responde Shinigami

**Mundo Humano**

**Konoha**

Jiraiya es enterrado.


	6. Rokudaime Hokage Tsunade

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco los personajes del Folclore Japones que usamos en este fic.**

**Esto es un Reciclado de algunos de nuestros Fics. Reescribiendolo con mucho mas cuidado y "Precisión Quirurgica" **

**Los unicos personajes que nos pertenecen son: La desaparecida Misaki y Tomoe, la 3° Miembro del Equipo Genin de Naruto**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rokudaime Hokage; Tsunade**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha**: **3** **horas antes de que Taka intentara capturar al Gyuki**

—Entonces, Neechan—hablo Naruko— ¿Conoces una tecnica de espionaje?

—Exactamente—dijo Karin sonriente—Okasan, lo explico de la siguiente forma: **"Llegas a tu casa, pasas por el corredor y han colgado un hermoso cuadro, sin embargo pasas sin darte cuenta de su presencia, por el hecho de que cada día pasas porel mismo corredor"**

—Wow—exclamo Naruko con una sonrisa— ¿Y como se llama la tecnica?

—**Hibi tosō (Pintura diaria)** Puedo espiar a cualquier persona y ella, pronunciaria mi nombre pero no sabria quien soy, ni se daria cuenta de que estoy alli.

—¿Crees poder hacerla funcionar en el campo de batalla? —pregunto Naruto llegando; Karin asintio con firmesa.

**Hora de la captura de Gyuki**

—Taka esta por llegar al lugar de Killer Bee—aviso Naruto.

Karin realizo la cadena de sellos.

— **Hibi tosō (Pintura diaria)** **—**Karin quedo en el lugar de Sakura. Pero quien actuaba era Sakura. No ella; Luego, rompio la tecnica, volvio a su cuerpo y le conto a su Niisan que Gyuki no habia sido capurado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Taka se encontraba de camino a la Montaña Cementerio.

Juugo llevaba en sus brazos a la Jinchuriki de Nanabi: La chica tenia ojos de color naranja, su pelo de color verde-azulado. Su traje de ninja consiste en una camisa blanca, un pantalon corto negro, brazaletes blancos y un cinturón rojo. Su protector lo llevaba en su brazo derecho.

—¿La llevaremos hasta la base de Akatsuki, correcto? —pregunto Suigetsu.

—Asi es—dijo Sakura—Suigetsu ¿Cómo conseguiste esa espada?

—Zabuza-Sensei, era conocido como: El Demonio Oculto en la Niebla; era uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla y cuando decidio retirarse de la vida de Shinobi, me dejo El Cuchillo Decapitador a mí y nunca mas volvi a saber de él—Explico Suigetsu.

Sin siquiera detenerse al hablar. Vieron como ocurrio una rara lluvia de papeles. Los cuales comenzaron a pegarse a sus pieles y explotaron al contacto, dejandoles con grandes quemaduras de **3°** y **4°** y alzando una gran cortina de humo.

Una sombra salvo a la chica Jinchuriki de la explosión.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan.

—**Umi-shi (Mar de Papel)** —dijo Una voz femenina. Antes de que el equipo Taka pudiera escapar a la cortina de humo, fueron "engullidos" por miles de papeles—**Kasai no yakuwari (Papel de Fuego)** **—**Una gran llamarada se formo, atrapando al equipo Taka y haciendolos bolar por los aires.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Konan aparecio con alas de papel y a su lado estaba Nagato sujetando a la chica.

Ambos usaron **2** Shunshin para volver a Konoha.

**Konoha**

**Oficina del Hokage**

Naruto aparece mediante un Shunshin en la oficina.

—¿Por qué me llamo, Lord Hokage? —pregunto Naruto.

—No fui yo, Naruto—explica el Hokage—Fue Fugasaku.

—**Hola Naruto-Chan**—dice Fugasaku: Un pequeño sapo de no mas de **30** Cm de altura. Su piel es verde, tiene barba y cejas muy pobladas—**Mi nombre es Fugasaku, soy uno de los 2 sapos sabios del Myoboku. Yo les enseñe a Jiraiya-Chan y a Minato-Chan a dominar el Senjutsu. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a ser mas poderoso y combatir a un nuevo enemigo que viene hacia Konoha. Es muy poderoso y este hombre posee el Rinnegan.**

—Ya antes, Ero-Sanin intento hacerme firmar el contrato de invocación del Clan Gama—explico Naruto—Y… siendole sincero, Fugasaku-sama. No me hace falta su contrato de invocación. Tengo algo para acabar con este nuevo enemigo. Es un Dojutsu que cancela cualquier Dojutsu a mi voluntad.

—**Jiraiya-Chan, me dijo que trajera a uno de los Caminos que consiguio derrotar**—explico Fugasaku, haciendo aparecer el cadaver—**Creo que se llama, Camino Animal.**

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo, Fugasaku-Sama—dijo Minato.

**Morgue de Konoha**

Antes de morir, Jiraiya habia escrito un encriptado en el pecho del Camino Animal.

**Valle de la Muerte**

Con ayuda de Tomoe, pudieron investigar entre: Naruto, Ino y Tomoe. Los archivos del Registro Akashiko. Para descifrar el encripatado.

Tambien, usaron el libro de Kakashi.

Hasta descifrarlo… Pero solo Naruto supo lo que decia. Porque uso el Amaterasu Dorado, para quemar el pergamino final donde lo habia descifrado.

**Mundo Humano**

**Bosque de Konoha**

Naruto y Ritsuko se encontraban en un festival de besos y caricias.

— **¿Deseas mi Reiki para un nuevo entrenamiento Naruto-Kun?** —pregunto Ritsuko. A lo cual Naruto asintio—**Naruto-Kun. Una cosa es que yo te dé mi Chacra… una muy distinta es dominar el Reiki—**le dijo Ritsuko temerosa porque algo malo le pudiera pasar a su amado.

—Estare bien, nena—le aseguro el rubio. Provocando un sonrojo en Ritsuko—Pero no deseo que entrenemos aqui. Iremos a la **Fea Shima (Isla Justa) **les pedire a los **4** que se pongan a buscar a Akatsuki y al equipo de Sasuke del cual habla Karin.

**Fea Shima (Isla Justa)**

Era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo: Naruto necesitaba poner al mismo "nivel" su Reiki y su Furin. Ponerlos 50 a 50. Para hacerse más poderoso. Él sabia que una gran guerra estaba cerca y no planeaba dejar que sus amigos y su familia murieran en ella.

**Mundo Humano**

**Konoha**

Un hombre con el Rinnegan en sus ojos, del lado de Akatsuki. Ataco Konoha.

Todos los Shinobis atacan al hombre, pero son incapaces de tocarle ni un pelo.

—Nesecitamos a Naruto—dijo Minato, mientras que sujetaba su brazo que estaba sangrando, producto de un Kunai del Shinobi misterioso.

—**Shinra Tensei**—grito el hombre, mientras que poco a poco la aldea era destruida.

—**Gakido**—grito Nagato. Transformandose en un hombre robusto y absorviendo el ataque.

Nagato **(Usando el camino Asura)** y Konan. Atacaron al portador del Rinnegan.

Logrando entretenerlo.

Un remolino de plumas se golpea contra la tierra. Alli estaba Naruto, portando una nueva vestimenta: Su cabello rubio espinoso, sus ojos azules con la pupila rasgada, las marcas de sus mejillas eran mas pronunciadas, vestia una Chaqueta amarilla y un pantalon negro.

Naruto siente un gran Chacra y llega, hasta el lugar donde estaban sus tíos y su padre. Los **3** adoloridos en el suelo.

—Jinchuriki… del Kyuubi —dijo el hombre sin dejar ver su rostro.

Naruto se lanzo sobre el hombre, golpeandolo con un puño recargado de Chacra.

Naruto comienza una batalla de Taijutsu brutal con el misterioso Shinobi de Akatsuki.

Destruyendo un bosque entero en medio de la batalla.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el hombre tenia grandes heridas a causa de la batalla, no se le nota cansado.

Naruto, desesperado, activa la ultima forma del Renzo: Ahora su Renzo era extremadamente parecido a un Rinnegan a causa de los **6** circulos alrededor de la pupila; solo el color dorado del Renzo demostraba que era distinto.

—**Rasengan Kitsune**—grito Naruto lanzando la tecnica contra el hombre. La bola se transformo en una lanza y se clavo en la cabeza del hombre.

Pero la onda explosibla los alcanzo a ambos, dejando inconciente a Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Detrás de Naruto aparecieron los caminos: Exterior y un nuevo camino Animal.

Konan lanza aviones de papel explosivo, que explotan literalmente en el rostro del camino Animal.

— **Fuinjutsu: Chacra Chen (Arte de sellos: Cadenas de Chacra)—** exclamaron Nagato y Kushina haciendo trabajo de hermanos y acabando con el camino Exterior y desmembrandolo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el Camino Exterior aun podia moverse, tomo a Naruto por el hombro y comenzo a alejarlo de la aldea.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mente de Naruto**

— **¡Naruto!** —grito Ritsuko al ver a su amado malherido— **¡Naruto desperta!**

—Utilice… todo mi Chacra y el Reiki que me diste… en ese ataque—Explico el rubio, mientras que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

Ritsuko, desesperada al ver como su amado podia morir, inundo los canales de Chacra de Naruto con su propio Reiki.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mundo Real**

Una gran explosión de Reiki se hiso presente en el lugar. El camino Gedo fue despedido por el choque de Reiki.

Naruto desperto: su cabello se torno rubio con mechones rojos, sus ojos eran azules con la pupila rasgada, su Chaqueta se torno Rojo Carmesi y su pantalon azul.

Naruto camina lentamente hacia el Camino Gedo.

—**Seigi no kami no kōto (Tribunal del dios de la justicia)** **—**El panorama cambia: El cielo se vuelve amarillo, la tierra arida se vuelve negra, Gedo es atado con Cadenas a una cruz—Te ordeno: Que me digas quien busca reunir a las Bijus y donde se encuentra la base de Akatsuki.

—Es Uchiha Madara… él es quien dá las ordenes y la base se encuentra en el País de los Rios. El Gedo Mazo se encuentra en la Montaña Cementerio—dijo el camino Gedo—Muchos miembros… piensan que Madara no es el verdadero… sino alguien más…

—**Kogane tōgoku (Encarcelamiento Dorado)** **—**dijo Naruto, el camino Gedo es atado por unas sogas doradas que lo apricionaron, sin poder soltarse.

En eso todo volvia a la normalidad.

Resultaba ser—en realidad—Un Genjutsu.

El camino Gedo tomo a Naruto por el cuello con la mano izquierda y alzo su mano derecha, en la cual sostenia una Katana salida de la nada, para decapitar al joven.

Una Hoz evito que Naruto fuera decapitado... Cortando la mano del camino Gedo y devolviendo la Katana a Naruto.

Era una niña, no podia tener mas de **11** años: Cabello negro largo, ojos azules, marcas de "bigotes" en las mejillas, piel palida. Vestia un Kimono dorado de la realeza, que dejaba ver sus hombros.

—**Hola, Naruto**—dijo Shinigami apareciendo y tomando a la niña por el hombro, mientras que le sonreia a Naruto—**Ella es nuestra hija: Shizuka. Es la deidad representante del destino.**

—Otosan—dijo Shizuka haciendo un saludo japones—Es un placer conocerte.

—Es un placer conocerte, Shizuka-Chan—dijo Naruto arrodillandose para estar a la altura de su hija. Y abrazandola.

La Kunoichi ANBU: Yugao Uzuki aparecio, arruinando el momento en familia.

—Disculpeme… Naruto-Sama—dijo Yugao—Pero tenemos un incomveniente… Lord Hokage cayo en coma y hay una delegación de Kumo aquí, exigiendo ver al Hokage.

—Busca a Tsunade-Obachan—dijo Naruto serio—Ella sera la Godaime Hokage—Yugao no podia creer las palabras del joven, ella hubiese esperado que él mismo se auto proclamara como el Hokage. De hecho, él era un principe, el heredero de uno de los clanes mas antiguos del mundo Shinobi y estaria en todo el derecho ademas por ser quien era… pero él acababa de nombrar a su abuela Tsunade— ¡Yugao! ¡Ve a buscarla!

—Ha… Hai, Naruto-Sama—dijo Yugao asustada por el tono del joven. Para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Uzumaki**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¿¡Dónde esta ese Gaki Infernal!? —pregunto Tsunade. Mientras que los habitantes de la mansión, intentaban calmar a la mujer.

—Tsunade-Sosobo—dijo Shizuka asustada por el espeluznante instanto asesino de su **"Sōsobo" (Bisabuela)** —Por… por favor… Konoha… ne… necesita un Hokage y… y Minato-**Sofu (Abuelo)** esta en coma—la pequeña Kami del destino. Hija de la Kami de la muerte y el Kami de la justicia.

Le tenia miedo a su bisabuela.

—Muy bien… lo hare—dijo la mujer mientras que se diriguia a tomar su puesto como Godaime Hokage.

La mujer salio de la Mansión, mientras que diriguia "lindos" pensamientos al cabeza hueca de su nieto.

Paso por en medio de la aldea, mientras que varias carpas eran alzadas, para que durmieran Shinobis y Aldeanos.

Escuchaba murmullos de los aldeanos y Shinobis sobrevivientes.

—_Escuche que Naruto-Sama rechazo el puesto como Hokage y nombro a Tsunade-Sama_—Susurro un Aldeano.

—_Es la abuela de Naruto-Sama; madre del Yondaime Hokage_—dijo un Jounin.

**Oficina de la Hokage**

Al llegar, se encontro con **2** miembros de Kumo.

—Senju Tsunade, la Sanin de las babosas—dijo un Shinobi—Asi que usted fue nombrada como Godaime Hokage… esperabamos ver aquí mismo al hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

—Yo tambien lo esperaba, pero él aun es joven… no tiene mas de 18 años ademas mi nieto me nombro solo para fastidiarme—respondio Tsunade —¿Qué es lo que los trae a Konoha?

—Mi nombre es Karui—dijo **Karui**: es piel oscura, su pelo largo de color rojo y ojos color ámbar. Lleva una camisa larga sin mangas y el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumogakure, una falda verde usualmente escondida bajo un vestido largo, medias de red y botas altas con la suela blanca.

—Yo soy **Samui**—Era una mujer de piel blanca, alta, tiene los ojos celestes y el pelo rubio. Lleva un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, una falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas modificado que cubre su estómago, similar a una faja

—Mi nombre es **Omoi**—Un joven de piel oscura, ojos negros y el pelo puntiagudo de color blanco. Viste un traje oscuro que consiste en una camiseta demasiado larga con una capucha, el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumogakure y vendas rojas alrededor de los brazos. Lleva el protector frontal de Kumogakure sobre una bandana negra.

—¿Que es lo que los trae a Konoha? —pregunto respetuosamente Shizune.

En eso aparecio un Lobo blanco.

—**Perdon por interrumpir su reunion**—dijo el Lobo—**Tsunade-Sama… aparentemente, el Equipo de Uchiha Sasuke tomara represalias contra los Kages en algun momento de esta misma semana.**

**Algun lugar en el cual Orochimaru tuvo una base **

**(N/A Diego: Que titulo tan largo Laura)**

Anko y un ANBU de nombre Sai.

Se preparaban para entrar, cuando aparecieron un Shinobi Hyuuga.

—Anko-San, Konoha a sido ataca. Lord Hokage a caido en coma, Naruto-Sama a nombrado a Tsunade-Sama como la Godaime Hokage—dijo el Shinobi Hyuuga. —Nesecitamos que vuelva a la aldea de inmediato, Naruto-Sama le avisara el resto.

—Voy, Sai; seguiras con ellos—dijo Anko mientras que desaparecia en un Shunshin de hojas.

**Konoha**

Ahora, Tsunade pensaba en las **1001** torturas que le pondria a su nieto por esto.

—Han dicho que traian una carta… ¿No es asi? —pregunto Tsunade. Samui entrego la carta a la Hokage. Naruto aparecio al instante—Naruto… si lo que tu Zorro nos dijo es sierto… ¿Tienes algun plan para detener a Sasuke?

—Ya he destruido a Amanozako, tengo su tecnica Kirin y Shinigami-Chan, le arrebato ademas el Amaterasu de su ojo derecho… tengo un plan para acabar con su patetica vida—explico Naruto.

—Te escuchamos entonces—dijo Karui— ¿Cuál es tu plan, Kami de la Justicia?

—Le dare su tan deseada batalla contra Shimura Danzo… le permitire vengar a su clan… pero, el nuevo Danzo tiene un sello que sera puesto en Sasuke —advirtio Naruto—El sello solo se activara eficazmente cuando, Danzo caiga muerto.

Los enviados de Kumo salieron de la aldea.

En lo unico que Karui podia pensar, era en… "ayudar" al guapo rubio.

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Naruto volvio a la Mansión, luego de escuchar la charla entre la Godaime y los Shinobis de Kumo.

Naruto se diriguio a la habitación de su padre. Donde se encontraban todos: Los Uzumaki y los Yamanaka

—Hola—dijo el rubio, mientras que se ponia al lado de sus hermanitas menores, las cuales enterraron sus rostros en el rubio y lloraban amargamente sin saber si su padre despertaria o no.

**Equipo Taka**

El equipo de Sasuke se diriguia hacia Konoha.

Cuando fueron abordados por "Madara"

—Taka ya no trabaja con Akatsuki… casi caemos muertos luego de esa batalla—dijo Sasuke.

—Quiero ayudarte mocoso, pero no me lo estas permitiendo—dijo "Madara" Sasuke cargo su Chidori y se lanzó sobre el enmascarado, pero paso por en medio de él. Como si no estubiera alli —Ademas… Konoha ya no existe, fue atacada por un subordinado mio que posee el Rinnegan… y redujo Konoha a cenizas.

—Lord Madara—dijo Zetsu apareciendo—Hay alguien… que desea hablar con usted.

— ¿Alguien? —pregunto Madara— ¿Y se puede saber de quien se trata?

—Alli esta—dijo Zetsu.

Una mujer enmascarada, de cabello rubio, vestida como un Akatsuki. Portaba una mascara blanca. Una mascara que Sasuke ya conocia muy bien…

—Cuando luchaba contra Itachi… resulto ser una trampa… y esta Kunoichi aparecio ante mí—dijo Sasuke. Mientras que atacaba a la Kunoichi con su Chidori.

—Mis ojos son como una camara mocoso—dijo la mujer enmascarada, copiando el Chidori de Sasuke y electrocutandolo; dejandolo en la rama del arbol, luego miro a "Madara"—Mi señor, planea ir tras de ti… Obito… lo mejor sera que entregues el Gedo Mazo, a no ser, que desees quedarte sin Sharingan… Kukuku.

— ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para venir a amenazarme!? —grito "Madara" — ¿¡Quien se cree que es tu señor para venir a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer!?

—Las vidas de todos ustedes penden de un hilo y mi señor… puede cortar dicho hilo cuando él lo desee—explico la mujer—Mi señor… posee un contrato con Shinigami-Sama—esto los dejo a todos helados—Y Shinigami-Sama se ha enamorado de mi señor… asi que ella asesinara a quien mi señor le ordene, con tal de tener un lugar, en el corazón de mi señor; Uchiha Sasuke… encontraras a tu enemigo, Shimura Danzo, en el puente Nakamura; el día viernes—la misteriosa Kunoichi desaparecio en el aire.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Día Viernes; Cumbre de los Hokages **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De camino hacia la cumbre…

Tsunade era acompañada por su hija menor: Namikaze Shizune y su nieto Namikaze Naruto.

—Tsunade-Sama—dijo Shizune.

—Lo sé, Shizune—dijo Tsunade.

—Lo tengo controlado, Obasan—respondio Naruto. Unos Shinobis con mascaras de Shinigami. Salieron al ataque—¡Fuuton: Kamikaze! **(Elemento Viento: Viento Divino)** **—**Una gran rafaga de aire salio de la boca de Naruto, lastimando a todos los Shinobis que se habian lanzado al ataque.

—Su objetivo es la Hokage… o es personal—interrogo Tsunade.

—No me haras hablar—dijo el Shinobi.

—Son almenos **11** o quizas **16**… Sen Renzo… interesante—Naruto realizo el sello de mano "Tigre Cruzado" **(N/A Laura: El sello que usa Orochimaru al poner el Sello de maldición a Sasuke)**— **Nagare Ryukaze (Flujo de dragones de viento)** **—**Los Dragones despedazaron a los Shinobis, decapitando a la mayoria.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí toda una vida niños… vamos—dijo Tsunade mientras que veia a los Shinobis caer como moscas luego del Jutsu de su nieto.

La Hokage y su asistente siguieron su camino. Mientras que su guadaespaldas se quedaba un poco mas atrás.

—**Banbutsu Sōzō: Jinsei no kopī (Creación de todas las cosas: Copia de alma)** **—**De la tierra se formo un "Shinobi Mokusei" que tomo la forma del fallecido Danzo—Vete… sabes que hacer—dijo Naruto a su titere, mientras que esté desaparecia.

Los contratiempos no fueron demasiados. Hasta llegar al País del Hierro.

Cada uno de los Kages, tenia su lugar de residencia, hasta el día siguiente para la reunión.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Día Siguiente**

**Equipo Taka **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Sasuke.

El Buho de Jugo llego al hombro de su invocador.

—Al Oeste… por allí podremos entrar en el palacio de Mifune, sin ser descubiertos—dijo Jugo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Reunión**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Por favor… quitense sus sombreros de Kage—pidio Mifune—Yo soy Mifune… su moderador.

—Pido la palabra—dijo Gaara. Quien comenzó poniendo cartas sobre la mesa, con respecto al asunto Biju.

El ambiente de la reunion se volvio un tanto denso... Por el hecho, de que habian **3** Jinchurikis en la sala: Gaara; Ichibi, Killer Bee; Hachibi y Naruto; Kyuubi.

La discución llego, hasta intentar descubrir lo que planeaba Akatsuki.

—Yo conozco sus intenciones… porque **3** de sus miembros ahora trabajan para mí—dijo Naruto.

—Lady Hokage ¿Qué es lo que dice este chico? —pregunto la Mizukage.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Tsunade—Si fueras tan amable…—Naruto uso su modo Kami y eso respondio a todas las preguntas de los Kages; Era logico que algunos de sus miembros trabajaran para Naruto. Nadie podria sobrevivir a un dios, de carne y hueso —Los unicos capaces de controlar a un Biju han sido **5** personas: Mi abuelo: Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, El Sandaime Mizukage: Yagura, Killer Bee y Naruto.

Killer A, alzó su brazo.

Todos los escoltas saltaron a la mesa, para proteger a sus respectivos Kages.

—Suficiente… Kankuro, Temari—dijo Gaara.

—Naruto-Kun, Shizune-Chan—dijo Tsunade.

—Chojuro, Ao… estoy bien—dijo Mei.

El Tsuchikage, solo hiso un movimiento de cabeza. Y sus escoltas se movieron.

—Por favor… controlence—dijo Mifune—Estamos aquí para discutir que hacer ante Akatsuki, no para matarnos entre nosotros.

—Konoha, Iwa, Kiri y Suna; un Shinobi renegado de sus filas, forma parte de Akatsuki—dio a conocer el Raikage—Y eso no es todo... sabemos que Iwa e incluso su Kage anterior, han usado en algun momento a los miembros de Akatsuki.

El Raikage comenzó a contar. Como algunas aldeas, habian usado los "servicios" de Akatsuki para conseguir tierras y poder militar.

—En vista de que hemos llegado hasta este punto—dijo Tsunade—Debemos de dar algo a conocer… el lider y fundador de Akatsuki es: Uchiha Madara.

— ¿Esta usted seguro de esto? —pregunto la Mizukage.

— ¿No se supone que habia muerto hace mucho tiempo? —pregunto el Kazekage.

—Ya, Lady Hokage y yo, les habiamos dicho que algunos de sus miembros trabajan para mí… yo los convertí en Arcángeles bajo mi mando y ellos no tienen posibilidad de engañarme ni mentirme… su lider es Uchiha Madara—aseguro Naruto.

—Quiero hablar en nombre de las aldeas neutrales—dijo Mifune—Deseo proponer la creación de la primera fuerza aliada, para detener a Akatsuki.

—Para pararles los pies a Akatsuki…—dijo el Raikage.

—Mi nieto, Naruto… conoce un Fuinjutsu, y me asegura que con dicho sello, Akatsuki no podra poner en marcha su plan—hablo Tsunade.

—Bien, podemos hacerlo—dijo Mei.

—Asi… no nos queda más que elegir a un comandante para la fuerza militar—dijo Mifune—El Jinchuriki del Kyuubi es tambien el Kami de la Justicia ¿Qué les pareceria nombrarlo a él como nuestro comandante?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo Taka estaba espiando el momento de la reunion, para decidir el momento del ataque.

—Danzo no se encuentra aquí—le dijo Zetsu a Sasuke—Lo mejor sera atacar la cumbre… y preguntar por su "paradero"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Aunque agradezco su nombramiento, Lord Mifune… yo aun soy joven y no controlo ni el **5 %** de mi verdadero poder; tampoco estaria de acuerdo en elegir como comandante al Raikage, pues él se deja llevar por sus emociones; Lord Tsuchikage, es ya un hombre de edad avanzada; Lady Mizukage, tiene espias de Akatsuki entre sus filas; mi amigo… Lord Kazekage, aun es joven al igual que yo lo soy y no poseemos experiencia en batalla… por lo tanto; considero que Senju Tsunade es la unica apta para dicho cargo—dijo Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

—_Algo no parece estar bien_—penso Ao—_Lo mejor sera que heche un vistazo_—Usando su Byakugan, vio como los ojos de Naruto despedian un Chacra curioso: Uno era azul claro y el otro verde—_Ese... ese ojo… no es… ¡No es posible!_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ao aparecio al lado de su Kage.

—¿Qué ocurre Ao? —pregunto la Mizukage.

—Pense que te tardarias mas en darte cuenta—dijo Naruto.

—Naruto-Dono… le pido que nos muestre su ojo derecho—dijo Ao.

—¿Qué ocurre Ao? —pregunto la Mizukage.

—Hace ya varios años… luche en contra de un anciano del consejo de Konoha—explico Naruto—Dicho hombre se llamaba Shimura Danzo y poseia el Sharingan de Uchiha Shisui. Implantado en su ojo derecho… yo… "consumi" a Danzo en un Genjutsu. Permitiendole a Danzo entrar en mi mente; donde yo comencé a ganar la batalla. Luego lo encerre a él y a su complice en lo mas profundo de mi mente. Este segundo Jutsu, me permite acceder a los multiples Sharingan que tenia Danzo implantados en su brazo derecho y el de Shisui estaba en su ojo derecho —Cuando Naruto termino la explicación como si ese no fuera suficiente temor dijo—En mi ojo derecho puedo usar el Sharingan, en el izquierdo el Byakugan y en ambos mi Dojutsu "personal"

En eso aparecio Zetsu Blanco.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke a logrado colarse, ahora ¿Dónde podria estar escondido?! —dijo Zetsu.

—¡¿QUE?! —grito el Raikage.

—Interesante—dijo Naruto, mientras que formaba sellos—**Mokuton: Mokusei guntai (Estilo de Madera: Ejercito de Madera)** **—**Del suelo salieron varios arboles y de ellos se desprendieron varios personajes muy parecidos a Zetsu, pero de color azul.

El Raikage agarro a Zetsu por el cuello.

—Uchiha Sasuke—dijo Gaara.

—¿¡EL QUE POSEE EL SHARINGAN!? —pregunto la Mizukage aterrorizada.

—¡Dinos donde está! —ordeno el Raikage—¡Si te niegas a hablar te rompere el cuello!

—Este tipo es bastante veloz—penso Zetsu blanco.

—Busquendolo—ordeno Naruto a sus Shinobis de Madera—Si lo encuentran lo matan—los Shinobis azules desaparecieron.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Samurais del País del Hierro. No eran rivales para un Shinobi delcalibre de Sasuke, quien los estaba matando sin piedad alguna.

Los Shinobis de Naruto hicieron acto de aparición y atacaron a Sasuke, sin medir palabra con el Uchiha.

Lo que los Samurais no habian logrado… lo estaban logrando estos raros Shinobis de piel azul.

— _¿¡Que!?_ —se pregunto Sasuke, mientras que veia como su brazo y los lugares donde habia sido alcanzado, comenzaban a pudrirse, por el contacto de las armas de tan extraños Shinobis—_Mi brazo derecho se esta pudriendo, tambien mi pierna izquierda y mi costado derecho._

— ¡Sakura, Juugo, Suigetsu… es hora de actuar, tenemos que darnos prisa y dar con Danzo!—dijo Sasuke.

Juugo uso su sello de maldición y ataco a los Samurais con alguna especie de "Cañones de Chacra"

El equipo de Sasuke sigue avanzando hacia el lugar de la reunión.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Itachi aparecio.

—Naruto-Sama—dijo Itachi—Sasuke esta del otro lado de la puerta.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo… tienes que lograr sacarlo y que vaya tras Danzo… ese sera el momento de su tan esperada venganza.

—Como usted ordene—dijo Itachi desapareciendo.

Sasuke entro en la habitación donde estaban los Hokages.

Corto los **5** banderines y se sostenia del techo.

Las miradas de Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto activo su Renzo.

Esa fue la señal de Mifune para atacar al Uchiha, quien bloqueo la Katana del jefe del País del Hierro. Con su propia Katana.

**(N/A Diego: Este seria el momento justo para poner a sonar: "Naruto Shippuden: Kokuten")**

La Mizukage Sello todas las salidas con su elemento **Youton (Elemento Lava) **

—Hola Sasuke… hace ya algun tiempo sin vernos—dijo Naruto—**Raiton: Karasu-sen no mure no Jutsu (Elemento Rayo: Jutsu de Parvada de cuervos Rayo)** **—**Loscuervos fueron hacia Sasuke electrocutando varias veces seguidas; Sin que él pudiera defenderse.

Sasuke activa su Mangekyou Sharingan, a pesar de los choques electricos y rechazando el ataque de Naruto; de paso activa su Susanoo: Un esqueleto lila.

La Mizukage vio su oportunidad de atacar.

—**Youton: Kōzui yōgan (Elemento Lava: Inundación de lava)** **—**la lava cubrio el Susanoo de Sasuke. En el cual estaban Sakura y Sasuke—Chojuro.

Chojuro usando su Katana, materializó un martillo de Chacra con el cual golpeo el Susanoo agrietandolo y haciendo que el Uchiha y la Haruno atravezaron la pared.

Gaara usando su arena aprisiono la caja toraxica del Susanoo de Sasuke. Impidiendo cualquier movimiento por parte del joven.

Naruto materializo un Susanoo de Chacra negro: La cabeza era burlesca, la armadura era imponente y tenia una Katana que salia de su brazo derecho.

Naruto gopeó en repetidas ocasiones el Susanoo esqueletico de Sasuke hasta quebrar las costillas del mismo.

Sasuke uso su Chidori Nagashi. Para alejar a sus enemigos y salir de alli, antes de que lo mataran.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pero, para su sorpresa, la unica salida era por un largo corredor y estaba sellado por la tecnica de la Mizukage.

—Yo poseo **3** naturalezas de Chacra: Suiton, Katon y Doton; ademas de **2** Kekkei Genkai—dijo la Mizukage—**Futton: Koumu no Jutsu (Estilo Vapor: Jutsu de niebla solida)** —la Mizukage soplo el Jutsu hacia Sasuke. Golpeando de lleno.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Esto es malo… el Chacra de Sasuke esta bajando a una gran velocidad_—penso preocupada Sakura.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu blanco atrapo a todos los presentes. En la oficina.

—**Houshi no Jutsu (Jutsu de Espora)** **—**dijo Zetsu materializandose en el hombro de la Mizukage.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke fue aderido a un Zetsu que le entrego el Chacra que habia robado de los Kages.

El Uchiha atraveso de nuevo a la oficina donde se habia estado llevando a cabo la reunión.

—**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Estilo Particula: Jutsu de Desmantelación de Particulas)** **—**dijo el Tsuchikage encerrando al Uchiha en una caja transparente que segundos despues se envolvio de luz. La luz dejo de brillar para mostrar que Sasuke no estaba dentro.

—El Chacra de Sasuke… se fue—dijo Sakura en Shock.

En eso, aparecieron el Raikage y el Kazekage.

—Tuvieron su oportunidad de matar a Sasuke—dijo "Madara" mientras que empezaba a aparecer en la oficina—Mi nombre es... Uchiha Madara—el enmascarado traia a un Sasuke desmayado bajo su brazo—Tengo algo que quiero explicarles a todos ustedes... —Madara dejo de hablar, puesto que un "hilo de Chacra rojo" se desprendia desde su pecho, todos vieron el hilo y lo siguieron hasta ver a una mujer pelinegra, vestida con un Kimono blanco de la realeza.

Todos sabian que quien era esa mujer, no tenia porque hacer una presentación.

—**Tu no eres Madara**—hablo la mujer—**Pero el Uchiha rompio un trato que tenia con uno de mis subditos.**

— ¡SHINIGAMI-SAMA! —gritaron todos los presentes con miedo.

—_Esto es malo_—penso "Madara" pensando: Si uir o quedarse. No tenia ni idea de que era ese hilo rojo que salia de su pecho… lo que sí sabia era que posiblemente fuera lo que lo mantenia atado a este mundo. Y si Shinigami lo jalaba el moriria y no podria llevar a cabo su Plan Ojo de Luna.

—**Anda… mocoso… explicales a estos humanos tu plan y luego me entregaras tu fuente de poder si es que no deseas ser torturado por toda la eternidad en el Yomi**—advirtio Shinigami al humano enmascarado.

—Rikudou Sanin, llego a poseer el Rinnegan. Él fue…—"Madara" se quedo en silencio un segundo y dijo de forma comica:— ¡No lo puedo explicar si estoy siendo amenazado por un Kami!

—¡Habla de una vez Obito! —grito Naruto encerrando al Uchiha en un "Saki no Renzo" y obligandolo a hablar.

—Rikudou Sanin tenia el Rinnegan y con él derroto al dios arbol Shinju; tambien conocido como Jubi y de ese Jubi salieron los **9** Bijus… mi plan… es recuperar a todos los Bijus y fusionarlos con el Jubi… luego me convertire en su Jinchuriki y usare un Tsukuyomi infinito… que los encerrara a todos en un unico ser… todos seremos uno—hablo Obito de forma automata.

—¿Dónde esta Jubi? —pregunto Shingami

—En la Montaña Cementerio—dijo Obito.

Naruto se acerco a él. Le puso sellos supresorios de Chacra y haciendo uso, una vez mas de su "Saki no Renzo" le ordeno.

—Llevaras a Uchiha Sasuke, hasta el puente Nakamura. Lo dejaras completar su misión y luego, me contaras todos tus planes—ordeno Naruto. Controlando completamente las acciones del misterioso enmascarado. El enmascarado se dejo absorver por su Kamui.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Puente Nakamura**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Uchiha Madara" aparecio ante "Danzo", libero a Sasuke y Sakura.

—Uchiha Sasuke —dijo "Danzo"

Haciendo que Sasuke activara su Sharingan.

—Quedate atrás, Sakura—ordeno "Madara" —Si intervienes moriras.

Danzo desató su brazo derecho de los candados y luego retiro los vendajes.

—_Danzo_—pensó Sakura— _¿Qué clase de Jutsu utilizara?_ _—_Danzo termino de desatar su brazo y Sakura tuvo nauceas—_Tiene… tantos Sharingan en su brazo…que incluso resulta asqueroso_.

Mostraba **10** Sharingan en su brazo.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste esos Sharingan? —pregunto Sasuke—_Demonios… no termino de recuperarme de la batalla contra los Kages y de la paliza de Naruto… como… como es posible que el Dobe haya utilizado un Susanoo._

—Mediante varios metodos… tomaria demasiado tiempo explicarlo—respondio Danzo.

—Cualquier explicación solo lograria hacerme enfadar aun más—dijo Sasuke—He decidido que te matare... pero antes, deseo hacerte una pregunta: ¿Es verdad que los altos mandos de Konoha, ordenaron a Uchiha Itachi masacrar mí clan?

Danzo realizo sellos de manos: Liebre, Jabalí y Carnero—Ya veo… asi que te lo conto todo antes de morir—dijo Danzo molesto. Al momento de Salir a correr hacia Sasuke y lanzarle un peño que fue detenido por las costillas del Susanoo—_Esto es…—_El brazo del Susanoo agarro a Danzo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Madara" estaba sobre una de las vigas del puente. Mirando la batalla.

—Asi que eso es Sasuke…—se dijo a sí mismo Madara.

—El mocoso puede hacer mucho ¿no es verdad? —dijo una voz conocida para Madara; quien se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto. Madara se puso de pie y vio a Naruto frente a él con su Renzo activo— Tranquilo Obito-Kun… no tengo intenciones de luchar… solo vine para ver el espectaculo—dijo Naruto sin darle la mas minima importancia al supuesto Madara—Ademas... cuando estabamos en la reunión, pude darme cuenta del funcionamiento de tu Jutsu de "Intangibilidad" no tendria ningun caso luchar entre nosotros… Obito.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

—_Asi que esto es el Susanoo_—penso Danzo.

—Voy a preguntartelo una vez más—dijo Sasuke apretando aun más a Danzo con el brazo del Susanoo— ¿Es verdad que Uchiha Itachi masacro a mi clan por ordenes del alto mando de Konoha?

—Yo… no creo que él haya sido ese tipo de hombre—dijo Danzo—Demonios Itachi. Veo que te revelo todo antes de morir. Como lo pensé... Parece que eres muy especial.

—¡Respondeme! —grito Sasuke.

—Yo… yo no creia que Itachi era el tipo de hombre que revelara un secreto—dijo Danzo. Sasuke se volvio aun mas inestable, mientras que sus ojos volvian a sangrar por el exfuerzo de realizar el Susanoo—El autosocrificio… eso es lo que personifica al Shinobi… trabajar en las sombras… nunca ver la luz del día. No solo Itachi… innumerables Shinobis murieron de la misma forma. Con sutilezas nosolamente no se puede hacer girar el mundo. La paz se logro gracias a Shinobis como él y la gente como tú mal entendio las obras de Itachiy de muchos… muchos otros. Pero… al revelarte la verdad… eso lo combierte en un traidor a Konoha. —Danzo fue aplastado por el Susanoo.

Solo para materializarse a espaldas de Sasuke con un Kunai en su mano.

—Si no deseas hablar… entonces sigamos con la batalla de nuestros ojos—dijo Danzo apareciendo a sus espaldas para atacarlo con el Kunai que se rompio al entrar en contacto con los huesos del Susanoo y luego fue aplastado por el puño del Susanoo.

Sin embargo, Danzo aparecio una vez mas sobre un pilar.

Sasuke golpeo el pilar. Danzo salto en el aire.

Luego cayo a espaldas a Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke!—grito Sakura— ¡Detrás de ti!

— **¡Futon: Shinkugyoku! (Estilo Viento: Balas de vacio)** **—**las balas fueron hacia Sasuke cortando su hombro y atravesando su muñeca derecha.

Sasuke comenzo a caer por el vacío.

—Kushiyose no Jutsu—grito Sasuke. Realizando una invocación en el aire y haciendo aparecer un Halcón.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

—Hum… un Jutsu de Invocación—dijo Naruto. Mientras que Obito temblaba del miedo.

— ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a mi cuerpo? —pregunto Obito—No puedo… moverme y estoy temblando. Naruto no le prestaba la mayor atención

—Dime Obito ¿Sabias que Sasuke poseia ese Jutsu de invocación? —pregunto Naruto sin prestarle mayor interes al Shinobi ante él —Shinigami-Chan…—dijo Naruto a la nada— ¡Cuando mueran Sasuke y Danzo… tambien debe de morir Obito!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tu control en el Susanoo es sorprendente… la ultima vez que ví un control así… fue por parte de Itachi—dijo Danzo.

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO HABLES DE ÉL! —grito Sasuke mientras que él y su Halcon atacaban a Danzo.

—Tu no te sacrificas por los Uchiha… diriguiste tu odio hacia cualquiera—dijo Danzo.

— ¡Tu no tienes ningun derecho a hablar de los Uchiha! —grito Sasuke, mientras que él y su halcon iban hacia Danzo.

—**Fuuton: Shinkuha (Elemento Viento: Ola del Vació)** —grito Danzo, lanzando una poderosa rafaga de aire hacia Sasuke.

Quien la esquivo. Danzo alzó una nueva cortina de humo. Sasuke corto el humo y vio a Danzo detrás de este.

Danzo le lanzo **3** Shuriken reforzadas con Fuuton a Sasuke.

Una de las Shuriken fue detenida por Sasuke con su espada y las otras **2** desviadas con la que estaba siendo detenida por el Uchiha.

Creando mas escombros y creando una nueva cortina de humo.

Sasuke fue hacia Danzo.

Pero el anciano lo tomo por el cuello colocandole un sello de inmovilidad a Sasuke.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ya le ha colocado el sello…—señalo Naruto —esta historia… esta muy cerca de terminar. Y me apoderare del Gedo Mazo.

—¡TÚ! —grito Obito enloquecido mientras que atacaba a Naruto con Taijutsu, pero atravesaba el cuerpo del Uzumaki y cayo de bruces a espaldas de él.

Se puso de pie, enloquecido, atacando inutilmente al Uzumaki.

—Ya no posees esta habilidad Obito—dijo Naruto agarrandole el brazo derecho, lanzando una patada barrida a Obito, haciendole caer al suelo y sentandose sobre él—2 usuarios del Sharingan moriran en este día. Tu y Sasuke.

—Te… te olvidas de Danzo—dijo un adolorido Obito, mientras que un desinteresado Naruto le arrebataba su mascara. Obito se cubrio la cara; Naruto se puso la mascara.

—Ese Danzo es como un Kage Bushin… yo mate al original—dijo Naruto, mientras que su ojo azul se transformaba en un Sharingan de **3** aspas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Halcón le corto el brazo a Danzo con una de las Fuuton: Shuriken que habia agarrado con su pata.

Pero Danzo aparecio ileso a espaldas de Sasuke.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El brazo de Danzo cayo serca de Sakura, quien lo miro detenidamente y vio como otro Sharingan se cerraba.

— ¡Sasuke… ya descubri su Jutsu que lo hace invencible!—dijo Sakura.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Izanagi… ¿Verdad Obito? —pregunto el Naruto enmascarado, burlandoce del Uchiha bajo sus pies, quien no respondio. Naruto realizo sellos para un Jutsu de invocación.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzo estaba sobre un pilar y a sus espaldas aparecio Itachi.

—Muere… ¡Amaterasu! —dijo Itachi.

Danzo fue quemado con el Jutsu de fuego, Sasuke aparecio a espaldas de Danzo, con su Katana a punto de matar a Danzo.

Pero dejo de moverse. Mostrando un Fuinjutsu que paralizó su cuerpo.

—Estuve al tanto de tu Genjutsu desde el primer momento—dijo Danzo, mientras que se daba media vuelta y retiraba la Katana de manos de Sasuke.

Para luego ver a Sakura escalar el muro, para atacar a Danzo, pero encambio le pego una fuerte patada en el estomago que la mando a volar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Taijutsu ¿he? —pregunto un inmovilizado Obito—Parece que no quiere gastar chacra… ¡YA BAJATE ESTAS MUY PESADO!

—Cuando acabe esta batalla—dijo Naruto calmado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_**Kai (Liberación)**_ —penso Danzo, realizando el sello de manos—_Si Sasuke sabe la verdad sobre Itachi… entonces Akatsuki tambien debe de saberla. Es imposible tratar de seguir ocultando esa información por más tiempo—_Lanzo un tajo al cuello de Sasuke_. _

Pero Naruto lo libero, luego de robar las tecnicas del ojo izquierdo de Obito.

Una explosión de Chacra hiso que Sasuke liberara su Susanoo completo y Danzo saliera despedido en el aire; Usando su Fuuton, Danzo se impulsaba lejos del alcanze de Sasuke quien apunto su arco y flecha de Chacra hacia Danzo.

Sasuke disparó su flecha cuando Danzo cayo al suelo.

—_No me dá tiempo a trazar los sellos_—penso Danzo. Mientras que hacia uso de las celulas de Hashirama y una Seiba se alzaba a su lado—_Ese… ese mocoso Uzumaki… robo el Sharingan de Shisui… es por eso que me mantuvo vivo aun dentro de su interior, despues de tantos años… era por estó. Queria acostumbrarse al Mangekyou de Shisui sin sufrir una ceguera y de paso el Byakugan de Hiashi. —_Seiba fue atravesada por la flecha del Susanoo.

Danzo se despego de la seiba, antes de ser consumido por el Mokuton y comenzó a correr.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_El Chacra de Danzo se desplomo con ese Jutsu_—penso Sakura y le advirtio a Sasuke— ¡Sasuke, ese es el Danzo real! ¡El Jutsu que lo hacia inmortal ya no puede volver a funcionar!

—_Esa mujer… es una Kunoichi sensorial—_penso Danzo—_Ya me lo imaginaba... pero es demasiado tarde_—Carnero, Jabalí, Liebre y luego realizó una liberación.

Sasuke lanzó una nueva flecha, pero esta atraveso el cuerpo de Danzo.

Quien aparecio a un lado de la flecha.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Porderes Uchiha y Senju—dijo Obito en el suelo, miro a Naruto y dijo entre dientes—Creo que plaeaba controlar a Kyuubi—Un remolino de fuego se formó al lado de Naruto. Era Ritsuko, quien al ver al Uchiha en ese estado tan lamentable. Saco sus garras, Naruto le tapo la boca y Ritsuko comenzo a arañarlo desangrandolo poco a poco—Danzo... está utilizando el Izanagi.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Es por eso que nesecitaba liberar el Jutsu anterior—_Pensó Sakura—_Para poder usar esté nuevo… ¡El secreto esta en su brazo, en los ojos que se cierran!_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**__

Sasuke le lanzó una nueva flecha a Danzo, pero él solo desaparecio en el aire nuevamente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Obito ¿Qué es el Izanagi? —pregunto Naruto, mientras que usaba el elemento Yang y clavaba un par de lanzas en las manos de Obito. Quien ya no podia usar su Jutsu de intangibilidad, puesto que Naruto se lo habia robado.

—Es… un Jutsu prohibido, aun dentro de los Uchiha…—dijo Obito, mientras que intentaba no gritar—Permite cambiar el destino. Pero no debe de usarse a la ligera… Y si no hubieras bloqueado mi Sharingan yo no estaria en esta situación… El ojo… el ojo que utiliza el Izanagi se cierra para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke tenia a Danzo contra las cuerdas, obligandolo a hacer uso del Izanagi, las veces que fuera necesario.

Obligandolo a usarlo una y otra vez.

Hasta que solo le quedaba tomar una decisión…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hemos terminado, Obito—dijo Naruto sonriente o eso pensaba el pelinegro, no podia ver al rubio tras su mascara naranja.

—Tú… tú nos estas usando para tus propios fines—dijo Obito mirando al Uzumaki asustado—Fue por eso que no tomaste el puesto como Hokage… fue por eso que permitiste que tu aldea fuera casi arrazada… tu plan. ¡Tu plan era hacerme escupir la verdad sobre los Bijus en la reunion para darte la localización del Gedo Mazo!

—Mira la batalla, Obito—dijo Naruto—Ese Danzo, no es real, utiliza tu Sharingan en mi mano izquierda.

— ¡Tú bloqueaste el uso de mi Sharingan! —dijo Obito.

—Verdad… **10-Byō no kaihō (Liberación de 10 segundos)** **—**dijo Naruto. Obito activo su Sharingan automaticamente y vio como de la mano izquierda de Naruto salian unos hilos de Chacra.

—Danzo es una marioneta… tú lo has controlado en toda la batalla ¿Pero como? —pregunto Obito sorprendido.

—Soy un dios…—dijo Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke y Danzo se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro y ambos fueron atravesados por la Katana de su rival.

Danzo fue atravesado y las celulas de Hashirama se descontrolaron. Danzo se despego de la nueva Seiba.

Estaba perdiendo sangre, ya solo le quedaba un Sharingan, no tenia mas Chacra y tenia que tomar una decisión… Usaba el Sharingan de Shisui para un ultimo Izanagi o lo usaba en la batalla.

Sasuke se lanzo hacia él con su Chidori, pero Danzo dio un salto, tomo a Sakura por el cuello.

—Tu has utilizado demasiado tu habilidad visual, ¿No es asi? —pregunto Danzo

—Sasuke…—dijo Sakura.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Es hora de que baje este telón… Obito—dijo Naruto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —pregunto Obito.

—Si Danzo muere… tú moriras al mismo tiempo que él y el Sharingan de Sasuke sera bloqueado al igual que el tuyo, lo enfrentare una ultima vez—dijo Naruto—Y el sobre exfuerzo… acabara con su patetica vida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Sasuke ya no es Inutil_—penso Danzo—_Como pensé… Madara es el unico que nesecito… para liberarme de estos hilos de Chacra que me unen a ese mocoso Namikaze. _

—No te muevas… Sakura—dijo Sasuke. Para luego apuntar su Chidori hacia Danzo y Sakura. Transformó su Chidori en un Chidori Eiso, que atraveso a Sakura y Danzo al mismo tiempo.

Matando a Danzo y Sakura. Los **2** al mismo tiempo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi aparecio para hacer frente a Sasuke.

— ¿Me estas persiguiendo Kakashi? —pregunto Sasuke—Pierdes tu tiempo si piensas que volvere a la aldea.

—Sasuke… ya te lo dije antes… no te conviertas en alguien hambriento… a la venganza —pidio Kakashi. Sasuke comenzó a reirse como un desquiciado.

—Mi padre, mi madre, Itachi, mi Clan… ¡Devuelvemelos! —exigio Sasuke—Y yo me detendre.

—No quiero matarte, Sasuke—dijo Kakashi.

—Deja de actuar como si aun fueras mi maestro—dijo Sasuke, con los ojos de un autentico Psicopata. Naruto bajo del puente (Vestido como Tobi) y se puso al lado de Sasuke —Tú, un ladron que no es un Uchiha…—dijo Sasuke, mientras que se preparaba para correr hacia Kakashi delante suyo— ¡No merece poseer el Sharingan! —Sasuke llevo su mano hacia un sello en su muñeca y lanzó una gran cantidad de Shuriken.

—**Doton: Dokyuheki (Estilo de tierra: Pared de tierra)** —Una pared bloqueo los Shuriken, que se diriguian hacia Sakura.

Sasuke utilizo su Chidori Eiso, para atacar a Kakashi.

El Jounin se lanzó hacia el vacio del puente, esquivando el Chidori. Utilizó Chacra para amortiguar la caida en el agua y permanecer de pie en esta.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por…? ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo? —pregunto Obito con sus ultimas fuerzas, agarrando la capa que ahora tenia Naruto— ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

—Cuando Sasuke muera… tu morirás—sentencio Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Para ser alguien a quien le han prestado el Sharingan—dijo Sasuke—Eres bastante habilidoso utilizandolo… Pero Kakashi… ¿Puedes hacer esto con tu Sharingan? —pregunto Sasuke, cambiando de **3** Tomoes al Mangekyou. E invocando su destruido y esqueletico Susanoo, quien evolucióno a un Susanoo completo con la armadura afectada—Ustedes... los de Konoha… ustedes viven sus vidas a costa de la de Itachi… ¡Su paz se la deben a Itachi! ¡Convertire sus sonrisas en lamentos!

Una sombra aparecio a espaldas de Sasuke. Convocando un Susanoo negro, que tomo al de Sasuke y lo estrello contra el suelo.

—Y… ¿En verdad piensas que esto era lo que yo queria para ti…? ¿Hermanito estupido?—dijo una voz altamente conocida. Kakashi y Sasuke vieron ante ellos, a Naruto e Itachi, ambos con un Mangekyou Sharingan en perfecto estado y compartiendo un nuevo y mas poderoso Susanoo.

—Sasuke—dijo Naruto—Has traicionado la aldea que Itachi defendio con su vida, actuando desde las sombras de Akatsuki… **Masayoshi sabaki: Shinigami (Sentencia de la Justicia: Parca) —**El nuevo Susanoo negro, se transformo en una esfera negra que atrapo a los 4 Shinobis: Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke y Kakashi.

En pocos segundos, aparecio una mujer de cabellera negra y ropas de la realeza blancas. La mujer se acerco lentamente a Sasuke. Toco su frente con su dedo indice y pocos segundos despues, la piel de Sasuke se fue arrugando, comenzó a perder la visión y luego su cuerpo quedo en los huesos.

**(33 paginas y estó tuvo que haber sido subido ayer 29/06/14)**


	7. Si quieres la paz prepara la guerra

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco los personajes del Folclore Japones que usamos en este fic.**

**Esto es un Reciclado de algunos de nuestros Fics. Reescribiendolo con mucho mas cuidado y "Precisión Quirurgica" **

**Los unicos personajes que nos pertenecen son: La desaparecida Misaki y Tomoe, la 3° Miembro del Equipo Genin de Naruto**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Si quieres la paz, prepara la guerra.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obito (Con su mascara blanca de circulos concentricos), se habia reunido con Kabuto en una cueva, llena de antorchas.

—Sé… Sobre la guerra que estas planeando... —dijo Kabuto sonriente—Edo Tensei—**5** sarcofagos salieron de la tierra, revelando a las personas en su interior: Deidara, Sasori, Kakusu e Yagiko… —Nadie sabe en que momento fue asesinado Yagiko… pero fue hace poco tiempo.

—Edo Tensei… ¿Qué es lo que planeas al resucitarlos?—pregunto Obito.

—Ayudarte en esta guerra que planeas iniciar y cumplir la ambición de Lord Orochimaru—explico Kabuto—Reunire todos los Jutsus existentes. Pero… nesecito a un joven y recientemente muerto Uchiha

—Yo te dare los pergaminos del Clan Uchiha—dijo el enmascarado— ¿Y si me reuso a darte el cadaver de Sasuke?.

—Edo Tensei—dijo mientras que otro par de sarcofagos se abrian mostrando a sus respectivos moradores... ambos de cabello oscuro, con las mismas ropas.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —pregunto el enmascarado.

—Tengo mis metodos—dijo Kabuto sonriente.

—Nunca pense que fueras capaz de esto—dijo extasiado. Luego se relajo, sonrio bajo su mascara—Tengo que preparar la estrategia a llevar a cabo en la guerra.

**Konoha**

Naruto e Ino mostraron el Fuinjutsu a utilizar contra el Gedo Mazo para evitar que Madara o Kaguya se hicieran con el mundo.

—Entonces, sobrino—dijo Nagato— ¿Este es el Fuinjutsu con el cual liberaras a las Bijus?

—Exacto, pero necesitare al camino Gedo—dijo Naruto sujetando su cabeza y deprimiendose, no le gustaba pedirle cosas a su tío.

—Sigueme sobrino—dijo Nagato.

Ya en un lugar apartado, Nagato uso su propio camino Gedo, para invocar la imponente estatua de madera con **9** ojos vendados.

Naruto e Ino realizaron entre ambos el Fuijutsu.

—**Fuinjutsu: 13 Nankinjō no tōgoku (Arte de Sellado: Encarcelamiento de 13 candados)** —De las manos de Naruto se desprendieron **13** simbolos que adornaron el Gedo Mazo: **Amarillo, Azul, Rojo, Morado, Verde, Naranja, Gris, Dorado, Blanco y Negro. Los 2 restantes, eran un par de cadenas.**

Una cubierta de madera comienza a caerse del Gedo Mazo. Mostrando a una loba de pelaje plateado, de **10** colas que mira fijamente, tanto a Naruto como a Ino. Hasta que decidio hablarles.

—**Namikaze Naruto**—hablo la loba mientras que era rodeada por una luz plateada y dejaba ver a un mujer de unos **18** años: Cabello plateado, ojos rojos con **6** patrones de ondas como el Rinnegan y **9** tomoes. La mujer vestia un Kimono negro—**Veo que eres el sucesor de mi amado Hagoromo y veo tambien que tienes un gran corazón. Es por eso que los Kamis te han elegido para tomar el puesto que Hagoromo-Kun rechazo en el pasado, como Kami de la Justicia** **—**Al lado de Naruto, aparecio Ritsuko mirando fijamente a su madre

—**Hola Okasan**—dijo Ritsuko sonriendo un poco mas relajada—**Pense que nos atacarias a Naruto-Kun, Ino-chan y a mí.**

—**Claro que no, mi pequeña Ritsuko-Chan**—dijo la albina—**Naruto-Kun, has conseguido librarme del control del Rinnegan, usando ese Fuinjutsu que te obsequio Shinigami-Chan… pero debes de saber que esto no es todo lo que hace el sello ¿verdad?**

—Ya lo sospechaba desde un comienzo, Jubi-San —dijo Naruto. A lo cual la mujer comenzó a reirse.

—**Puedes llamarme Shinju o Mayu**—dijo ella sonriendole al rubio—**Naruto-Kun, Ino-Chan, puesto que yo tambien soy una Deidad yo les ayudare a completar su entrenamiento; he podido ver todo por lo que han pasado en sus cortas vidas chicos… y veo que desean proteger a sus seres queridos… pero debo de advertirles, de uno de mis hijos: Indra.**

— ¿Por qué acabas de llamar a Indra como tu hijo, Mayu-Chan? —pregunto Naruto, realmente confundido—Se supone que Hagoromo y tu deberian de ser…

— **¿Enemigos mortales?** —pregunto Mayu sonriente, para despues partirse de la risa dejando a Naruto, Ino, Ritsuko y Nagato con una gran verguenza—**No… eso es falso. Lo que ocurrio, fue que Hagoromo y yo eramos Marido y Mujer… él fue el primer Rey Kitsune; Naruto-Kun es el segundo. La madre de Hagoromo: Kaguya, intento controlarme con la ayuda de su complice: Amanozako. Me transformo en Shinju la diosa arbol y me utilizó para crear su imperio y destruir a sus hijos, que claramente se opondrian a ella. Pero… ella no contaba conque Hagoromo y yo habiamos vivido mucho tiempo juntos… tiempo despues yo tuve 2 hijos: Indra y Ashura. Vivimos felices por varios años… hasta que Kaguya nos encontro. Hagoromo me devolvo a mi forma de Okami, les dio vida a las 9 bijus, me transformo en el Gedo Mazo y nos encerró a ella y a mí en la luna.**

—Lo que yo sigo sin entender es… ¿Por qué me dieron ese Fuinjutsu?** —**pregunto Naruto.

—**Creo que fue para que salvaras a Okasan y quitarle a Madara cualquier posiblidad de ganar**—opino Ritsuko.

—**Naruto-Kun, Ino-Chan**—dijo Mayu—**Creo que lo mejor sera que yo les ayude a entrenar, antes de que la guerra estalle. Recuerdalo Naru… que seas mi yerno, no significa que sere blanda. Madara e Indra no tendran ninguna piedad con ustedes, cuando se dé cuenta, de que no puede usar el Gedo Mazo.** **—**El paisaje cambio y tanto Naruto como Ino, comenzaron a entrenar con Jutsus que Mayu les indicaba.

Tambien les enseño una serie de lo que ella llamaba: "Lineas de Jutsu" Jutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Kenjutsu que según ella podria: "Volver **"Ciego"** el Rinnegan de Madara"

Les paso mas de **10** millones de años en Jutsus, Genjutsu, Taijusu y Kenjutsu en menos de **1** hora.

—Preparence para detener a Madara chicos, porque con su Rinnegan y sera dificil. Pero ahora ustedes tienen mas experiencia y dominio de tecnicas que él—dijo Mayu—Hija, espero que seas feliz al lado de Naruto y tambien espero tener algunos nietos—esto ultimo hiso sonrojar a la pelirroja.

— **¡Okasan!**—dijo la Kitsune sonrojada por las palabras de su madre. La peliblanca desaparecio en el aire.

En eso, un ANBU aparecio ante Nagato, Naruto e Ino **(Ritsuko alcanzo a desaparecer en el interior de Naruto) **

—Nagato-Sama, Naruto-Sama, Ino-Sama—dijo el ANBU—Lady Hokage nos ha ordenado a todos, estar presentes frente a la mansión.

— ¿Pero Minato no habia despertado esta misma mañana? —pregunto Nagato.

—Asi es—dijo el ANBU—Pero según parece, Tsunade-Sama sera de ahora en adelante la Godaime Hokage de forma definitiva.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lugar de Reunion del Ejercito de la Alianzá**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ahora todos portaban la Bandana con la leyenda "Shinobi" todos estaban listos para combatir contra su enemigo: Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara.

Harian todo lo que estuviera en sus manos… Con tal de asegurar el futuro del Mundo Ninja.

Todos se diriguieron a La Isla Tortuga. Una nave con forma de tortuga, que Onoki llevaba en sus espaldas y en su interior estaba el ejercito completo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DÍA 1 DE LA GUERRA**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Campo de Batalla era la Montaña Cementerio.

Un ejercito interminable de Shinobis caidos y de una gran cantidad de Zetsus Blancos. Estaban esperando a los miembros de la Alianza.

Los especialistas de la alianza, en los elementos Katon y Raiton. Se hicieron cargo de los Zetsu.

Luego, vinieron los resurrectos, viejos camaradas caidos, estaban siendo utilizados por Kabuto y el Uchiha.

— ¡Jiraiya! —exclamo sorprendida Tsunade al ver a su compañero caido en la guerra.

—**Katon: Rasengan**—exclamo Jiraiya lanzandose sobre Tsunade con la mortal tecnica en sus manos.

—**Suiton: Mizu Tameru no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica de la Acumulación de Agua**) —exclamo Ino, al lanzar la tecnica y derrotar de una forma facil, al resucitado Gama Sanin.

Los resurrectos atacaban a sus familiares y camaradas, mientras que estos, hacian lo posible por no sufrir al momento de salir ganando la batalla.

Pero, uno de los Resurrectos; de pie en un pequeño risco; a su lado Mu el Nidaime Kazekage. El Shinobi los dejo a todos mudos. Un hombre de cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran grises, sus vestimentas consistian en una armadura roja.

—Uchiha… Madara—dijo Onoki.

—Pero… si este es Madara ¿Quién era el hombre de la mascara? —pregunto Mei desconcertada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—En sus bandanas llevan escrito "Shinobi" … ¿Es esto alguna clase de ejercito?—pregunto Madara a Mu el Nidaime Kazekage.

—Lo es—dijo Mu.

—Haberme resucitado en esta forma…—dijo Madara— ¿Alguna idea de quien controle este Edo Tensei?

—**Mi nombre es Kabuto y soy su ayudante, Madara-Sama**—dijo Kabuto a travez de Mu.

—Así que usas el Edo Tensei para hablar conmigo… qué lúgubre —dijo Madara.

—**Tu resurrección es especial**—dijo Kabuto—**He conseguido usar el Edo Tensei y resucitarte en mejores condiciones.**

—El Jutsu de Tobirama—dijo Madara— ¿Conoces el verdadero poder de los Uchiha?

—No—admitio Kabuto—Por favor… muestramelo.

Madara salto al campo de batalla y comenzó a avanzar hacia el ejercito.

Consiguiendo darles golpes contundentes y casi de muerte a los miembros de la Alianza, con el uso de su Sharingan en **3°** nivel.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Ino, sacando su baston y activando su propio Renzo, que le fue entregado por los Kamis al volverse la ayudante de Naruto— Vamos por él.

—No— dijo Naruto mientras que al igual que ella activaba su Renzo—Ataquemoslo con Jutsus de media y larga distancia y luego nos acercaremos a él.

—**Suiton:** **Mizu no Muchi (Estilo de agua: Látigo de agua)** —exclamo Ino utilizando sus latigos de agua contra el Uchiha, quien esquivaba la mayoria u otras conseguian golpearlo.

—**Raiton: Juzu denkō (Estilo de Rayo: Cadena Rayo) —**exclamo Naruto. El latigo de Ino se fusiono con la Cadena de Naruto causandole un gran daño al Uchiha.

— ¡Escuchen todos! —dijo Gaara, mientras que con la ayuda de Hachibi "infectaba" la arena del desierto y atacaba a Madara manteniendolo a distancia—Utilicen ataques de media y larga distancia para atacarlo.

—**Katon: Gokka Mekkiaku (Estilo de Fuego: Gran aniquilación de Fuego)** **—**Una gran llamarada comenzo a avanzar hacia la fuerza aliada.

—**Suiton: Suijinheki (Estilo de Agua: Muro Acuático)** **—**los Shinobis de Kiri alzaron un muro de agua.

Al chocar la llamarada con el muro, alzó una gran cantidad de vapor.

Madara continuo la batalla de Taijutsu, aun detrás de la nube de vapor.

—Lo detendremos aquí—dijo Gaara lanzando su arena hacia Madara, quien alcanzaba a escapar de la misma.

La luz del sol se vio cortada.

Naruto sostenia un Rasengan de gran tamaño que chillaba estruendosamente.

—**Raiton: Chou Oodama Rasengan**—exclamo Naruto preprarandose para lanzarlo contra el Uchiha resucitado.

—**Doton: Chidoukaku**—exclamo el Tsuchikage alzando a Madara en un pilar. Para que Naruto lo golpeara con su Rasengan.

Pero Madara activo su Susanoo que sostuvo el Rasengan lejos de golpearlo.

Naruto sonrio siniestramente, activo su propio Susanoo y ataco a Madara, iniciando una batalla de Susanoo y Kenjutsu; poniendo al Uchiha en problemas.

Gaara aprisiono a Madara con su arena, pero el Uchiha se liveró.

—**Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu (Elemento tierra: Jutsu de Roca Ligera)** ya aligere la arena Kazekage—dijo Onoki.

La arena sacó a Madara del Susanoo.

Naruto cargó una Bijudama, moldeo su Cracra y el Reiki que le daban Ritsuko y Mayu. Para crear **4** aspas.

Lanzadoselo a Madara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Kushina-Chan—dijo Minato, mirando a su esposa nerviosa—Concentrate en la batalla por favor.

—Minato tiene razon Kushina—dijo Nagato, quien se acerco al oido de su hermana y le susurro—_Él ahora mismo es el enemigo; ya no es nuestro padre._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La Bijudama Shuriken estuvo a punto de golpear a Madara, quien evoluciono su Sharingan al Rinnegan.

Utilizando su Camino Preta y el Gakido.

—**Fūjutsu Kyūin (Jutsu de Bloqueo Sello de Absorción)** **—**dijo el Uchiha adsorviendo el ataque; Pero luego parecio haberle explotado en el rostro y mandarlo a volar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tengo una pregunta—afirmo Tsunade— ¿Por qué este hombre enmascarado afirmó ser Madara?

—Porque Madara es un ser que aun tiene persencia en el presente—dijo Azuma.

—Madara… a pesar de todo lo que haya hecho… sigue siendo el padre de Kushina y Nagato—dijo Tsunade—Ahora debe de estar siendo controlado por el enmascarado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ese tipo… Kabuto… ¿Qué le hiso a mi cuerpo? —pregunto Madara llegando al lado de sus hijos. Volteo a mirar a Naruto, le sonrio—Nada mal esa Bijudama… pero gastas mucho chacra niño.

— ¡¿NI SIQUIERA PUEDES TENER RESPETO POR TU PROPIO NIETO?! —grito Kushina encolerizada y tomando a su resurecto padre por el cuello de la camisa.

Haciendo que a todos les apareciera una gota de sudor tras su cabeza.

—Y tiene muchos mas resurrectos—dijo Madara mirando el ejercito de Resurrectos; De entre ellos salio Hashirama, cuyos ojos tambien eran adornados por un Rinnegan—Preparence todos, porque esta guerra apenas comienza— Un enorme meteoro comenzó a caer a la tierra.

—Gaara, utiliza tu arena para intentar refrenarlo, mientras que Ino y yo preparamos algo—pidio Naruto.

Gaara utilizó su arena para frenar el Meteorito.

— ¡Shinra Tensei! —gritaron Madara y Nagato refrenando el Meteorito.

El Tsuchikage detuvo el Meteorito con su propio cuerpo.

—**Doton: Chou Keijuudan no Jutsu (Estilo Tierra: Jutsu de Tierra Ligera)—**hiso que este se hiciera mas ligero.

—**Kami no shiren:****Kūkan to jikan (Enjuiciamiento de dios: Espacio y Tiempo)** **—**exclamo Naruto, mientras que poco a poco el meteorito se iba desvaneciendo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ese traidor de Madara…—dijo Hashirama—Tu nombre es Kabuto ¿No es verdad? Deberiamos de hacer algo con ese chico que acaba de usar esa rara tecnica… pero primero… ¿Qué puedes hacer con un segundo meteoro?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ya me estoy cansando de Hashirama y su Rinnegan de **2°** mano—murmuro Madara, mientras que formaba sellos— **Enton: Kuroi Kitsune Hono (Elemento Infierno: Llama de Zorro Negro)** **—**Un Zorro que parecia mas bien un Susanoo negro con forma de Zorro, se lanzó sobre el Meteoro destruyendo ambos de un solo "golpe". Se alzó una gran cortina de humo, dejando varios muertos a causa de los fracmentos del Meteorito—Que… que alguien diga algo, solo los vivos.

—Jaja…—dijo Nagato sarcasticamente—Muy gracioso, Otosan.

—Hijo ¿Aun puedes bailar? —pregunto Madara preocupado por su primogenito, mientras que otros Shinobis y Kunoichis se ponian de pie de entre los escombros.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Realmente no esperaba que Madara se pusiera en mi contra cuando despertara el Rinnegan—dijo Kabuto preocupado.

—Dices que te llamas Kabuto, ¿Cuánto sabes realmente sobre Madara y sobre mí? —pregunto Hashirama.

—Si no me equivoco, hasta la batalla con Madara, en el Valle del Fin. Pero no terminaste muerto, sino que te ocultaste en una cueva y utilizaste el Gedo Mazo para mantenerte vivo—dijo Kabuto.

—Veo que ya estabas preparado—dijo Hashirama— ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre El Plan Ojo de Luna?

—No conozco todos los detalles, pero estoy de tu lado… crei que Madara tambien lo estaba—dijo Kabuto—Aunque no sé si el falso Madara actuará tal y como está previsto.

—**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Jutsu Secreto de Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles)** **—**Exclamó Hashirama haciendo que de la tierra arida salieran miles de raices.

—Maldición… Hashirama ya empezó a hechar raices…—Madara comenzó a realizar sellos**—Katon: Ōkina ame Hōka (Elemento Fuego: Gran Lluvia de Bolas de Fuego) —**Una cantidad abismal de bolas de fuego se formaron sobre las cabezas de todos.

—**Fuuton: Harikēn no kaze (Elemento Viento: Huracán de Viento)** **—**exclamaron Naruto y Fu. Alimentado las bolas de fuego que aun permanecian suspendidas en el aire y que luego cayeron sobre Hashirama y sus fuerzas de Shinobis resurrectos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DÍA 2 DE LA GUERRA**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto fue bañado por el Chacra y el Reiki; tanto de Ritsuko, como de Mayu. Dandole acceso a su Modo Rey Kitsune.

—**Chōōdama Bijudama Tarengan (Grupo de super grandes Bijudamas)**—10 Bijudamas de un tamaño descomunal aparecieron sobre las cabezas de todos y Naruto las lanzó a las tropas de resurrectos; Reduciendo en gran parte al imponente ejercito de Hashirama—Demonios… no… no podré seguir por un largo rato.

—Naruto—le llamo Shizune—Nosotros nos haremos cargo… descanza y recuperate.

—Muy bien Hashirama, muestrame que tanto sabes bailar—dijo Madara poniendose frente a su eterno rival. E iniciando una batalla de Taijutsu entre ambos Shinobis. Madara tomo a Hashirama por su brazo y lo tumbo poniendolo a su merced— ¿Es acaso que no aprendiste nada del pasado? ¿No has aprendido absolutamente nada? Este mundo solo ha conocido la muerte y la codicia desde que Hagoromo lo ha formado.

—Es… es por eso mismo… que vale la pena el… Plan ojo de Luna—dijo Hashirama desde el suelo—Para acabar con las guerras, para acabar con los conflictos… ¡Y LO HUBIERA LOGRADO DE NO SER POR ESE MOCOSO RUBIO!

— ¿Y es por eso que el mejor metodo vale la pena tener una 4° Guerra? —pregunto Kabuto; mientras que defendia a Hashirama. Pero Madara incendio el cuerpo de Mu con el Amaterasu.

Madara sonrio mirando a Hashirama, mientras que se preparaba para lanzar un nuevo Amaterasu—Parece ser que mi nieto te dio una gran paliza con esa tecnica suya… Amaterasu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

DÍA 3 DE LA GUERRA

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tobi aparecio en el campo de batalla con una mascara blanca. En un ojo tenia un nuevo Sharingan y en el otro un Rinnegan.

—Ya veo… asi que Madara consiguio despertar su Rinnegan—dijo Tobi llegando al lado de Hashirama—Y… aparentemente se ha unido al enemigo ¿Desea usted que invoquemos el Gedo Mazo ahora Hashirama-Sama?

—Aun que ahora te haces llamar Tobi—dijo Hashirama— ¿Es verdad?

—Lo es—dijo el enmascarado. Mientras que miraba a sus enemigos—Ire a la batalla… Sabes que ya casi es hora ¿Verdad Hashirama-Sama? —El autodenominado Tobi salto al campo de batalla, solo para tener que enfrentarse a los 5 Hokages una vez más.

Pero ahora no tenia su Sharingan, puesto que el hijo del Yondaime le habia hecho algo a su ojo izquierdo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Otosan—dijo Ino, mirando a su padre—Necesito que encierres a Hashirama y su aliado en Jutsu de división mental.

—Seguro—dijo Inoichi desconcertado pero haciendole caso a su hija y realizando una cadena de sellos, antes de ejecutar el Jutsu pregunto — ¿Se puede saber que planeas hacer?

—Pondre esta guerra a favor de algunos usuarios de elementos Suiton y Raiton—dijo Ino mientras que realizaba sellos—Otosan, ¿tienes el Jutsu listo?

—Sí—dijo Inoichi—**Kokoro Kirikozu (Derrame cerebral)** —la tecnica alcanzó a Hashirama y Tobi.

—**Suiton: Kaiyō sekai (E. Agua: Mundo Oceánico)** **—**Todo se cubrio de agua, obligandolos a todos: Aliados y Enemigos a tomar posiciones en tierras mas altas.

Hashirama y Tobi se arrastraban como si se encontraran heridos, apenas y sus funciones motoras funcionaban correctamente.

Comenzaba a anochecer.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DÍA 4 DE LA GUERRA**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya en la noche, Hashirama comenzaba a pensar mejor, pero poco a poco iba muriendo a causa del ataque de Inoichi.

—_**Mi… mente… responde… no**_—penso el hombre, mientras que trasaba sellos— **Gedo… Mazo—**el rejuvenecido resurrecto, comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos sin llegar a ver si la tecnica habia sido activada o no.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Nada mal… Yamanaka Inochi —dijo Madara sonriendole al rubio—Eres el hijo de Akane Yamanaka ¿verdad?

—Asi es—dijo Inoichi, sorprendido aun de que el resurrecto estuviera de su lado y de que Madara conociera a su madre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La luna llena e imponente se alzó sobre las cabezas de los presentes.

Se escucho un rugido imponente. Una estatua de madera de **5** ojos se presento en el campo de batalla.

— _¿Pero que rayos es eso?_—penso Naruto mirando la imponente estatua.

—_**Es lo que queda de mi vida anterior Naruto-Kun. Solo que esta "Nueva Shinju" es distinta a mí**_—dijo la verdadera Shinju quien permanecia en el interior de Naruto—_**Ella no se movera de su lugar… Ella solo es una estatua. Pero tambien empeora estó. Entre mas tiempo le permitamos estar en este mundo, mas rapido resucitara Kaguya.**_

—_Diablos_—murmuro Naruto.

—Naruto-Kun—le llamo Kushina— ¿Qué te dijo Ritsuko-Chan?

—Tenemos que destruir la nueva Jubi o sino invocara a Kaguya y provocaria el fin del mundo—Sentencio Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El imporivisado** "Equipo Uzumaki" (Kushina, Nagato, Tsunade, Madara, Ino y Naruto) **Se movilizaba hacia la posición del nuevo Gedo Mazo y de Hashirama.

Al llegar al claro.

Vieron a Hashirama realizando el sello del Carnero y de la nuevo Shinju salieron unos especie de Tentaculos que atravesaron al Senju y lo inundaron de un gran Reiki que losdejo a todos mudos y sin poderse mover de la impresión: Su cabello se volvio blanco, un tercer ojo se abrio en su frente y fue revestido por una chaqueta blanca con **9** tomoes.

Naruto activo su "Modo Jinchuriki Kami"

El Edengan, su cabello se volvio azul, su Chaqueta se volvio una gabardina negra tambien de **9** tomoes y el baston de Hagoromo en su mano derecha.

— ¡ASI QUE ALLÍ ESTAIS! —grito Hashirama mirando a sus enemigos sonriente—Jamas pensé que podríais derrotarme en menos de **4** días y ponerme contra las cuerdas… ¡MUERE MOCOSO!... —en las manos de Hashirama se formo una bola negra— **¡BIJUDAMA!** **—**la bola volo rauda y veloz hacia Naruto.

—**Terepō (Teletransportación)** —los Uzumaki, los Yamanaka y el Uchiha resurrecto desaparecieron en una luz blanca antesde poder decir algo. Naruto formo sellos a toda velocidad— **Kami no kōgeki: Ryū no ken (Ataque Divino: Puño del Dragón)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde cada frente de batalla; se pudo ver un gran resplandor. Los Sensores dijeron que el Chacra de Hashirama y del falso Madara ya no se sentian.

Todos celebraron la veloz victoria de la guerra.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**POST GUERRA**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_La guerra está ha finalizado_—penso el Feudal del Fuego—_Espero que Kabuto haya sobrevivido a la guerra… porque tiene que matar a los demas feudales, luego acabare con Konoha y posteriormente lo matare a él._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Uzumaki**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato, Kushina, Inoichi, Kazumi e Ino. Despertaron aturdidos en la Mansión Uzumaki.

Pudieron escuchar una confusa discución entre las hermanas Uzumaki, quienes estaban al cuidado de Teuchi y Ayame.

Llegaron a la habitación de las hermanas, donde tambien se encontraban los dueños de Ichiraku.

Naruko tomaba a su hermana por los hombros, ambas niñas estaban con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Ka… Karin-Nee—dijo Naruko llorando—Si… si lo que tú me estas diciendo es alguna clase de broma te juro que yo…

— ¡¿CREES QUE YO SERIA CAPAZ DE BROMEAR CON ALGO COMO ESTO?! —grito Karin en el mismo estado que su hermanita rubia, todos ya podia presentir lo que la chica diria— ¡SI ÉL ESTUVIERA EN ALGUN TIPO DE DIMENSIÓN INCLUSO ASÍ PODRIA SENTIR EL CHACRA Y EL REIKI DE NARUTO-NIISAN!... Na… Naruto-Niisan… esta muerto. Ya no puedo sentir su Chacra. Tampoco su Reiki.


	8. El reaparición de un dios

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco los personajes del Folclore Japones que usamos en este fic.**

**Esto es un Reciclado de algunos de nuestros Fics. Reescribiendolo con mucho mas cuidado y "Precisión Quirurgica" **

**Laura: Nos estamos muriendo del aburrimiento. Asi que resucitare a Sasuke y Sakura solo para hacerles la vida imposible. ¡Y REMATARE A ESE P**O UCHIHA!**

**Los unicos personajes que nos pertenecen son: La desaparecida Misaki y Tomoe, la 3° Miembro del Equipo Genin de Naruto; Diego y yo (Laura) juramos que sera el ultimo OC de este Fic: Namikaze Kouta.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La reaparición de un dios.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces, Madara-Sama ¿acepta? —pregunto Tsunade mirando fijamente al mejor amigo de su abuelo.

En la oficina de la Godaime Hokage. Se encontraban: Tsunade, sus hijos Minato y Shizune; junto a todos los lideres de clanes.

—Tengo que aceptar, Tsunade—dijo Madara cansado—Pero debo de decirte que la Mansión Uchiha y el distrito quedaran así; hasta que alguno de mis bisnietos lo tome y de paso reconstruya el clan Uchiha.

—Usted perdoneme Madara-Sama pero ¿Por qué sus Bisnietos? —pregunto la Godaime Hokage.

—Porque Naruto desperto el Rinnegan minutos antes de desdoblarse en el continuo espacio tiempo—señalo Madara, dejandolos a todos confundidos ¿Naruto seguia vivo? ¿Las continuas lagrimas y rabietas de dolor de Karin y Naruko eran por alguien aun vivo en algun lugar? —Naruto sigue vivo, Naruto tiene la posibilidad de abrir portales hacia dimensiones paralelas o incluso a los mundos de los Kamis… si a eso le sumamos que desperto el Dojutsu legendario… entonces esta vivo.

—Madara-Sama—dijo Inoichi— ¿Usted trata de decirnos que Naruto posiblemente esté vagando solitario en alguna dimensión desconocida?

—Dimensiónes a las cuales solo los Kamis tienen acceso y cuyos portales son visibles a traves del Rinnegan, pero yo solo tengo la visión de un Kami, no soy un Kami—señalo Madara. Suspiro y volvio a hablar—Ahora que Hashirama esta muerto y que la **4°** Guerra ha finalizado, tenemos que pensar en que haremos con ese mocoso de Yakushi Kabuto—Todos se miraron unos a otros, Madara tenia razón. Kabuto seguia vivo, tenia el Edo Tensei y tenia miles y miles de Resurrectos bajo sus ordenes. Por si fuera poco, **3** de los **5** Daimyos de las **5** Naciones Shinobi habian sido asesinados: El de Kumo, el de Iwa y el de Suna.

La reunión termino y todos partieron a sus hogares.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Madara caminaba llevando de la mano a sus nietas: Naruko y Karin; para el Uchiha y la rubia Uzumaki. Era un milagro que Karin saliera de su habitación solo para ir por un plato de Ramen.

Era un milagro que la niña caminara con ancias de comer Ramen. Desde que la niña les grito a punto de "desgañitarse" que Naruto posiblemente hubiera muerto. No habia salido de su habitación, no comia, apenas y bebia algo.

No hacia nada mas que llorar sin parar. Preguntandose donde estaria su Niisama. (Como ella lo llamaba)

—_Han pasado __**2 **__años desde que desapareciste Naruto-Kun_—penso el Uchiha desganado— _¿Quien diria que una niña de no mas de __**11**__ años podria saber diferenciar tan bien entre el amor y la admiración? Ya no sabemos que más hacer Naruto… pero no nos rendiremos hasta encontrarte. Espero que te encuentres bien y que vuelvas a casa pronto._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un grupo de Shinobis renegados corrian alejandose lo mas que podian, mirando hacia atrás de véz en cuando.

Tenian que correr. Tenian que alejarse de ese… de ese demonio.

—Saro—dijo el lider al Shinobi Sensor — ¿Aun nos persigue?

El Shinobi de nombre como Saro; se concentro en los alrededores, buscando al hombre que hace poco los habia estado asesinando; hace como **1** hora eran un grupo de casi **30** Shinobis. Ahora solo eran **5**.

—No—sentencio Saro seguro y sonrio a sus compañeros aliviado—Ya no nos esta…—En eso, un arpon unido a una cadena atravesó el pecho del Shinobi Sensor del grupo. Haciendo que los restantes **4** miraran frente a ellos, al Shinobi que los habia estado siguiendo.

Era un hombre vestido con una capa carmesí y con una capucha. Como las que llevaron los miembros resurrectos de Akatsuki durante la **4°** guerra.

—Tenemos a: Hyuuga Sakaki, Himura Sato, Yami Kagami y su primo Yami Sakumaru—Señalo el Shinobi misterioso.

— ¡Ya nos echaste de tu aldea! —dijo Sato asustado del hombre ante él— ¿¡Qué mas quieres de nosotros!?

—Sí me dan la ubicación del Shinobi que estoy buscando… entonces los dejare ir. Tambien podran conservar sus pertenencias robadas—señalo en hombre misterioso.

— ¡No te diremos nada! —grito Kagami realizando una cadena de sellos—**Katon: Burūfaiā (Elemento Fuego: Fuego azul)** **—**Kagami escupio de su boca y lanzó de sus manos un fuego azul que fue hacia el Shinobi misterioso.

El Shinobi sonrio siniestro, alzó su mano.

—**Meiton: Kyūketsukō (Fauces de Inhalación) —**Un sello en la mano derecha del Shinobi brillo, "aspirando" la tecnica Katon sin hacerle el menor rasguño al misterioso Shinobi. —**Purazuton: Kakaria tsume purazuma (Elemento Plazma: Garras de Plasma)** **—**las manos del Shinobi se recubrieron de un color negro-lila y luego se formo como si fueran garras. El Shinobi se lanzó contra el tal Kagami y con sus Garras, lo desolló, como si fuera de papel.

Los restantes Shinobis se postraron ante el Shinobi misterioso.

—Señor… ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber sobre nosotros? —pregunto el lider temeroso por su vida.

—Deseo que me hablen con la verdad—Amenazó el Shinobi—Deseo que me dén la ubicación o ultimo paradero que conozcan del criminal: Kabuto Yakushi.

—Señor… no sabemos nada sobre Kabuto-Sama—dijo el lider. Sakumaru apreto sus dientes. Su lider era un estupido.

Era obvio que ese monstruo ante ellos, tenia un poder aun mayor al suyo y no deseaba arriesgarse a morir en sus manos, por entregarle información falsa.

— ¡Lo ultimo que supe sobre Kabuto-Sama fue que se hayaba en Shimogakure! —exclamo el Sakumaru—Tiene... tiene muchos resurrectos en su poder.

—Gran trabajo Yami Sakumaru—dijo el hombre—Puedes irte —El Shinobi llamado Sakumaru salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo sin mirar atrás. Escucho los gritos de su lider. Pero no escucho a su otro compañero, asi que giro su cabeza, solo para ver un resplandor blanco.

Sakumaru siguio corriendo pero choco contra un Shinobi: Era un hombre de cabello corto y negro adornado por algunas canas, ojos azules, tenia marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, vestia con una camisa negra y un pantalon ANBU.

—Namikaze… Kouta—dijo Sakumaru… temeroso de un nuevo enemigo.

— ¿De que huyes? —pregunto Kouta, mirando al hombre que temblaba ante él.

— ¡Arrestame! —grito Sakumaru temblando de miedo— ¡Arrestame por favor antes de que ese demonio venga por mí!

— ¿Demonio? —pregunto Kouta alzando una ceja.

— ¡Un Shinobi barrio en piso con nosotros, es un demonio ya le dijimos todo sobre Kabuto-Sama! —dijo temeroso Sakumaru mientras comenzaba a llorar— ¡Juro que tambien te dire todo pero no permitas que me mate por favor! —Madara miro a Kouta y salio hacia el lugar del cual venia el temeroso hombre.

Al llegar, vio **4** cadaveres, solo quedaba una persona de pie en ese lugar.

Vestia con una capa Carmesí y la capucha no permitia que se viera su rostro.

— ¿Has sido tú quien los has asesinado? —pregunto Madara posandose frente a su nuevo enemigo, pero su pensamiento era analitico—_Mato a __**4**__ Shinobis… claramente… __**3**__ de ellos ya se habian rendido antes de que la batalla comenzara. Él… simplemente los asesino a todos—_Miro fijamente al Shinobi de carmesí.

—No tengo intenciones de luchar contra usted… Uchiha Madara—dijo el misterioso Shinobi—Sí. Fui yo quien los asesino. Busco información sobre Yakushi Kabuto; pero no tengo intención de luchar contra usted.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —pregunto Kouta llegando al lado de Madara y tambien poniendose en posicion de ataque.

—Solo busco información sobre Kabuto… Kuroi kaminari konoha (Rayo Negro de Konoha)—dijo el Shinobi. Ambos Shinobis se miraron los rostros. Ese era un titulo que se le habian dado a Kouta junto a Minato en la **3°** Guerra Mundial Shinobi— Ya les he dicho que no tengo intenciones de luchar contra ustedes… porque soy su nieto—el Shinobi se quito la capa revelando, a un heroe de guerra, un joven de **18** años… revelando al Kami perdido hace **2** años… revelando a Naruto.

Los adultos abrazaron con efución a su nieto. Felices de encontrarlo vivo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto—dijo Madara mientras que volvian a Konoha, saltando entre los arboles— ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Lo ultimo que supimos fue que desapareciste en el aire.

—Tengo suerte de ser el padre de la hija de Shinigami—señalo Naruto—Shizuka-Chan es una buena niña, congelo el tiempo por un instante, mientras que Shinigami-Chan asesinaba nuevamente a Hashirama y hacia que Azrael deborara su alma; luego, fui a parar al… **Rakuen** **(N/A Diego: "Paraíso" en Japones) **Nesecitaba tiempo para recuperarme de mis eridas. Aparentemente. Se me fue el tiempo recompensando a mi pequeña Shizuka.

—Naruto—señalo Kouta serio—Según Tobirama-Sama… Nidaime Hokage. Si un Shinobi no regresa en un plazo de **2** años… se le considera deserción de las filas. Ademas… asesinaste a un Shinobi que podia darnos información sobre Kabuto.

—Vaya… cuantos crimenes he cometido. Quizas deba de deshacerme de los testigos ¿No creen? —dijo Naruto en broma. Haciando que Madara riera con todas sus fuerzas.

—Nada mal nieto… tienes un par muy bien puestos—dijo Madara aun riendo, luego miro a Kouta— ¡¿Cómo rebajas a un Kami, solo para ser condenado por reglas hechas por hombres?!

—Verdad—señalo Kouta apenado—Perdonen. No recorda que Naruto ahora no es humano.

—No te preocupes, Kouta-Jiji—señalo Naruto despreocupado—He utilizado mi Visión Omnipresente, hasta quedarme ciego. No he encontrado a Kabuto. Esa escurridiza Serpiente sabe ocultarse muy bien ¿Si yo no lo he encontrado que posibilidades tendrian ustedes?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi, Sai, Chouji, Sasuke y Sakura estaban revisando el ultimo lugar donde Kabuto se habia presentado.

El Uchiha y la Haruno habian sido resucitados por Shinigami; solo para divertirse. Les advirtio que Azrael siempre estaria a sus espaldas.

Si se acercaban a Naruto con malas intenciones moririan. Sasuke y Sakura habian salvado al Daimyo del fuego de Kabuto anteriormente y fueron reincorporados a su vida Shinobi en Konoha.

Pero nadie les hablaba, todos se mantenian a distancia de ellos.

Ino se mantenia a distania de Sakura, una unica vez le devolvio la palabra.

—_Ya no soy humana, Sakura. Ahora soy un Ángel, una subordinada de Naruto-Kun y no descansare hasta encontrar a mi novio y señor_—dijo la Rubia. Quien preferecia que se refirieran a ella como: "Namikaze Ino. Proxima Primera Dama de Konoha"

Ahora, solo se tenian el uno al otro.

—Kakashi-Senpai—dijo Sai llegando hasta el grupo—Tengo un mensaje.

— ¿De quien? —pregunto Sasuke.

— ¿De Hokage-Sama? —pregunto Kakashi.

—No. Es de Kazekage-Sama—dijo Sai sonriendo—Y sigo sin podermelo creer—Sai no era muy expresivo y si sonreia… ¿Qué podria ser?—Sasuke agarró el pergamino y leyo en voz alta:

— "En una busqueda del criminal Kabuto Yakushi; fue encontrado con vida y en perfectas condiciones el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko y Kami de la justicia. Tambien conocido como: Namikaze Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto" —Sasuke sonrio ante la noticia e hiso algo impropio en él— ¡SABIA QUE ESTABA VIVO!

Sakura fue la primera en tomar el camino de regreso a Konoha.

—_Por fin volvio_—penso Sasuke feliz de volver a ver al "Kami Dobe"; mientras que seguian a Sakura de vuelta a Konoha.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Area de entrenamiento del Hokage**

—**Fuuton: Kaze no ryū wa rippā (E. Viento: Dragón descuartizador de viento)** **—**Karin soplo aire de su boca, que se formo con un enorme Dragón que destruyo una hectaria entera de bosque.

— ¡Karin-Neechan! —grito Naruko llegando al lugar donde su hermana entrenaba, la abrazó y dijo euforica— ¡Volvio, esta de camino!

— ¿Quien? —pregunto Karin sin entender a la rubia que saltaba de la felicidad ante ella.

— ¡Naruto-Niisan volvio! —dijo Naruko feliz—Madara-Jiji y Kouta-Jiji lo encontraron de camino a la aldea.

Ambas niñas no perdieron tiempo, realizaron el Jiraichin no Jutsu para llegar a las puertas de la aldea y ver a su Niisan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Se siente bien volver a Konoha ¿verdad Naruto? —pregunto Madara. Su nieto asintio.

En eso un par de borrones: Uno amarillo, otro rojo; tumbaron al Kami al suelo, levantando una gran nube de humo.

Cuando se discipo el humo, se podia ver a Naruko y Karin abrazadas a Naruto sin quererlo soltar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto estaba atrapado como una comadreja por una zorra a la espera de deborar a su presa.

Se le acusaba de los crimenes contra los **3** feudales.

Sus mejores invocaciónes del Edo Tensei fueron selladas por sus enemigos para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto-Sama—dijo Yugao llegando con su traje ANBU y su mascara puesta, tomo a Naruto por el brazo—Acompañeme por favor, tiene una cita con el Consejo.

Naruko y Karin liberaron un impresionante instinto asesino.

Naruko activo el Raikiri y Karin un Dragón de viento, listo para despedazar a la mal agradecida ANBU.

¡Ellos estaban vivos gracias a Naruto!

—Na… Naruko-Sama; Karin-Sama—dijo nerviosa Yugao, a la corta distancia a la que se encontraban las Uzumaki de ella, no tenia forma alguna de sobrevivir a las tecnicas de las hermanas Uzumaki—Son… son ordenes de los al… altos mandos de Konoha.

—Entonces sueltalo—dijo Naruko—Por que Niisan, es un Kami y puede hacer cumplir su justicia solo con chasquear los dedos Yugao-Chan. Las **3** acompañaremos a Niisama hasta la Mansión de la Hokage—Las 3 Kunoichis acompañaron a Naruto hasta la oficina de la Hokage.

—_Esto es extraño_—penso Karin, haciendo uso de sus habilidades como Kunoichi Sensor—_Sigo sin sentir el Chacra o el Reiki de Niisama ¿Qué esta pasando?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Carcel de Konoha**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La Carcel… si bien era algo nuevo para Naruto.

Pero era parecido al Valle de la Muerte. Donde habitaba su amada Shinigami.

Asi que no hacia diferencia.

Su cuerpo era adornado por una serie de sellos restrictores de Chacra.

—_**Quizas restrinjan el Chacra de Naruto-Kun**_—penso Ritsuko—_**Pero no restringen el Reiki. Ni podrian contra los Fuinjutsus de los Uzumaki y los de mi Otosan.**_

Naruto paso **2** días en la carcel.

El **1°** día.

Naruto fue visitado por su familia, sus amigos y su novia.

—Hola—dijo Ino mirando a su novio, traia una bandeja de comida que dejo en una pequeña mesita; mientras que ella miraba a Naruto quien permanecia sentado en la Cama-Tabla—Naru… Lamento que estes en esta posición. Pronto convenceremos a lady Hokage para que te libere.

—Tsunade-Obasan no es el problema Ino-Chan… el problema son sus consejeros—señalo Naruto—Ellos saben que soy el unico representante de los **4** clanes mas poderosos de la aldea: Senju, Uchiha, Namikaze y Uzumaki.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al **2°** día los ANBUS lo guiaron hasta la Oficina de la Hokage. Para que el consejo de clanes, decidiera el destino del Heroe de Guerra.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina de la Hokage**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Namikaze Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto—leyo Koharu—Ultimo reporte, **2** años atrás; día: **14** de Septiembre. La pena por la deserción es **5** años de carcel; ademas. Asesino a sangre fria a un renegado que podria dar valiosa información sobre el paradero del criminal Yakushi Kabuto.

—Kabuto esta en Yukigakure— interrumpio el rubio.

— ¿Cómo se declara?— pregunto Homura.

— ¿Cómo me declaro? —pregunto el rubio para sí mismo—Me declaro como el Kami de la Justicia. Por lo cual las leyes mundanas no pueden tocarme asi nada más. Tambien me declaro el unico representante de los **4** clanes mas importantes del mundo Shinobi: Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha y Senju; tambien me declaro el heredero de Hagoromo Otsutsuki—No volaba ni una mosca.

— ¿Co… como te atrevez? —pregunto Homura quien no se esperaba esto. Para despues quedar en silencio.

—Shinigami no llego a mí con esas tecnicas "Así nada mas" no. Ella lo hiso con instrucciónes del mismisimo Rikudo—explico Naruto—Es por eso mismo que soy el Kami de la Justicia— Tsunade estaba con una sonrisa. Naruto habia salido de su sentencia de una forma logica y simple.

—Uzumaki Naruto… puedes retirarte. Quedas en libertad hasta que el consejo decida tu destino o tu nueva asignación—dijo Tsunade. Su nieto se sacudio los hombros como si no fuera nada. Realizo el sello del Tigre y los sellos que restringian su Chacra desaparecieron.

Aunque, habia algo extraño: Su Chacra seguia en un nivel alarmantemente bajo. Como si fuera un muerto.

—_De algun modo… consigue ocultar casi todo su Chacra_—penso Homura—_Aunque… por el hecho de ser un Kami… puede ser que ellos manejen otra clase de energia; esta más que claro, que obviamente no se debilito prescisamente estando fuera de Konoha. Por el contrario. Seguramente sera mucho más poderoso; nesecitamos saber que tan poderoso seria el Uzumaki ahora._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Sin preocuparse por nada o por nadie.

**Mente de Naruto**

Ritsuko y Mayu eran libres.

Pero en cambio. Habia una tercera mujer. Encerrada en una celda: Su cabello era extremadamente largo, blanco, tenia un par de cuernos en su cabeza, sus ojos eran blancos y tenia un tercer ojo igual al de Mayu; La mujer estaba maniatada y desnuda.

—_Ese… ese mocoso… puede manipular mi Chacra a voluntad, puede… puede usar mis Jutsus_—penso la mujer desesperada mientras que lloraba.

**Fuera de la mente de Naruto**

Naruto continuo su camino, se detuvo en Ichiraku, comio algo y siguio caminando. Llego a un lugar apartado de la aldea. Realizo sellos, puso se mano en el suelo y exclamo a todo pulmon.

—**Mokuton: Mokusei Jitaku (Elemento Madera: Casa de Madera) —**Una gran casa salio de la nada. Naruto entró en dicho hogar, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

El interior era simple: Una cama, un nochero, un baño, un comedor, una alacena LLENA de comida, una estufa.

Salio de dicha casa y se diriguio al distrito Uchiha, sabiendo que era seguido de cerca por un ANBU.

Llego a la mansión principal. Abrio la puerta, el ANBU vio a Madara abrazar al joven y como la puerta era cerrada con el Uzumaki y el Uchiha en el interior de la mansión.

Luego de varias horas, el Uzumaki salio de la mansión de su abuelo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura llego a su hogar. Miro su solitario pero comodo hogar.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sintio al llegar y ver a Naruto encerrado?

¿Fue realmente amor?

La pelirrosa comenzó a pensar en su corta vida. A pesar de que Sasuke siempre habia estado cerca de ella.

A pesar de que Naruto estaba en otro equipo. En varias ocasiones, pudo sentirse celosa de Ino por tener a Naruto a su lado.

¿Por qué su mejor amiga tenia a un chico atento y ella tenia a un chico que en ningun momento llego a pensar en ella o que intento incluso matarla?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba en las aguas termales.

Minutos despues, llegaron Sai y Kakashi.

—Naruto—dijo Sai—Esos tatuajes en tus brazos—Naruto miro sus antebrazos. Encontrandose con los Kanjis de los **5** elementos.

—Sí… me gustaria tener todos los elementos. Así podria proteger a todas las personas que me son importantes en esta vida—dijo Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los diás siguientes, Naruto se los pasaba entrenando a sus alumnas. Sabia que los ANBUS lo vigilaban día y noche.

Sabia que buscarian alguna debilidad.

Fue por eso mismo, que construyo esa casa a las afueras de la aldea, era por eso que solo las entrenaba, casi ni pasaba tiempo con Ino.

Su vida se volvio un tanto monotona.

Pero no le importaba, solo le importaba su nueva misión: Conseguir unir a todas las Naciones Shinobi. Conseguir salvar a la mayor cantidad de Shinobis posibles, antes de la extinción…

Una extinción. Que según sus hermanos Kamis era necesaria, una extinción que el mismisimo Hagoromo Otsutsuki, le habia ordenado. El mismisimo Rikudo Sanin se lo habia pedido.

**Flash Back**

—_Solo tú puedes lograrlo, Naruto_—dijo Rikudo—_Naruto, tienes que salvar al mundo Shinobi. Pero para lograrlo, debes de acabar con aquellos… que decidan seguir con el Ninjutsu y que no deseen recuperar el camino del Ninshu. Tú eres Ashura y tú eres mi sucesor… confio en ti._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto sacó, una vez más.

El pergamino que contenia los demas pergaminos que Rikudo le habia otorgado a Shinigami y que ahora le pertenecian a él.

Encontró lo que buscaba en segundos, con leerlo un poco; ya lo habia encontrado: El sello **Mirā sunpō (Dimensión Espejo)**

Una habilidad, que le permitia a Hagoromo y a todos los Kamis, transportarse entre las dimensiónes y entre el mundo humano. Algo mas veloz que lahabilidad de Omnipresencia.

Ahora, tendria que entrenar en ella, tendria que dominarla, tendria que consegirlo para poder completar su misión de unificación.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Conseguir dominar las tecnicas Uchiha, Senju, Namikaze, Uzumaki y Otsutsuki. Solo Naruto podria conseguir dominar las tecnicas de los **5** clanes más importantes del mundo Shinobi.

Era su misión.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto llego a la Mansión Uzumaki.

Entró por la puerta y sorpresivamente fue tumbado contra el suelo por Karin. La cercania entre los Uzumaki era tanta, que facilmente podrian besarse.

La pelirroja se puso de pie, estaba sonrojada y acomodo sus lentes.

—Ho… hola Niisama—dijo Karin aun sonrojada y mirando los ojos azules de su hermano.

—Hola Karin-Chan—le saludo el rubio con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y se sento en el espacioso sofa de la sala de la mansión Uzumaki; Karin se sento sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó— ¿Karin? ¿Estas llorando?

—_Sabia que estabas vivo Niisama_—susurro la pelirroja. Luego miro a su hermano a los ojos. Los ojos de Karin estaban inchados por llorar—Niisama ¿Por qué no volvias a casa?

—Tenia que recuperarme luego de la batalla contra Hashirama, ademas, nesecitaba recuperar otras cosas Karin—dijo Naruto. La pelirroja miro a su hermano a los ojos y claramente un simbolo de pregunta se formo en el aire entre ambos hermanos.

— ¿Recuperar otras cosas Niisama?—pregunto Karin confusa.

—Sí. Llegue a un lugar, al cual solo las deidades pueden ir. Desde ese lugar podia ver el mundo entero. Encontre la base secreta de Hashirama y recupere sus pergaminos—explico el rubio.

—Ino-Chan tambien a estado muy preocupada Niisan, esto tambien debes de explicarselo—dijo Karin, mientras que volvia a abrazar a su hermano, lo olio y se puso de pie.

—Lo sé, pero ella viene para aca, asi que no nesecitare moverme de la mansión—dijo Naruto.

— ¿Quieres que prepare Ramen para comer mientras que la esperamos Niisama? —pregunto Karin radiante de la felicidad de reencontrarse con su hermano. Naruto asintio y la pelirroja fue a buscar el Ramen.

Ino toco la puerta, Naruto atendio y nuevamente fue tumbado contra el suelo, pero esta vez fue ademas besado por la rubia.

—Hola Ino-Chan—le sonrio Naruto—Yo tambien estoy feliz de volverte a ver Hime.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto sano y salvo, Naruto-Kun—dijo la rubia apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado. Ambos seguian tumbados en el suelo de la mansión.

Karin se mordia de la rabia, hacia solo 11 minutos que tenia toda la atención de su Niisama. Ahora llegaba la enamorada de su Niisama y tomaba toda su atención.

—_Respira Karin… respira. Es tu hermano, es tu hermano. Grabatelo muy bien en la cabeza… ¡PERO LO AMO!_ —penso la chica, con sus emociones hechas un lio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué te parece Karin luego de estos años fuera de la aldea, Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Ino, cuando se separaron para tomar aire, luego de un fogoso beso.

—La has entrenado muy bien Ino-Chan, se ve que es más fuerte—dijo Naruto sonriendole a su diosa— ¿Sabes si tiene algun pretendiente? —pregunto, mientras que su novia volvia a deborar su boca.

—Si te dijera que sí…—señalo la mujer, mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de su amado— ¿Enviarias al pobre chico al Valle de la muerte?

—No lo sé… quizas no lo haga—dijo Naruto mientras que usaba el elemento Yang, para que en su mano apareciera un vaso de Sake.

—Pues… no. No le he visto ningun pretendiente—dijo la diosa, mientras que besaba el cuello de su amado, luego le susurro— _¿Y si fuera lesbiana que harias?_

—Me gustaria conocer a la chica que le quita el sueño a mi ángelito mimado—respondio el rubio, mientras que volvia a beber y volvia a besar a la rubia.

Los rubios estaban tan metidos en su mundo, que no sintieron cuando Kushina y Minato entraron por la puerta de la casa.

Los padres del rubio no dijeron nada, como si una escena de su hijo y la heredera Yamanaka besandose, fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Ambos rubios miraron como comenzaba el atardecer. Se subieron al techo de la mansión, para mirarlo desde allí.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura miraba el atardecer con una mirada melancolica y perdida en el cielo de color naranja.

— ¿Podre hacer algo para decirle a Naruto-Kun lo que siento por él? —se pregunto la pelirrosa. Mientras que limpiaba sus ojos hinchados de llorar a causa de recordar como habia seguido hasta el fin del mundo a Sasuke, como habia sido asesinada por el chico que ella misma habia afirmado amar.

Sin llegar a ver a su verdadero amor.

Ahora se sentia culpable, por sentir algo por el novio de su mejor amiga.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto salio de la Mansión. Solo dijo que "iria a caminar"

Naruto sabia que los ANBU lo seguian todo el tiempo. Siguio caminando hasta un espacio bastante grande en medio del bosque; claramente los ancianos del Consejo les habian ordenado a los ANBUS seguirlo para descubrir sus nuevos Jutsus.

—**Mirā sunpō (Dimensión Espejo)** —Un portal blanco se abrio ante Naruto, quien lo atravesó; no paso nada más. Segundos despues unos leones hechos de cristal les cayeron encima a los ANBUS despedazandolos. Naruto salio frente a los ANBUS— Leones de Cuarzo. Un obsequio de un antiguo portador del elemento Shoton (Cristal) a quien encontré en medio de mi viaje—Luego, simplemente siguio su entrenamiento.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraban: Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura y Sasuke.

El equipo de Kakashi estaba incompleto, puesto que Chouji habia fallecido en medio de la guerra.

Pero ellos jamas olvidarian a su amigo.

—Ustedes **5** tienen una misión diplomatica—señalo Tsunade. "Diplomatico" no era una palabra que a Sasuke le agradara en lo mas minimo. Quizas cuidar de una princesa o de un viejo pomposo. Era tiempo desperdiciado. Deberian de usarlo para entrenar y encontrar a Kabuto—Lord Kazekage, se reunira con el Daimyo del fuego, ustedes deben de vigilar que la reunion salga bien. Y mostrar que seguimos siendo una aldea fuerte.

—De acuerdo—dijo Naruto molesto—Saldremos de inmediato.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sai creo unos pajaros de tinta. Y todos se montaron ellos, menos Naruto que saco un par de alas con el elemento Yang y les dio vida con el elemento Yin.

Sakura en su pajaro, iba junto a Ino y Shikamaru.

Sakura, comando el pajaro acercandose a Naruto.

—Naruto—hablo Sakura— ¿Qué te parece Konoha desde tu vuelta? Por suerte no sufrio muchos daños tras la guerra ¿verdad?

—Muchos Shinobis y Kunoichis ya han pagado esta suerte, incluso antes de la guerra—señalo Naruto

—Lo lamento, quizas… sí yo no hubiese estado tan ciega al seguir a Sasuke… quizas hubieramos podido estar juntos, Naru-Kun—dijo Sakura dolida.

—El pasado no se puede cambiar Sakura y el futuro no puede reescribirse de ningun modo—dijo Naruto; luego se monto en el pajaro, se acerco a Ino y le dijo— Ino-Chan ¿Sabes cuanto falta para llegar?

—Mas de media hora—dijo la rubia. Naruto se sento a su lado y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. La rubia se acerco al oido del rubio y le dijo en un susurro— _Mi padre desea hablarte en cuanto volvamos a la aldea._

—Es sobre el asunto de la reconstrucción de clanes, pero somos deidades, asi que las leyes de los hombres no nos tocan tan facil; pero aun asi lo escuchare, es importante lo que tu padre me diga—señalo Naruto.

—Naruto-Kun ¿Te gustaria que fueramos padres? —pregunto la rubia ángel. El rubio asintio—Tambien me gustaria que Ritsuko se nos uniera y que ella tambien pueda ser madre.

—Sabes bien, que soy el UNICO Shinobi con **4** clanes: Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha y Senju—dijo el rubio— Así que no tengo idea alguna de que hacer. Ino-Chan.

Los pajaros comenzaron a mermar velocidad y a decender.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ambos equipos se presentaron en el palacio de Suna.

Uno de los **3** delegados, salio hacia los equipos de Konoha.

—Gaara no Suna, ordena que sea Uzumaki Naruto quien salga a su encuentro—dijo el delegado—Dice que le hara pagar por no haberlo visitado en un largo tiempo.

Naruto llego al lugar donde estaban Gaara y sus hermanos.

Un latigo de arena salio disparado hacia el rubio, quien hiso uso del Edengan aportado por Mayu, para esquivar el ataque.

Luego un par de manos de arena salio hacia el rubio.

Quien creo un escudo de Yang; El Chacra inagotable de Mayu y Kaguya hacia toda la magia.

Un domo de arena lo tapo por completo.

—Te tengo—susurro Gaara.

—Sigue soñando…—dijo Naruto, quien hiso fluir el Chacra de Ichibi, deshaciando el domo de arena.

Gaara salio de su escondite y ambos amigos comenzaron a luchar manipulando la arena del poblado.

—Nada mal, viejo amigo—dijo Naruto sonriente— **Shoton:****Hidora hisui (Elemento Cristal: Hidra de Jadé)** **—**una gran cantidad de arena fue hacia Naruto, pero un brillo verde lo rodeó y una serpiente de varias cabezas, hecha de cristal de Jadé aparecio frente a Naruto protegiendolo del ataque de arena.

—**Fuuton: Kogane no tatsumaki no kaze (Elemento Viento: tornado de viento dorado)** **—**grito Gaara lanzando un tornado hacia Naruto.

—**Fuuton: Kogane no tatsumaki no kaze (Elemento Viento: tornado de viento dorado)** **—**Naruto sonrio, lanzando de regreso la misma tecnica.

Ambas tecnicas chocaron la una contra la otra.

Ambos estaban intactos. Gracias a un escudo de arena. Ambos caminaron hasta los hermanos del Kazekage; ambos estaban felices de un reencuentro.

—Esa serpiente fue increible— dijo Kankuro aun sorprendido por lo que habia presenciado— ¿Cómo conoces Jutsus de elemento Shoton (Cristal)?

—Lo aprendi de un Shinobi ya veterano, mientras que viajaba durante todos estos años—explico Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Kazekage se reunio con el Feudal del fuego. Intentando llegar a un acuerdo, puesto que era una de las naciones, ahora sin su feudal.

La charla continuo por un largo rato y Konoha prometio que se realizaria un TLC con Suna **(N/A: Tratado de Libre Comercio)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se dio una cena, para celebrar el nuevo tratado con Suna. Naruto charlaba alegre con Ino, Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro.

Mientras que Sakura se mordia de la rabia por no poder acercarse a Naruto. Sin sentirse sonrojada y ponerse igual que Hinata.

Los equipos **7** y **0**, en compañía de los hermanos del Kazekage, salieron para hacer guardia, Naruto volvio a sorprender con sus nuevos Jutsus, de los cuales, los hermanos de Suna ya conocia algunos.

—**Shoton: Rubīwashi (E. Cristal: Aguila de Rubí)** **—**Unas **11** aguilas rojas y brillantes de cristal, se elevaron en vuelo para cubrir mas espacio.

Luego de varias horas, Naruto dijo que no habia nada en los alrrededores.

Naruto y los demas volvieron. Naruto, Gaara, Temari e Ino se encerraron en la oficina del Kazekage.

Una vez allí. Naruto mostro la "magía" de el Fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki. Dejando libres a las **8** Bijus en su interior.

Gaara y Sally **(Ichibi) **tuvieron un emotivo reencuentro, como si en verdad fueran madre e hijo.

Luego, todas volvieron al interior del joven Kami. Solo Sally y Ritsuko se quedaron fuera, para hablar con los jovenes.

Una larga charla se dio en la oficina del Kazekage y para hacer que esta alianza fuera en verdad fuerte, Naruto y Temari obtuvieron la bendición de Gaara, Ino y Ritsuko para casarse en ese preciso instante y que la alianza fuera duradera.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La boda no fue a grandes rasgos, ambos rubios solo firmaron un papel, los rubios se besaron con pasión. A ninguno de los presentes les molesto, Ino y Ritsuko tenian una hermosa sonrisa; pero su sonrisa era mas bien, por lo que Naruto tendria que soportar con la celosa Karin al volver a Konoha, que por la hermosa boda.

Temari volvio con la delegación de Konoha a la aldea.

—_En cualquier momento el Daimyo del fuego, iniciara sus movimiento. Tengo que comenzar a moverme antes que él. No me gusta lo que debo hacer… pero soy un Shinobi de Konoha y velar por mi aldea es lo primero—_penso Naruto decidido en que se tendria que manchar las manos de sangre. Todo con tal de que el mundo Shinobi que les fue legado por Hagoromo Otsutsuki, se mantuviera en pie. Ashura estaba de su lado, él podria decirle como moverse con normalidad, no podia dejar nada a la suerte o podria hacer que la balanza de la justicia se despedazara.

Tendria que adelantarlo todo. Pero era por el bien de Konoha, por el bien de sus clanes, por su bien.

**Por la supervivencia del Mundo Shinobi que le fue legado. **


	9. El Unico Heredero

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco los personajes del Folclore Japones que usamos en este fic.**

**Esto es un Reciclado de algunos de nuestros Fics. Reescribiendolo con mucho mas cuidado y "Precisión Quirurgica" **

**Laura: Nos estamos muriendo del aburrimiento. Asi que resucitare a Sasuke y Sakura solo para hacerles la vida imposible. ¡Y REMATARE A ESE P**O UCHIHA!**

**Los unicos personajes que nos pertenecen son: La desaparecida Misaki y Tomoe, la 3° Miembro del Equipo Genin de Naruto; Diego y yo (Laura) juramos que sera el ultimo OC de este Fic: Namikaze Kouta.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El unico heredero.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto destilaba de furia, se encontraba con sus prometidas en la oficina de la Hokage. Y con todos los representantes de los Clanes.

—Vere que hacer—dijo Naruto apretando los puños. Suspiro derrotado y salio de la oficina de su abuela. Caminaba calmado por las calles, hasta que Temari e Ino llegaron al lado del rubio— Y este es justamente el punto… en el cual no sé como moverme chicas—Naruto entró en Ichiraku. Pidio algo para que los **3** comieran; Comian en silencio, hasta que aparecieron Sasuke y Sakura.

—Hola Dobe ¿Qué tal tu inmortalidad? —pregunto Sasuke. Naruto aun deprimido y pensativo, movio su mano como diciendo: "Un asco"; claramente el Uchiha le entendio a la perfección el gesto— ¿Y eso a que se debe?

—Se debe—dijo el Uzumaki dejando de comer y mirando al Uchiha con una mirada de clara furia— A que por tu culpa, por no aceptar resucitar el clan Uchiha; ahora esa sera mi responsabilidad, al ser el unico heredero de los **4** clanes: Uchiha, Senju, Namikaze y Uzumaki; Debo de revivir los **4** Clanes al mismo tiempo—Ino y Temari terminaron de comer, los **3** se pusieron de pie, Naruto miro a Sasuke fijamente a los ojos— Gracias por nada: "Amigo" —luego, desaparecieron al mismo tiempo en un Shunshin.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron de piedra. Eso era verdad, ademas; Sakura conocia a Naruto, un tanto o incluso mejor de lo que conocia a Sasuke o de lo que Ino podria llegar a conocer a su novio.

Sabia que Naruto ahora se veria obligado a engendrar hijos para resucitar los **4** clanes y sabia que Naruto se veria obligado a tener más esposas. Con tal de resucitar los **4** clanes: Los clanes Senju y Uzumaki estaban "arreglados" con Ino y Temari; Pero aun estaban en duda los clanes Namikaze y Uchiha. ¿Qué haria Naruto?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión a las afueras de Konoha**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto les permitio a Ino y Temari, entrar en la Mansión. Luego un par de remolinos se formaron a los lados de Naruto: Del remolino rojo salio Ritsuko y del remolino negro salio Mayu.

Naruto suspiro y se sento en un sillon.

Ino y Temari fueron a la cocina para prepararle algo de beber a Naruto y distraerlo un rato.

Ritsuko y Mayu le sacaron la chaqueta y la camisa a su novio. Y comenzaron: Madre e hija a darle un masaje al rubio.

—**Si no te calmas, no podras pensar**—dijo Mayu besando la mejilla de Naruto.

—Soy un heroe de guerra y soy un Shinobi, Mayu-Chan… incluso en la situación más dificil puedo pensar en una escapatoria—dijo el rubio, mientras que se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos—Pero no tengo idea alguna de qué hacer.

Ino y Temari llegaron con una taza de Té amarillo, que Naruto disfruto. Mientras que sus **4** amadas lo besaban y lo acariciaban.

—**Una respuesta puede bajar del cielo Naruto-Kun… ya sabras que hacer**—dijo Ritsuko besandolo en los labios.

Ritsuko y Mayu desaparecieron. Naruto termino su té quedandose con sus rubias.

Temari besaba el torso desnudo del rubio; mientras que Ino besaba los labios de su amado.

Ino se separo de los labios de Naruto.

El rubio quien acaricio la mejilla de su amada rubia.

—Ya encontrare algun modo para reconstruir el clan Uchiha…—dijo Naruto, luego susurro— _maldito emo_—Refiriendose a Sasuke, lo cual les saco una risa a ambas chicas.

En eso tocaron a la puerta. Por lo cual, los **3** rubios dejaron de lado el festival de besos y caricias que los habia entretenido. Ritsuko y Mayu volvieron al interior del rubio.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto abrio la puerta y se encontro con su tía Konan. Hablaron un poco y Naruto mascullo entre dientes: "Nos vemos en la oficina de Tsunade-Obachan"

Konan lanzo una risa por la reacción de su sobrino y desaparecio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pocos segundos despues, los **3** rubios aparecieron en la oficina de la Hokage.

—Uzumaki Naruto—dijo Koharu—Tienes luz verde para detener a Yakushi Kabuto. Lo unico que te pedimos, es que te lleves a Uchiha Sasuke contigo. Nesecitamos tener a nuestros mejores Shinobis en el campo de batalla contra Kabuto.

—Tenemos algunos inconvenientes, Koharu-San—dijo Naruto frio—He utilizado mi visión Omnipresente hasta quedarme ciego; he utilizado mis invocaciones de Kitsune para rastrearlo. Lo he rastreado hasta Yukigakure, pero parece ser que en ese mismo lugar, existe alguna clase de…—Antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir hablando, Shizuka aparecio frente a su padre.

—**Hola Otosan**—dijo Shizuka feliz por encontrarse con su padre—**Queria agradecerte por lo de esta mañana… y tambien queria decirte que Okasan tiene ubicado a su enemigo canoso**—todos soltaron una inesperada carcajada ante el nuevo apodo del criminal SS —**Okasan tiene a Kafziel siempre cerca de su enemigo; de tal forma que debes de encontrarlo, debido al rastro de baboso negro que deja Kafziel.**

—Dile a tu Okasan que le agradesco mucho Shizuka-Chan—dijo Naruto acariciando los cabellos de su hija, mientras queutilizaba su elemento Yang, para entregarle su Chaqueta que utilizó de genin. La niña se la colocó y desaparecio feliz.

Los **3** rubios reaparecieron en el parque de la aldea. Donde los esperaban los demas miembros de los **9** ex novatos y Sai.

—Hola Naruto-Kun, Temari-San e Ino-Cerda—saludo Sakura, tratando de lograr alguna conexión con su amiga de la infancia.

—Hola—saludaron los **3** rubios secamente.

—Kabuto se encontra en Yukigakure—Señalo Naruto—Asi que formaremos **2** equipos. Yo sere el lider del equipo Dorado: Ino sera mi Ninja Medico; Temari sera mi rastreadora y yo podre vislumbrar las trampas del camino con el Rinnegan—Naruto tomo aire, miro a Sasuke—Sasuke; tu formaras el equipo Plateado: Sakura sera tu Ninja Medico; Creo que Shino podra rastrear las trampas con sus insectos y tu mismo podras vislumbrar las trampas con tu Mangekyou Sharingan.

—Vamonos entonces—dijo Sasuke.

Sai aparecio para formar **3** pajaros: En uno: viajaria el equipo Dorado; en el segundo: el equipo Plateado y en el tercero: Kakashi y él.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yukigakure**

Ambos equipos llegaron a la base donde Naruto les aseguraba que se encontraba Kabuto.

—Kabuto utilizo las celulas de Orochimaru—explico Naruto—Con un Fuinjutsu de rastreo, puedo encontrarlo.

—Naruto—dijo Sasuke—Ustedes avancen, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por si esa serpiente escurridiza intenta algo ¿De acuerdo?

—Hecho—dijo Naruto—Temari-Chan, deberas de atacarlo a distancia con tus jutsus Fuuton ¿Entendido?

—Hai—respondio la Kunoichi, mientras que sacaba su abanico.

—Ino-Chan, tu, debes de atacarlo con Jutsu de larga distancia y yo lo atacare con el Taijutsu del Anciano—explico Naruto— ¿entendido?

—Hai —Naruto iba al frente, Ino en medio y Temari al final.

El equipo Dorado llego a una habitación redonda y aun bastante grande, solo era la antesala; estaba llena de instrumentos quirurgicos.

Kabuto aparecio desde las sombras, quitandose sus guates quirurgicos, se sorprendio bastante al ver a los Shinobis ante ellos y se puso en guardia.

—_No… no es posible ¿Cómo pudieron encontrame?_ _—_penso Kabuto poniendose en guardia, pero sabia que no sobreviviria a un enfrentamiento con Naruto. Sonrio y puso sus manos en el suelo—Edo Tensei— **4** Sarcofagos salieron del suelo y se abrieron: Uchiha Izuna, Senju Zetsumaru, Hyuuga Hiashi y Hyuuga Hizashi.

El rostro de Naruto cambio: De una sonrisa confiada a una verdadera furia.

— ¿Como…?—el enojo y la ira lo dejaron mudo mientras que inconcientemente hacia uso del Chacra de Mayu agrietando la habitación— ¿¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACER ESTO!? —Una explosión de Chacra se hiso presente en el lugar provocando un derrumbe. Naurto utilizo el Kamui del Edengan para sacar de la cueva a Ino y Temari.

Kabuto y sus resurrectos salieron del lugar.

Naruto se puso frente a Kabuto blanco de colera; odio y una sed de sangre palpable.

—**Katon: Ninpou Hibashiri (E. Fuego: Círculo de Fuego)** **—**Una serie de grandes llamaradas en forma de circulos se formaron frente a Naruto lanzandolas a Kabuto; Transformando en cenizas a Hiashi y su hermano gemelo.

Zetsumaru e Izuna se lanzaron contra Naruto utilizando Taijutsu. Naruto invoco una Katana con el elemento Yang y decapito a ambos resurrectos con un unico movimiento.

Lentamente se fue acercando a Kabuto destilando un odio y el Chacra negro e igualmente visible, perteneciente a Mayu.

—**Fuuton: Harikēn no ai (E. Viento: Ojo de Huracán) —**La tecnica salio de la mano izquierda de Naruto, atrapando a Kabuto en un huracan y estrellandolo contra el suelo; Kabuto comenzó a respirar pesado e intento ponerse de pie —Ni te molestes en levantarte. Te hare sufrir por haber invocado a mi tío abuelo—Naruto realizo 2 sellos— **Koton:****Kosame (E. Luz: Lluvia de Luz)** **—**Una lluvia de estrellas destruyo los cuerpos de los resurrectos. Se alzó una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando ambos Shinobis pudieron ver, Kabuto se quedo mudo: Naruto tenia ensus ojos un Rinnegan rojo con **9** tomoes. El Edengan.

Era la primera vez que Naruto lo utilizaba.

—**Basho Tenin**—exclamo Naruto, atrayendo a Kabuto hacia él. Cuando Kabuto ya estaba extremadamente cerca de Naruto.

El rubio bombardeo el cuerpo de Kabuto con varios puños recargados de Chacra; sin que el peli plateado, pudiera hacer nada para detener los golpes de Naruto.

—**Meiton: Kurai tsume (E. Oscuridad: Garra Oscura)** **—**Las manos de Naruto se formaron como garras y con estás mismas, desgarró a tiras la piel de Kabuto. Luego lo decapito, creo una caja de madera y en ella puso la cabeza del peligris.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de ambos equipos volvieron a encontrarse con el rubio y de algun modo todos sabian lo que habia en la caja.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ambos equipos volvieron a Konoha; Naruto presento la caja y Kabuto fue tachado del libro Bingo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina de la Hokage**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto-San—dijo Koharu—Le agradecemos por haber acabado con el mayor criminal que el mundo Shinobi ha tenido, despues, claro de Senju Hashirama; es por esto mismo, que deseamos pedirle que cree un nuevo clan.

— ¿Crear un nuevo clan desde cero? —pregunto Naruto un tanto confundido.

—Exactamente—dijo Homura—Un clan que pueda manejar: Dojutsu y Fuinjutsu; pensabamos en entregarte un nuevo distrito para que alli puedas acomodarte con Ino-San y Temari-San.

—Esta bien. Acepto, creare un nuevo Clan —dijo Naruto seriamente.

—Habiamos pensado en el nombre: "Kōsen uzumaki" (Rayo del Remolino) ¿Qué piensas? — dijo Koharu.

—Yo pensaba en algo mas bien como: "Kin no Kitsune" (Zorro Dorado)—dijo Homura con una sonrisa.

—Me agrada mas "Kin no Kitsune" (Zorro Dorado) —admitio Naruto con una sonrisa.

Tsunade le entrego un llavero con **11** llaves y un mapa.

—El mes que viene, el distrito "**Kin no Kitsune**" (Zorro Dorado) estara terminado, hasta entonces supongo que los **3** se quedaran en la Mansión Uzumaki—dijo Tsunade—Supongo que Ritsuko y Mayu tambien estaran a la par como tus esposas ¿verdad?.

—Ese es el plan, Obasan —dijo Naruto despreocupado—Pero... de hecho, desde que llegue contrui una mansión en un lugar de la aldea y allí es que recidimos hasta ahora.

—**Con su permiso, Hokage-Sama**—dijeron Ino y Temari. Los **3** desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión de Madera**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El rubio entro en la mansión, suspiro, elevo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se encamino a la cocina.

De un par de tornados: Uno rojo otro negro. Salieron Ritsuko y Mayu.

—Preparare la cena, descancen chicas, les aviso cuando la cena esté preparada—dijo Naruto sonriendoles.

—**Nesecitamos hablar Naruto-Kun**—dijeron las **4—**Nesecitamos saber como nos moveremos ahora que somos el Clan **"Kin no Kitsune" **

—Claramente no tendremos un unico hijo contigo—dijo Ino, abrazandolo por la espalda, mientras que besaba el cuello del rubio—Tendremos maximo **4** por cada una de nosotras.

— ¿¡**16** hijos!? —grito el rubio dandose vuelta y mirando a Ino claramente espantado ante la idea, el rubio parpadeo, las miro una por una a las **4**.

—No creo que cada una de nosotras deba de tener TANTOS hijos…—dijo Temari sonriente.

— Pero si quieren. Por mí no hay problema—Las chicas se sonrojaron y voltearon a mirar a Temari con claras muestras de enfado como diciendo "Te vamos a asesinar luego de la cena"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los **3** rubios, la pelirroja y la peliblanca cenaron con calma.

Se empijamaron y luego, las **4** feminas se pelearon por cual de todas ellas dormiria con Naruto.

Naruto se encerro él solo en la habitación central; Estuvo allí dentro casi como unas **2** horas.

El rubio abrio la puerta, les sonrio y con un gesto de mano, las **4** entraron en la ENORME habitación.

Una gran cama donde los **5** se acomodaron perfectamente.

Y descansaron tras el agitado día.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Valle de la Muerte**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—**Entonces… ¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que te he dicho?** **—**pregunto Shinigami a la mujer azabache frente a ella. La mujer asintio.

—Estoy de acuerdo… Shinigami-Sama—dijo la pelinegra de ojos oscuros.

—**Muy bien, Uchiha Mikoto; espero que aproveches tu nueva vida junto a Naruto-Kun**—dijo Shinigami.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mundo Humano;Konoha**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban reunidos en el despacho de la Hokage.

Naruto, decia que Shinigami bajaria al mundo humano y que no necesariamente eso podria ser algo bueno.

Todos en la oficina, comenzaron a ver como una lluvia de plumas negras caian desde el techo en perfecto estado y luego como aparecieron Shinigami: Cabello extremadamente oscuro, ojos oscuros y un Kimono blanco de la realeza.

Al lado de Shinigami, habia una mujer de unos **18** años: Cabello azul oscuro, ojos oscuros y vestia con un conjunto ANBU de Konoha.

—Mi… Mi… ¿¡MIKOTO!? —grito una sorprendida Kushina antes de desmayarse.

— ¿¡OKASAN!? —exclamo Sasuke sorprendido, pero segundos despues volvio a su clasica postura de "Lobo Solitario".

—Creo que todos en esta sala necesitamos una explicación de porque Mikoto-Chan a sido resucitada; Shinigami-Sama—dijo Tsunade.

—**Veran**—dijo Shinigami—**Puesto que Naruto es ahora el lider de un nuevo clan: "Kin no Kitsune" y puesto que es un clan que en teoria vendria siendo una gran mezcolanza, de los 4 clanes mas importantes del mundo Shinobi; Decidí resucitar a Mikoto para que sea la compañera de Naruto-Kun y para que exista ya sea: Un nuevo Renzo o un nuevo Sharingan 100% puro.**

—Sabes algo que nosotros no, ¿verdad Shinigami-Chan? —pregunto Naruto de brazos cruzados.

—**Asi es… en un futuro extremadamente sercano. Ustedes se veran atacados por su Feudal. Varios clanes sobreviviran y el que más chance tendra para sobrevivir, sera el Clan de Naruto-Kun; el clan "Kin no Kitsune"**—dijo Shinigami sonriente, al momento de desaparecer.

Naruto suspiro, miro fijamente a su abuela; volteo a mirar a sus prometidas; mostro una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Lo mejor será movernos a la mansión, allá, podre pensar con más calma—dijo Naruto, Chasqueo sus dedos y Naruto en compañía de sus amadas desaparecieron en un tornado negro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Distrito "Kin no Kitsune"**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El nuevo distrito de Konoha. Consistia en **11** casas, construidas alrededor de una mansión con el Kanji **"Kitsune"**

—Bienvenida al Clan, Mikoto-San—dijo Ino realizando un saludo a la mujer, quien lucia extremadamente joven. Como si fuera una mas de ellos.

—Muchas gracias, Ino-San—dijo Mikoto realizando el mismo saludo y sonriendole. Luego camino hacia Naruto, quien era el lider del clan; Naruto le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Bienvenida, Mikoto-Chan—dijo el rubio sonriente. Naruto camino dandoles la espalda a las rubias y la peliazul. Caminaron hacia la mansión central.

La mansión central era grande; las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema, la sala debidamente amueblada, un gran comedor para **11** personas, la cocina y el mismo numero de habitaciónes.

Naruto tomo asiento en la sala, Ritsuko y Mayu salieron en sus remolinos.

Naruto tomo las manos de Ritsuko y Mayu, ellas tomaron las manos de las otras **3** amantes del rubio.

Naruto parecia relajarse con ese simple gesto.

—Chicas… necesito, que me ayuden, a decidir COMO se dirigira el Clan—pidio Naruto—Temari, Mikoto; mas tarde, las entrenare del mismo modo en el cual entrenamos Ino y yo ¿Les parece?

— ¿Acaso no entrenas Ninjutsu normal, Naruto-Kun?—pregunto Temari confundida.

—El Clan Uzumaki entrenaba Fuinjutsu, ademas de un Kenjutsu extremadamente feroz —dijo Mikoto.

—Pude realizar un estudio veloz del terreno del distrito Kitsune—dijo Ino—Podremos entrenar sin ser molestados, aunque no me sorprenderia que hubieran algunos ANBUS del Consejo de Clanes.

—**Eso fue justamente lo que yo estaba oliendo, hasta hace poco**—dijo Mayu.

—Perdonen que interrumpa, pero… ¿Quiénes son ellas? —pregunto Mikoto señalando a Ritsuko y Mayu.

—Ella, es Ritsuko; tambien conocida como Kyubi—dijo Naruto señalando a la pelirroja—Y ella es Mayu; tambien conocida como Jubi—ahora, señalando a la albina.

—Por lo que puedo sentir, ellas tambien son tus compañeras amorosas ¿verdad? —pregunto Mikoto. A Ino y Naruto, les sorprendio que Temari y Mikoto no hubieran saltado del miedo cuando Naruto nombro a las **2** Bijus.

—Lo son—dijo Ino—Pero Naruto-Kun esta un poquito molesto, por el hecho de que el Consejo no le permitio que ellas se nos unieran.

—**Lo lamento mucho, Naruto-Kun**—dijeron Temari y Mikoto.

—No se preocupen—dijo Naruto sonriente y descansado—Vayan a ver de que modo dividiremos las casas del Clan; mientras que yo, preparo la cena ¿les parece? —Naruto vio, como Temari y Mikoto hablaban entre ellas—Disculpen; Temari-Chan, Mikoto-Chan ¿Se puede saber de que hablan?

—Solo discutiamos, la forma en la cual entrenaremos a nuestros hijos, solo eso—dijo Mikoto sonriendole a Naruto.

Las **5** feminas, salieron de la Mansión; para ver como se realizaria la división de las casas.

Naruto busco y sacó, los pergaminos de Hagoromo; Habia decidido que tambien seria una buena idea que Temari y Mikoto entrenaran con Ino y él.

Sacó un pergamino en blanco, aplico sus conocimientos en Fuinjutsu y utilizó su sangre como tinta.

Dejo un Clon preparando la cena.

Luego, escribio una pequeña nota:

"**Salí para arreglar algo, no me demoro. Deje la cena en mano de un Clon de elemento Yin-Yang"**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Distrito Hyuuga**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto llegó al distrito Hyuuga y pidio una cita con las lideres de Clan: Hinata y Hanabi.

Naruto les sonrio.

—Tengo entendido, que luego de la guerra, ambas tienen algunos inconvenientes para poder liderarlo; asi que deseo ayudarlas—explico el rubio, sacando de su gabardina un pergamino—Con este pergamino, podran quitar el "Sello del Pajaro Enjaulado"

— ¿Cómo lo sabes Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Hanabi.

—Porque el Sello del Pajaro Enjaulado. Fue creado por mi abuela: Uzumaki Mito; luego, lo entrego a vuestro abuelo para los criminales de guerra y finalmente su padre lo utilizo para controlar a la Rama Secundaria—explico el rubio, mientras que salia de la mansión Hyuuga.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Kin no Kitsune **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sus **5** amadas, lo esperaban con la cena servida y vistiendo realmente… hermoso.

—Se ven muy bien, chicas—dijo Naruto sonriendoles y tomando asiento. Realizaron una oración por la Justicia y la Paz en el mundo; cenaron. Y conversaron.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Mikoto con su Mangekyou Eterno, que Mayu le habia obsequiado durante las horas en las cuales Naruto habia salido—La novia de Sasuke nos esta espiando.

—Nunca le conoci ninguna novia a Sasuke; Mikoto-Chan—dijo Naruto, mirando un espejo y gracias a su Rinnegan podia observar facilmente a la Kunoichi en la ventana —Su nombre es Haruno Sakura. Su compañera de equipo y perrito faldero.

—Dejala, Mikoto-Chan—dijo Ino despreocupada— ¿Recuerdas los ANBUS que cuidan el Distrito? —pregunto, Mikoto asintio a las palabras de la rubia, aun esperando una respuesta—Ellos son creaciones de Naruto-Kun con los elementos Yin y Yang. Ellos la hecharan del distrito.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Un ANBU toco el hombro de la pelirrosa, otro realizó un Genjutsu del Clan Yamanaka y le borro la memoria a la pelirrosa, la llevo a su hogar y allí la dejo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las 5 Kunoichis, dueñas del corazón del rubio. Lo llevaron a la habitación mas grande de la Mansión Central.

Donde el rubio utilizó una vez más. El elemento Yang para crear Clones solidos y durables.

Cada uno de ellos tomo a una de las chicas y haciendolas llegar al paraiso.

Las chicas gritaban el nombre del rubio y él hacia lo mismo con ellas. Las chicas lo arañaban o lo besaban.

Le decian cosas calidas o cosas asquerosas que solo ponian al rubio más exitado.

Hasta que en las **5** llegaron a un sonoro y unisono Orgasmo.

Las piernas les fallaron y los clones las recostaron a los lados del verdadero rubio, que habia estado con Mikoto.

Las chicas y el rubio cayeron en brazos de morfeo en pocos minutos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**5 diás despues**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Neji se preparaba para salir de misión.

Mientras que con una sonrisa, pensaba en todos los fabulosos cambios de los ultimos tiempos de Post-Guerra: El sello del Pajaro Enjaulado habia sido milagrosamente anulado; por las lideres Hyuuga.

El Clan las apoyaba ahora abiertamente.

Hasta que en una madrugada, Neji se preparaba para una misión y escucho a un par de mujeres del Clan en su habitación, hablando de como supuestamente, Namikaze Naruto; habia sido quien habia entregado el sello para anular el sello.

Neji decidio hablarlo con las lideres.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki! —grito furioso el Hyuuga— ¿No saben que ese bastardo puede en cualquier momento destruirnos a todos?

—Con que… bastardo ¿no? —pregunto una voz a espaldas del hombre. Neji se giro y alli estaba Naruto: su cabello era espinoso, vestia con una gabardina amarilla con el Kanji de "Kitsune" en la espalda, ademas de unos pantalones negros— ¿Por qué destruiria mi propia aldea?

—Para vengarte de tu infancia de Niño-Kitsune—respondio filoso Neji. Naruto lo miraba cansado—Puede que tengas justicia... pero no tienes el honor para comandar un clan.

—Tengo mas madera de lider de la que tú podrias tener en toda una eternidad—respondio Naruto con una sonrisa— Hace mucho que no utilizo mis poderes de Kami.

—No eres nada—dijo Neji parandose frente a él—No tienes madera de lider; solo tienes a esas **5** pu…—Antes de que Neji pudiera seguir, fue despedido por una fuerza invisible que le hizo pegarse contra la chimenea de la oficina de las hermanas Hyuuga.

— ¿Quieres probarme que no soy nada? —pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa filosa—Fui Jounin antes que tú ¿Lo olvidas?.

—Tengamos un combate—dijo Neji poniendose de pie y caminando hacia Naruto—A mucha diferencia tuya… yo luchare por lo que considero justo.

—En una semana nos enfrentaremos—dijo Naruto frio, mientras que sus ojos azules se tornaban en un azul humo—Y veremos cual de los **2** tiene más honor. Yo luchare por las personas que deseo proteger y por mi clan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo de Gai se reunia algunas veces para entrenar.

Aunque todos eran Jounin. Se reunian y se enseñaban mutuamente tecnicas nuevas de Taijutsu.

—Oigan todos—dijo Gai apareciendo frente a Lee y Tenten, con una nota—Escuchen esto: "Llego un documento oficial de parte de Naruto anunciando un duelo de honor contra Neji Hyuuga. Se enfrentaran dentro de **3** días en el campo **15**. Será un duelo a muerte por lo que se me advierte ante el deceso de uno o ambos participantes." — ¿Hasta donde habian llegado los insultos de los **2** Jounin para iniciar un duelo a muerte? ¿Qué habia dicho Neji o quizas Naruto, para terminar enviando una nota a la Hokage?

Gai estaba muy preocupado, asi que se acerco a su ex alumno. "Tengo que ir a entrenar" fue lo unico que dijo Neji.

Gai decidio ir a hablar con Naruto. Antes de que algo peor ocurriera.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Zona de entrenamiento**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Gai llego al lugar donde le habian dicho que Naruto entrenaba a su equipo Chunin y vio una gran explosión.

Asi que se diriguio al lugar.

Al llegar, vio a **3** jovenes Chunin: Naruko, Karin y Tomoe.

Las **3** niñas estaban manchadas de distintos colores de pintura.

— ¡Corran! —dijo Naruko asustando a Karin y Tomoe, mientras que seguia por enfrente de ellas. Las chicas se dieron media vuelta para ver de qué escapaba la rubia y al ver los lobos salieron a correr detrás de la rubia.

Una nueva explosión.

Gai llego ante Naruto, quien miraba a las **3** niñas aparecer casi arrastrandose.

—Nii… Niisan—dijo la pobre Naruko manchada de miles de pinturas—Lo… lobos, Kitsunes… y… leones… de… pintura—al acabar decir esto. Las **3** terminaron inconcientes. Naruto las dejo en unas colchonetas para que descansaran.

—Hola Naruto—dijo Gai apareciendo y mirando a las **3** Chunin— ¿En que entrenaban?

—Escapar de multiples enemigos sin hacer ruido—explico Naruto—Creo que me excedí al utilizar a los Kitsunes en este entrenamiento—penso Naruto en voz alta. Luego se puso de pie y miro al hombre a su lado—Sé para qué has venido Gai-San. Permiteme el que te diga, que mis asuntos con Neji se resolveran en el campo de batalla. Pero no te preocupes… no deseo asesinarlo. Ya perdimos a muchos gracias a Hashirama.

—Eso me tranquiliza un poco Naruto—dijo Gai, llendose un poco mas tranquilo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**5 días despues; Campo de entrenamiento # 15**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Con Neji se encontraban: Gai, Lee, Tenten; junto a las princesas Hyuuga.

Neji vestia un Yukata blanco y un pantalon del mismo color.

Con Naruto se encontran: Ino, Temari, Mikoto, Shinigami, Shiro, Karin y Naruko; tambien sus padres.

Naruto vestia con una gabardina blanca con **9** tomoes en el cuello y un pantalon azul.

Neji apenas escuchaba a Gai. Apenas podía escuchar las palabras de Tenten o lee a su alrededor. Su corazón latía furioso, intranquilo, preparado mortalmente para una situación desesperada.

No sabía exactamente qué había pasado, recordaba la discusión en la mansión Hyuuga hace una semana.

Recordaba estar molesto, pero cuando apareció Naruto, su mente se nublo a la ira. Respondió furioso y descontrolado. Algo antinatural en él, lo insulto gravemente. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Porque había aceptado un combate frente a frente que sabía imposible de ganar? Suponiendo que Naruto hubiera mantenido el nivel que lo llevo a ser héroe en la guerra pasada.

Suponiendo que Neji en sus entrenamientos al paso del tiempo hubiera aumentado su nivel enormemente, aun así sería un combate suicida. Naruto nunca dejaría de entrenar, seguramente sería mucho más poderoso que años atrás. Aun sin Kyuubi y Jubi, parecía ilógico ganar. ¿Entonces por qué acepto el combate?

—El combate personal se ha hecho demasiado concurrido, Neji—dijo Naruto—Sugiero que dejemos este tema aquí. No necesitamos mas bajas, especialmente cuando un enemigo aun peor que Hashirama o Kabuto nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina.

Neji intento retractarse, Naruto tenia razón. Todos sentian que algo mayor se sernia sobre ellos.

Aun asi, su cuerpo parecia desconectado de su sentido comun. Se vio saltando hacia Naruto y atacandolo.

Neji ataco a Naruto con su Juken. Pero sus golpes siempre llegaban a las manos y codos del rubio.

Naruto respondio sorpresivamente con las mismas tecnicas de Taijutsu Hyuuga; sorprendiendo a los presentes y golpeando los puntos de Chacra de Neji.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_**Naruto adsorvio a Hiashi cuando este mismo intento formar el golpe de estado en contra de la aldea; no me sorprende que solo a esta edad, él alla podido comprender las tecnicas Hyuuga y eso que ahora su Byakugan es más poderoso gracias a que Kaguya se ha enamorado de él**_—penso Ritsuko quien miraba la batalla, junto a las demas enamoradas del rubio.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Neji volvio a ir hacia Naruto atacandolo con su Kaiten. Pero Naruto con simples movimientos evitaba los mortiferos ataques del Hyuuga.

En eso todos vieron a Neji doblarse y sujetar su vientre del dolor; al momento de caer al suelo y de rodillas.

**Mente de Naruto**

_Kaguya miraba todo desde el interior; mientras que le permitia al rubio utilizar su Byakugan; la diosa conejo estaba sonriente mientras que se estimulaba viendo la batalla._

—_Eres… el hombre perfecto… Naruto-Kun—dijo una sonriente Kaguya mientras que caia sin fuerzas presa de su… orgasmo. _

**Fuera de su mente**

Naruto sonrio, mientras que realizaba un unico sello.

—**Fuuton: Ki fera fūryoku (E. Viento: Viento talador de árboles)** **—**dijo Naruto, mientras que elevaba su mano hacia el cielo y la mortifera tecnica salia disparada hacia Neji.

Neji apelo a su Kaiten para evitar la tecnica y a sus espaldas, fueron talados varios arboles como si fueran mantequilla.

—Nada mal… Neji—dijo Naruto, mientras que realizaba otro sello—**Katon: Soru kuro kaji (E. Fuego: Sol de fuego negro)** **—**En la mano de Naruto se formo una bola de fuego que salio disparada hacia Neji.

El Hyuuga utilizo su Kaiten una vez más pero se vio rodeado por un circulo de fuego el cual a cada minuto se volvia más y más caliente.

—**Kodai kokuryū kaji (Dragón Antiguo de Fuego Negro)** **—**Un dragón de fuego salio hacia Nejo quien volvio a apelar a su Kaiten. Pero ocurrio algo sorprendente al hacer uso de su tecnica: el Dragón se formo como un tornado a su alrededor y luego salio disparado hacia el cielo.

El fuego se extinguio y Neji tenia varias quemaduras en su piel.

Naruto continuo atacando a Neji con Ninjutsus de los **5** elementos.

Los entendidos del Ninjutsu explicaban a los demas sobre los Jutsus de Naruto que no le daban ni un respiro a Neji.

Luego de atestiguar el Jutsu numero **10** todos se quedaron extrañados.

¿Hasta cuando podria Neji aguantar? ¿Naruto tenia Chacra Ilimitado? ¿Utilizaba el poder de Kyubi?

En este ultimo aspecto; Las hermanas Hyuuga, Nagato y Karin fueron muy exactos: "Su Chacra no es azul, pero no utiliza a Kyuubi; el Chacra que sale de Naruto es blanco"

—_Shinju a lo mejor_—pensó Kushina.

Un portal negro se abrio a espaldas de Naruto; el joven lider del Clan Kitsune, sonriente; desaparecio en el interior del portal.

Aparecio a espaldas de Neji y le dio una serie de acertados golpes a una velocidad monstruosa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Neji cayo al suelo sin fuerzas. Tsunade se acerco a Neji.

—Tiene **3** costillas rotas y deben de operar sus antebrazos—dijo Naruto. Mientras que estiraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y hacia tronar sus dedos, cuello y hombros; Como si la batalla en la que acababa de participar, solo fuera un tipico entrenamiento con sus alumnas o como si fuera un juego de niños. Naruto estiro su brazo hacia su abuelo y abrio un portal, que ella y los compañeros del Hyuuga atravesaron.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino, Temari, Ritsuko, Mayu y Mikoto se acercaron a Naruto sonrientes.

—Naruto-Kun ¿estas seguro de que Neji sobrevivira? —pregunto Mikoto preocupada.

—Sobrevivira, no te preocupes—dijo Naruto sonriente. Mientras que abria un nuevo portal— ¿Vamos a casa? —Naruto y las mujeres atravesaron el portal.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Kin no Kitsune**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El rubio se sacó. Su gabardina y su camiseta. Dejando su torzo desnudo.

Escuchó **5** silvidos muy _sugerentes; _Naruto miro a sus **5**amadas con una sonrisa de total clama.

Como si no hubiera acabado de combatir contra un Jounin. Como si el combate hubiera sido un juego.

Naruto era seguido por sus amadas, hacia la habitación principal, Naruto se recosto y cayo como una piedra.

El rubio estaba cansado, habia utilizado Taijusu y **2** tecnicas de Ninjutsu. Habia sido demasiado facil ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera cansado?

— ¿Cómo rayos es que estas cansado? —pregunto Mayu, mientras que las 5 le daban un espectaculo a su hombre desnudandose en la habitación como si nada.

Y luego se subian a la cama, para desnudarlo a él. Los 6 tenian una misión de reconstruir un clan y debian de ser niños sumamente fuertes para que el clan **Kin no Kitsune**, fuera el mas fuerte del mundo Shinobi.

**Pregunta del Autor:**

**¿Les parecería hacer a Kaguya buena y que se una al Harem?**


	10. El Clan (No del KKK)

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco los personajes del Folclore Japones que usamos en este fic.**

**Esto es un Reciclado de algunos de nuestros Fics. Reescribiendolo con mucho mas cuidado y "Precisión Quirurgica" **

**Laura: Nos estamos muriendo del aburrimiento. Asi que resucitare a Sasuke y Sakura solo para hacerles la vida imposible. ¡Y REMATARE A ESE P**O UCHIHA!**

**Los unicos personajes que nos pertenecen son: La desaparecida Misaki y Tomoe, la 3° Miembro del Equipo Genin de Naruto; Diego y yo (Laura) juramos que sera el ultimo OC de este Fic: Namikaze Kouta.**

**Laura: ¿Si nos es imposible cumplir nuestra palabra para que decimos que Kouta sera el ultimo?**

**Diego: Creo que fuiste tú. La que lo dijo. En fin… Obviamente Naruto debera de tener algunos hijos y es por esto mismo que no podremos cumplir nuestra ultima palabra.**

**El menma, también llamado shinachiku, es un condimento japonés hecho de brotes de bambú fermentados con lactato. Es un ingrediente habitual de la sopa de fideos y el ramen.**

**Corte de Justicia (O algo parecido)**

_**Diego: Orden… entonces ¿Quién dice "Yo" al hecho de que Kaguya sea agregada al Harem?**_

_**Zafir09: Hagale. Agregen a Kaguya al Harem.**_

_**CCSakuraforever: Apoyo la idea de agregar a Kaguya**_

_**Kazuma111: Agregenla. Y que empiece ya la batalla contra el feudal.**_

_**Qwerty (Guest): Apoyo la noción.**_

_**Ryu no Kami 007: Hagalo. Agreguen a Kaguya.**_

**Fin de la Corte de Justicia (O lo que fuera)**

**Posdata 1: El Clan de Naruto es el "Uzumaki", pero el distrito donde viven él y sus amadas, se llama "Kin no Kitsune"**

**Posdata 2: Si se confunden en "quien es quien" en cuanto a los hijos de Naruto. Ponganos un Mensaje Privado e intentaremos despejar sus dudas.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El Clan**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El invierno habia llegado a Konoha. Creado un hermoso paisaje nevado en la aldea.

Neji estaba mejorando, pero lamentablemente; la paliza que Naruto le habia dado habia sido demasiado para su caja toraxica y sus brazos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hogar de Sakura**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura se encontraba en su hogar. Y sus emociones se encontraban igual que su habitación: Hecha un caos.

La pelirrosa, se encontraba recostada entre una pila de pergaminos, que habia estado estudiando

— _¿Cómo pudo ser?_—Se preguntaba la Haruno— _¿Cómo es posible que ahora yo me encuentre enamorada del novio de mi mejor amiga? ¿Realmente estoy celosa de Ino y Temari? ¿O es solo que deseo lo que ellas tienen? ¿Deseo a alguien atento como Naruto o deseo a alguien frio, celoso y parco como Sasuke?_ _—_luego de mantenerse en el suelo, decidio intentar ir y hablar con su amiga Ino. Se puso de pie, se diriguio a su habitación y a cambiarse.

Se puso una Chaqueta blanca con rosa y pantalon Jounin negro; Arreglo su cabello en una cola de caballo.

Y se diriguio al distrito donde ahora vivian Naruto y sus compañeras.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kin no Kitsune**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar a las puertas de la mansión.

Se encontro con **4** ANBUS que custodiaban la entrada.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas en este lugar Haruno Sakura? —pregunto uno de los ANBUS.

Sakura se sorprendio de ver a los ANBUS custodiando la entrada; tomo aire y miro al ANBU a los ojos.

—Estoy aquí, buscando a Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto—dijo Sakura.

El ANBU que habia hecho la pregunta volteo a mirar a uno de sus compañeros.

—Ve y mira si Naruto-Sama puede atenderla—dijo el ANBU—Y tú—dijo señalando a otro ANBU— Vigila que no hayan intrusos en el distrito.

Uno de ellos fue a hablar con Naruto y el otro fue a dar una ronda.

A Sakura eso le parecio curioso. El hecho de que Naruto tuviera esa clase de escolta para su distrito.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación satisfaciendo a sus mujeres. Cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Utilizó el Inyoton (Yin-Yang al mismo tiempo) para crear un clon suyo.

—**Na… Naruto-Kun**—dijo Kaguya como pudo, montada sobre el original—**De… deberias de… ah… de ir a ver quien…**—La mujer no pudo terminar. Puesto que ella y sus compañeras acabaron al mismo tiempo en un sonoro orgasmo.

— ¡AHHHH!

El cabello de Kaguya era plateado, en sus ojos se mostraba el Byakugan. Antes de que ellos comenzaran con su faena, ella vestia un largo Kimono de **9** gamatamas y bordes negros.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la puerta de la Mansión Central**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El clon aparecio y atendio al ANBU.

—Bien—dijo el Clon—Guiame hasta donde se encuentra la Kunoichi—el clon y el ANBU fueron a la puerta del distrito. Naruto asomó la cabeza y al ver a Sakura, solo fruncio el ceño—Escoltenla a **Kaminari no katei (Casa de Rayo)** dare una vuelta e ire con ella.

—Hai, Naruto-Sama—dijo el ANBU. Quien hizo lo ordenado.

Naruto salio en dirección contraria, a toda velocidad…

Sakura observo la forma del distrito del Clan de su amigo.

Vio **6** Mansiones y las **5** alrededor de la Mansión central; tenian los Kanjis de los **5** elementos.

La central tenia el Kanji de **"Kitsune"**

Guiaron a Sakura hasta la sala de la Mansión Rayo y los ANBUS se quedaron con ella, a la espera de Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto les sonrio a sus chicas y las recosto a todas en la espaciosa cama. En la cama, estaban las **5** perfectamente.

—**Naruto-Kun**—dijo Kaguya aun sin recuperarse de su orgasmo—**Debes… de tener muchisimo cuidado… con Kuroi Zetsu.**

— ¿Él tambien es tu hijo como Hagoromo y Homura? —pregunto Naruto vistiendose y arropando a sus mujeres, que yacian sin fuerzas en la espaciosa cama.

—**Lo es… y… la 4° Guerra Mundial Shinobi… fue su plan. Él… engaño a los decendientes de mi nieto Indra… para que pensaran que el Tsukuyomi Infinito era la respuesta… fui una tonta al usarlo en el pasado**—dijo Kaguya, antes de caer desmayada por el sobre exfuerzo del sexo; al igual que sus compañeras.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto aparecio en la Casa donde se encontraba Sakura a la espera del rubio.

—Hola Sakura—le saludo Naruto de una forma un tanto… fria—Supe que conseguiste curar a Neji despues de la batalla, gran trabajo con eso.

—Gracias—dijo Sakura sonrojada—Naruto… hay algo de lo cual debo de preguntarte.

—Seguro—dijo Naruto, quien miro a los ANBUS—Chicos… salgan, vigilen que no se me acerquen las marionetas del consejo ¿entendido?

—Hai Naruto-Sama—los ANBUS desparecieron en un gran Shunshin.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron mirando un largo rato hacia donde habia desaparecio el ANBU.

—_Naruto…_—comenzó Sakura en voz baja—Yo… queria pedirte disculpas por todo el mal que te he hecho… te herí hace mucho, sin darme cuanta de que solo querias lo mejor para mí. Que querias lo mejor para mí y para Ino. Queria disculparme por eso.

—No te preocupes por nada, Sakura—dijo Naruto sonriendole—Ahora estoy bien y les debo mucho a ti y a Ino-Chan. No te preocupes por el pasado, mira hacia el futuro mas bien; si yo fuera tú… iria a buscar a Sasuke e intentaria acercarme a él.

—Gracias… Naruto—dijo Sakura. Mientras que se ponia de pie para salir del distrito de su amigo.

—Sakura—dijo Naruto, haciendo que la Haruno le mirara— Invita a Sasuke a comer Bolas de Arroz con tomates… quizas así él te haga caso.

—De… de acuerdo, Naruto. Gracias—dijo Sakura, al momento de salir de la Mansión y luego alejarse del distrito de su amigo. Mientras que su corazón se encogia por haber sido rechazada indirectamente por el chico que le gano el corazón.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**9 meses despues.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade y un "ejercito" de medicos, enfermeros y parteros.

Se movilizaron hasta el distrito **Kin no Kitsune**. Tsunade les habia comentado que Naruto no confiaba al **100%** en la aldea, como para llevar a sus esposas hasta el hospital para que allí dieran a Luz.

Todos lo entendieron e incluso los abuelos, padres, hermanas y tíos del rubio iban entre el "ejercito" de medicos de Tsunade.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y los ANBUS los guiaron a la mansión central donde todas yacian recostadas: Ino, Temari, Mikoto, Ritsuko, Mayu y Kaguya.

Los "Ninja iryō" (Ninjas Medicos) procedieron al parto de las **6** mujeres (Ino, Temari, Mikoto, Ritsuko, Mayu y Kaguya)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los ANBUS y los **Mokusei Shinobis** aumentaron la guardia en el distrito. La mayoria de los **Mokusei Shinobis** sostenian arcos y estaban fuertemente armados.

Uno de los ANBU utilizó su elemento **Koton (Acero)** creando Katanas que fueron repartidas entre los otros ANBU.

Esto puso nerviosos a los familiares del lider del clan Uzumaki.

—Naruto—dijo su tía Konan— ¿Por qué tus ANBUS estan como sí esperaran un ataque?

—Porque no confio en el Consejo de la aldea y sé que pueden intentar hacerles algo a mis hijos o a mis esposas para controlarme—dijo Naruto seriamente.

—Pues yo no veo nada—dijo Nagato utilizando su Rinnegan.

—Yo tampoco—dijo Madara—Pero es bueno ser precavidos—Madara lanzó un Kunai a un arbol, del cual cayo un ANBU—Preparence para la batalla. No podemos permitir que se acerquen a las señoras Uzumaki.

Los ANBUS del Consejo salieron de las sombras, atacando a los familiares de Naruto.

Intentando acercarse a la Mansión Central.

Pero los Uzumaki, los Namikaze y el Uchiha hicieron un trabajo perfecto, dando de baja al ejercito ANBU.

Naruto hiso uso de uno de sus Fuinjutsu, donde mantenia "guardado" su modo biju.

Dandole una apariencia muy parecida a la de Hagoromo. Utilizando el Baston de Sabio. Pudo decapitar o desmembrar a los ANBUS.

—**Amaterasu**—exclamó Madara quemando a los ANBU; que habian sobrevivido—Vamos a ver como le va a Tsunade. Me agradara ser Bisabuelo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar, Shizune salio de la Mansión principal, miro a Naruto un tanto molesta.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser un Don Juan? —pregunto Shizune molesta, Naruto no sabia que responder.

—No lo sé; Obasan… solo es mi magia al ser un heroe de guerra y un Kami—respondio el chico, rascandose la nuca.

—Anda… pasa—dijo Shizune un tanto más calmada.

Al entrar, el rostro de Naruto se ilumino.

Se sento en el suelo junto a sus amadas, besandolas una por una.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran chicas? —pregunto el rubio.

—Bien… y muy felices; gracias Naruto-Kun—respondieron las** 5** al tiempo.

Ino: Sostenia a una bebe de cabello rubio, de piel clara, con "bigotes" en las mejillas y de ojos azules palidos.

Temari: Sostenia a un bebe de cabello rubio, de piel tenue y tostada; de ojos azules mirando curioso a su padre.

Ritsuko: Sostenia a una bebe de cabello rojizo, piel clara, de ojos azules.

Mikoto: Sostenia a una bebe de cabello azulado, piel palida y ojos negros.

Mayu: Sostenia a un bebe de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos negros.

Kaguya: Sostenia a una bebe de cabello blanco, piel clara y ojos azules.

—Mi niña se llamara Kioko (Niña de Felicidad) —dijo Ino.

—Mi pequeño se llamara Kichiro (Niño Afortunado)—dijo Temari abrazando a su pequeño.

—Creo que su nombre sera Miyuki (Nieve Silenciosa) —dijo Ritsuko acariciando los cabellos de su pequeña.

—Me parece que su nombre sera… Menma (Un ingrediente del Ramen) —dijo Mikoto abrazando a su pequeño.

—Creo que su nombre sera Ryuzaki (Península del Dragón)—dijo Mayu abrazando a su hijo con una gran felicidad.

—Me lo pensé mucho… creo que su nombre sera…—Kaguya se quedo en silencio mirando fijamente a su pequeño retoño. Naruto camino hacia Kaguya, que sonreia al saber que por primera vez en su vida, habia tenido un hijo como fruto de su amor correspondido por un hombre.

—Mi Hime… **(N/A Laura: Hime significa Princesa)** —dijo Naruto acariciando el cabello blanco de la mujer que parecia indecisa sobre que nombre darle al niño—… Crei que ya habias pensado en un nombre.

—Lo habia pensado pero… era para un niño y estaba segura de que tendriamos un niño—dijo Kaguya sonriente—No tengo un nombre… espera… creo que sí tengo uno… Naya (Capitán)… Uzumaki Naya.

**(NA: Diego: Descubrimos que Ashura e Indra eran nombres de deidades de la India y eso mismo queriamos para el hijo de Kaguya —Aunque Ashura e Indra sean sus nietos— Pero ningun nombre nos llamaba la atención; asi que le cambiamos el sexo y encontramos este lindo nombre Hindu increblemente es un nombre femenino a pesar de su significado)**

El Clan Kin no Kitsune, comenzaba a tomar forma con el nacimiento de sus nuevos integrantes.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hogar del Feudal del Fuego**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces—dice el Feudal, mirando a la criatura de forma humana con la piel de color Onix negro— ¿Dices que estos seres llamados… "Shiro Zetsu" pueden convertirse en mis soldados?.

—**Exacto**—dijo la criatura sonriente—**Lo unico que deseo… es que me regale la Montaña Cementerio; una vez que todas las naciones sean suyas.**

—La tendras—aseguro el feudal—Pero… debo de decirte, que retrasare la conquista de Kumo y Kiri hasta los proximos **8** años; si lo deseas… puedes ir por Suna.

—**Muy bien… entonces; iniciare la conquista de la nacion del fuego, por Sunagakure**—dijo Zetsu Negro.

Mientras que desaparecia en un Shunshin.

Sin saber, que Naruto los observaba con la Visión Omnipresente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Suna no caera tan facilmente_—penso Naruto calmado, mientras que volvia de comprar algunas cosas que le habian faltado para sus hijos—_Ademas... no me sorprenderia si Koharu o Homura estan apoyando la decisión del feudal, desde las sombras._ _—_Naruto creo un Clon con el elemento Inyoton.

Que se diriguio a la Mansión Kitsune pare recuperar la mascara de Obito y su capa de Akatsuki; luego fue a Suna e impedir que las fuerzas de Zetsu Negro y las fuerzas del feudal, pudieran llegar y conquistar Suna.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las fuerzas del Feudal iban armados con grandes armaduras y Katanas.

Cuando solo faltaba una noche para llegar a Suna. Se encontraron con un hombre que tenia la mascara naranja de remolino, que habia llevado Obito antes de la guerra.

Las fuerzas del feudal fueron contra el hombre; quien con simple Taijutsu, logro darle un revéz a la situación y acabar con toda la armada; dejando solo a uno de ellos con vida.

— ¿Quién…? ¿Quién se supone que eres? —pregunto el ultimo soldado que seguía con vida.

—Dile a tu feudal… que si quiere conquistar las naciones. Tendrá que hacer un trato con las demas naciones elementales; tendran que entregarle todos los Fuinjutsus robados a Uzushiogakure y dejarlos en La Montaña Cementerio; tiene **24** horas—dijo el Enmascarado—O Senju Hashirama lo asesinara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Feudal fue advertido.

El hombre, completamente temeroso por su vida. Engaño a las demas Naciones; todas entregaron los Fuinjutsus robados.

Envio a uno de sus hombres que entregara las tecnicas al enmascarado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Montaña Cementerio 00:00 horas**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Allí estaba el enmascarado. El hombre del Feudal entrego un montón de pergaminos, en una bolsa.

—Dile al feudal… que se abstenga por **11** años… o yo mismo me encargare; de que no quede nada que él pueda conquistar—dijo el enmascardo. Mientras que hacia desaparecer la gran bolsa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hogar del Feudal del Fuego**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Feudal, comunicaba a Zetsu. Lo que habia ocurrido.

—**Es imposible**—dijo Zetsu—**Uzumaki Naruto; asesino a Senju Hashirama.**

—Pues… si deseas que todo lo que conquistaremos sea destruido; entonces podras atacarlo por tu cuenta con tus Shiro Zetsus—dijo el Feudal. Zetsu hiso una mueca desagradable con su boca.

—**Le daré su plazo a ese hombre… pero luego de eso… yo mismo destruire las 5 Naciones**—le advirtio Zetsu mientras que desaparecia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**5 primeros años**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos en Konoha eran ignorantes de lo que planeaba su Feudal.

Pero todas las miradas de Konoha; estaban fijas en la vida de su mayor heroe: Uzumaki Naruto.

Lider del Clan Uzumaki y del distrito **"Kin no Kitsune"**

Más que nada en sus **5** hijos.

**Yamanaka Uzumaki Kioko**: Vestia con una camiseta blanca, una falda del mismo color, su cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo, sus mejillas habian unas marcas como de "Bigotes" y nos hermosos ojos azules a los cuales nadie les podia decir **"no"**

**Uzumaki Kichiro**: Tenia su cabello rubio corto, sus ojos azules miraban todo cuanto podian, vestia una camiseta roja sin mangas y un pantalon corto azul.

**Uzumaki Miyuki**: Tenia su cabello rojo corto debajo de su cuello, sus ojos eran azules y vestia con una camisa negra y una falda blanca.

**Uzumaki Ryuzaki**: Tenia el cabello azabache y en punta como el de su padre, su piel clara y sus ojos negros. Vestia con una camisa blanca y un pantalon azul. Se rumoraba que un Rinnegan.

**Uchiha Uzumaki Menma**: Tenia el cabello negro azulado y tambien en punta como su padre y su hermano Ryuzaki; quienes eran inseparables. Tenia tambien los ojos negros y se decia que tenia el Mangekyou Sharingan; Menma vestia con una chaqueta negra, una camiseta negra y una pantaloneta verde.

"**Hyuuga" Otsutsuki Uzumaki Naya**: Tenia el cabello blanco igual que su madre, su piel clara y ojos azules. Muchos decian que al igual que su madre poseia un Byakugan. Vestia con una camisa estilo Kimono negro y un pantalon negro de batalla.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Batalla de Hermanos: Menma vs Sasuke**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Menma pagó su Ramen y salio del restaurante. No es menos decir que al viejo Teuchi y a su hija Ayame.

Les iba muy bien con los pequeños Uzumaki que cada sierto tiempo arrimaban a comer Ramen igual que su padre.

Menma caminaba calmadamente por en medio de la aldea. De véz en cuando, se le escuchaba decir _"Soy el mejor, porque soy el ultimo Uchiha con vida"_

Hasta que un día. Sasuke ya no pudo aguantar mas el porte de "Soy el mejor del mundo" del pequeño Vastago de su madre.

Asi que, utilizó su invocación de Serpientes que fueron arrinconando a Menma hasta las afueras de la aldea.

—Oye mocoso—dijo una voz en un arbol. Al mirar bien, se dio cuenta de que era ese "Molesto Emo" como su madre le decia— ¿Crees que eres merecedor del apellido Uchiha?

— ¿Tu de nuevo Emo? —pregunto el pequeño molesto, mirando fijamente al hombre sobre el arbol— ¿Y ahora que rayos quieres?.

—Quiero tener una batalla contigo—dijo Sasuke saltando del arbol y cayendo frente al niño— Que dices... ¿Aceptas?

—Adelante—dijo Menma, poniendose en guardia—Pero antes… recuerdame tu nombre ¿Te parece?

—Uchiha Sasuke; me cuesta admitirlo… pero soy tu medio hermano—dijo Sasuke. Menma sonrio y solto una risita— ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO!?

—Asi que tú eres el resipiente de Indra—dijo Menma, bajando su guardia—Esto sera facil.

Sasuke se molestó por el comentario del niño, realizo sellos

—**Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Soplido del Dragón Llamente)** **—**disparo la mortal tecnica hacia el niño.

—**Purazuton: Purazuma ryū ibuki (E. Plasma: Soplido del Dragón de Plasma)** **—**Exclamo el pequeño, disparando a la véz una versión de la tecnica de su hermano.

La tecnica de Menma destruyó la de Sasuke y ademas golpeó mortalmente al Uchiha vengador.

Quien se puso en pie con mucha dificultad.

—**Katon Karyuu Endan (E. Fuego: Misil Llameante del Fuego del Dragón)** **—**Sasuke disparó su segunda tecnica que hiba mortalmente hacia el niño; Quien aparecio a sus espaldas, Sasuke susurro—_Izanagi._

Menma sonrio ampliamente y golpeo veloz e ininterrumpidamente a su hermano con el Taijutsu que se encontraba en los pergaminos de Hagoromo— Un Taijutsu extremadamente dificil… pero que los **5** hermanos pudieron aprender velozmente— Menma seguia golpeando a Sasuke aun estando en el suelo.

— ¡MENMA! —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el peliazul y el emo voltearon la mirada y se encontraron su madre: Uzumaki Mikoto— ¿Qué…? —la mujer miro mejor y vio a su hijo emancipado, su gesto de sorpresa, cambio a uno de decepción—Eres tú… ¿Qué les estabas haciendo a Menma?

Sasuke se molestó. Por la forma en la cual esa mujer se referia a él y al pequeño. Como si él fuera un cero a la izquerida.

Y era verdad; era un cero a la izquierda, desde que Naruto y Menma habian llegado a la nueva vida de Mikoto; a ella ya no le importaba Sasuke en lo mas minimo.

Sasuke activo su Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno y su Rinnegan; al tiempo que activaba su Susanoo.

Menma miraba a su "Niisan" un tanto aburrido.

—Si que te gusta llamar la atención… ¿Verdad Sasuke? —pregunto Menma, activando su Mangekyou Sharingan. Que tenia el motivo de un espiral

**(N/A LAURA: Es el Mangekyou de Indra)**

Menma desde el suelo, activo el Amaterasu que fue destruyendo segundo a segundo la protección del Susanoo de Sasuke.

Luego, sus puños se rodearon de un fuego blanco, salto; y en el aire comenzó a golpear insistentemente el Susanoo de su hermano, hasta causarle grandes grietas.

Menma cayó al suelo, tomo la Katana de su hermano, le pego un pergamino explosivo y con un Fuinjutsu de fuerza, lanzó la Katana que se clavo en el Susanoo; exploto e hiso que Sasuke se quebrara la Columna al tocar el suelo.

Menma y su madre, regresaron a casa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La nueva maestra de Naya**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naya caminaba calmadamente por la aldea. Estaba buscando a una amiga de su padre.

Recuerdo

—_Bueno, Naya-Chan—le dijo su padre, mientras que ella y él. Miraban como forjaban Katanas— ¿No te gustaria aprender Kenjutsu?_

— _¡Por supuesto que sí Otosan!__—dijo la pequeña Albina sonriente._

—_Tengo una amiga, que quizas te pueda ayudar… su nombre es Tenten; su cabello es castaño, sus ojos de color Café y siempre anda con un chico de cabello castaño y portador del Byakugan—dijo Naruto sonriente a su pequeña niña._

Fin del Recuerdo

Llegó al patio de la Mansión Hyuuga y encontro a una joven con la descripción que su padre le habia dado.

La mujer en cuestión. Entrenaba con una Espada.

—Dis… disculpa— dijo Naya saliendo de la nada y un poco intimidada por la espada de la mujer—Busco a una Kunoichi llamada Tenten; me dijeron que quizás la podia encontrar en el Distrito Hyuuga ¿la conoces?

—Claro—dijo la castaña, acercandose y arrodillandose para quedara la altura de la pequeña Albina—Yo soy Tenten ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

—Veras… buscaba a alguien que practicara Kenjutsu y que me adiestrara—dijo ella muy apenada.

—Yo te puedo ayudar—dijo Tenten sonriendole— ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

—Claro—dijo la niña sonriente— Mi nombre es Otsutsuki Uzumaki Naya.

—Asi que tu eres la hija de Kaguya y de Naruto—dijo Tenten recordando la paliza que sufrio su novio en mano del padre de la pequeña. Pero era muy tierna como para odiarla; por un acto del rubio—Ven. Te ayudare a entrenar —Tenten saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas y de él salieron un par de Espadas de Bambu.

Tenten comenzó a adiestrar a la niña, en Kenjutsu.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Entrenamiento de Ryuzaki y Mayu**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ryuzaki caminaba tranquilo por el distrito Kin no Kitsune.

Hasta que se encontro con su madre. Quien le sonrio.

—**Hola, Ryuzaki-Kun**—le saludo feliz su madre, como si ella tambien fuera una niña o algo por el estilo—**Te buscaba para ver si deseabas entrenar con Okasan.**

— ¡Por supuesto! —dijo el niño feliz.

Mayu lo adistro en el Chacra y en como controlarlo, para liberar sus colas.

Tambien como hacer su Chacra de Elemento Yang para crear armas; a la hora de un combate.

—**Ten mucho cuidado, Ryuzaki… debes de controlar la rotación de tu Bijudama, o puedes…**—Mayu no termino de hablar puesto que la Bijudama se salio de control y Ryuzaki se vio lastimado por su propia Bijudama, envuelto en un domo blanco, que al despejarse. Ryuzaki cayo al suelo, respirando pesado— **¡RYUZAKI-KUN!**

—Hay no. ¡RYUZAKI! —grito Miyuki apareciendo y acercandose a su hermano. Detrás de Miyuki, aparecio su madre Ritsuko.

—Miyuki-Chan, espera no…—Ritsuko se quedo en silencio, al ver como su pequeña niña hacia uso de un Chacra Medico, curando a su hermano.

—No fue la Bijudama de Ryuzaki la que exploto, Obasan—dijo Miyuki con lagrimas en los ojos—Fue la mia, que salio disparada y descontrolada… ya… ya esta bien.

—Ne… Nesecito Ramen…—dijo Ryuzaki con sus ojos en espiral y luego cayó desmayado, nuevamente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Entrenando con el Abuelo Inoichi**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino y su pequeña Kioko, caminaban de la mano; diriguiendose a la casa de los abuelos de la pequeña niña.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola, Otosan—dijo Ino sonriente, mirando a su padre.

—Hola Ino-Chan; Kioko-Chan—dijo Inoichi sonriente, al ver a su pequeña nieta—Bueno, Kioko-Chan… tu Okasan, me pidio que te entrenara en algunas tecnicas del clan Yamanaka.

—Si… eso dijo Okasan—dijo Kioko.

—Bueno, mira las posiciones de manos—dijo Inoichi. Mientras que le enseñaba a su nieta 3 tecnicas del Clan Yamanaka, de nivel Genin: **Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica de posesión de mentes); Chakra Kaminawa no Jutsu (Técnica del cordón capilar de Chakra) y Shin Dashin no Jutsu (Técnica de acercamiento)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mi tío es un Psicopata. ATTE. :Kichiro**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara y Kankuro; llegaron a Konoha y se diriguieron al distrito del clan del marido de su hermana.

Al llegar, se encontraron con el pequeño Kichiro. Quien demostro, un perfecto control de Chacra Fuuton.

Gaara y Kankuro le enseñaron otras cuantas tecnicas; Kankuro le regaló su propia Marioneta a Kichiro y le enseño como controlarla.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego, su tío Gaara dijo que tenia que entrenar su agilidad. Y antes de que pudiera hablar.

El pequeño Kichiro fue atacado por la arena controlada por su tío. El pequeño rubio solo podia correr, defenderse con su nueva marioneta y con sus Jutsus Fuuton.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kin no Kitsune**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Los 5 niños se encontraron finalmente, con su padre. Luego de ese día tan ajetreado.

El rubio dijo que tuvo que ir a averiguar algunos "inconvenientes entre aldeas"

Porque su abuela Tsunade lo habia enviado, a ver que estaba pasando.

Naruto dijo ver mucha actividad entre las aldeas y vio tambien a una gran Legión de soldados con el Kanji "Fuego"

_**Todos parecian diriguirse a un brillante futuro. Pero muy en el fondo. **_

_**Sabian que habia algo que no estaba del todo bien; en el aire, habia un olor a traición… Y el Feudal parecia estar implicado en todo esto.**_


	11. Plan de Salvacion 11

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen.**

**Nos pertenecen 10 OC: El ángel de Naruto (Que desaparecio); Namikaze Kouta (Abuelo de Naruto y marido de Tsunade) Tomoe (Alumna) **

**Naruto + Shinigami = Uzumaki Shiro**

**Naruto + Ino = Yamanaka Uzumaki Kioko**

**Naruto + Temari = Sabaku no Uzumaki Kishiro**

**Naruto + Mikoto = Uchiha Uzumaki Menma**

**Naruto + Ritsuko = Uzumaki Miyuki**

**Naruto + Mayu = Uzumaki Ryuzaki**

**Naruto + Kaguya = Otsutsuki "Hyuuga" Uzumaki Naya**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Plan de Salvación**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Distrito Kin no Kitsune**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un ANBU aparecio ante Naruto.

—Naruto-Sama—dijo el ANBU—Daimyo-Sama, esta en la aldea. Desea verlo de inmediato— Naruto, sin medir palabra con el ANBU. Utilizó un Shunshin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina del Hokage**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto aparecio en la oficina.

—Hola, Naruto-San—dijo Daimyo sonriente.

Naruto comenzó a recordar la traicion del Daimyo.

**Recuerdo**

—_Entonces— pregunto el Feudal a la criatura de color Onix—… ¿Dices que con esos seres llamados Zetsu puedo componer mi ejercito?_

—_Asi es—dijo la criatura._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

—Hola Daimyo-Sama—dijo Naruto sonriendole.

—Naruto… tú eres el unico Heroe de la **4°** guerra—Comenzó a decir el hombre —Necesitamos que seas nuestro embajador y que consigas una alianza con: Kumo, Iwa y Kiri.

**(N/A Laura: Suna ya es aliada desde el matrimonio entre Naruto y Temari)**

—Bien… lo hare—dijo Naruto calmado.

—Todos estamos más seguros contigo aquí—dijo el Daimyo mientras que salia del despacho.

Y todo el salón se puso helado.

Sin decir nada, Naruto realizo un Shunshin de hojas

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Distrito Kin no Kitsune**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar, se encuentra con su hijo Menma. Tratando de bajar un gato de un arbol, para Kioko.

— ¡Kioko-Chan! —le llamo Ino—Hora del desayuno.

— ¡En un segundo Okasan! —dijo Kioko— ¡Menma-Niisan, me esta ayudando a bajar un gatito de un arbol! —informo la rubia a su madre.

—Te tengo—dijo Menma, cayendo suavemente al suelo y entregando el felino a su hermana.

Naruto siguio a sus hijos sin mucitar ni una palabra.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante el almuerzo. Naruto informo que saldria en una misión diplomatica.

—Konoha fue la aldea que tuvo menos bajas, durante la **4°** Guerra; esto nos hace un blanco para Iwa, Kumo y Kiri—Analizó Kishiro, quien era muy "despierto" en los temas politicos.

Kishiro, Menma y Naya eran los más analiticos del Clan.

Mientras que Kioko, Miyuki y Ryuzaki. Eran los mejores a la hora de actuar.

—En especial, esto nos hace un blanco palpable de Iwa—dijo Kioko—No olviden la paliza que sufrieron a manos de Minato-Jiji.

—Niños, no hablen durante el almuerzo, por favor—dijo Temari.

Naruto pasó el resto de la tarde con sus esposas y sus hijos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2 días despues; Kiri**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto-San ¿Esto es real?—pregunto la Godaime Mizukage.

—Asi es—dijo Naruto serio—El primer pergamino es una carta que me habilita como enbajador en representación del Daimyo del fuego; el segundo: Es una carta de intención de acuerdo de paz y comercio que debo de presentarle a usted, asi como a los restantes Kages.

— ¿Qué me dice de esto? —pregunto Mei mostrando un tercer pergamino en sus manos.

—El informe fue, realizado por mí mismo. A espaldas del Daimyo y de toda autoridad en Konoha—explico Naruto—Pocos en Konoha… conocen acerca del terrible futuro que se avecina sobre todos nosotros.

—Usted me dice…—aclaró Mei— ¿Que los acuerdos son una estratagema del Daimyo del fuego; para ganar tiempo y que él posee un ejercito con el cual planea acabar con cada Shinobi y Kunoichi de las naciones?

—Exacto—dijo Naruto—Pero no sera una guerra como la anterior—exta véz sonrio—Esta vez. Sera una autentica masacre. Los paises restantes no tiene como defenderse del Daimyo del fuego y de sus nuevos Zetsus, que se alzarán en nuestra contra.

—Si algo me demostro la guerra pasada—dijo Mei—Es que, unidas… las naciones Shinobi son una fuerza implacable.

—Konoha aporto el **80%** de las fuerzas medicas. Ahora, las naciones restantes, no tendran ninguna posibilidad para curarse y combatir. Las armas del ejercito del Daimyo desgastan el Chacra de los Shinobis—dijo Naruto—Yo mismo lo comprobe.

—Usted no viene como embajador del Feudal—señalo la Mizukage, quien seguia en su asiento— ¿Cuál es su verdadero objetivo?

—Es teoricamente imposible que las naciones sobrevivan por su solas—Repitio Naruto—Deseo salvar a las naciones restantes y a sus Shinobis. Planeo unir a todos los Shinobis en una unica nacion.

Naruto se alejó de la Mizukage. Sabia que ya habia comprado la salvación del Mundo Shinobi.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hotel de Kiri**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

La noche habia caido sobre Kiri.

Ino, Temari, Mikoto, Ritsuko, Mayu y Kaguya.

Se encontraban en una habitación aparte de la de su amado rubio; solo lo hacian para desesperar a su marido y que viniera a _reclamarlas_.

—Deberian de asegurarse de que las ventanas esten cerradas señoritas—dijo un hombre a espaldas de las feminas; un pervertido. O quizas no lo fuera.

—No tememos a los pervertidos—dijo Ritsuko.

—Si es necesario los sacaremos a puntapies—dijo Mikoto sonriente.

La presencia masculina lanzó un bufido de "Desepción"

—Bueno… veo que esta noche no estan de muy buen humor chicas… lo mejor sera irme a descansar—dijo el Shinobi. Quien se dio media vuelta y se preparaba para salir de la habitación.

Cuando fue detenido por la posesión de sombras de… ¿Mikoto?

Esto dejo frias a sus **5** compañeras y a su novio.

—Chicas—dijo Mikoto sonriente. Se veia que ella al igual que las demas deseaba una buena noche— ¿Podrian hacer los honores?

Ino y Temari desnudaron al rubio.

Kaguya coloco un Fuinjutsu supresor de ruido.

Ritsuko y Mayu "ayudaron" al rubio a desnudarse y entre las **5** lo lanzaron a la cama.

Como ya era costumbre, Naruto utilizó clones para satisfacer a sus mujeres.

Mientras que el original lo hacia con Ritsuko.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurenai paseaba con su pequeño hijo Yuhi Sarutobi Reiji. Hijo del fallecido Asuma.

Anko aparecio al lado de Kurenai y saludo a su sobrino.

—Anko—dijo Kurenai, cuando ya llevaban un buen rato caminando—Estas muy callada ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

—El Consejo de la aldea desea…—Anko no pudo terminar, puesto que **5** ANBUS aparecieron en un ruidoso Shunshin.

—Yuhi Kurenai—hablo el capitan ANBU—Venimos a cerrar un trato, para evitar una muerte.

—Quitense sus mascaras—ordeno Kurenai. La ojirroja notó como su amiga, sacaba un Senbon mi discretamente.

—Los rumores dices que usted posee las tecnicas del Clan Sarutobi—dijo el capitan—Su hijo es el legitimo heredero; pero como usted ya lo sabe, la aldea esta casi en quiebra y desprotegida. Todos los clanes han dado un **5% **de sus cuentas para ayudar a la restauración y el facil levantamiento de la aldea—Mientras que el Capitan explicaba esto. Un agujero de gusano se abrio y de él salieron los **6** herederos Uzumaki: Kioko, Kishiro, Miyuki, Ryuzaki, Menma y Naya.

—Dejen de molestar a Kurenai-Obasan—ordeno Miyuki; esa era la primera vez que uno de los hijos de Naruto llamaba de ese modo a Kurenai

—Si continuan molestando a Kurenai-Obasan o a Anko-Obasan—dijo Menma—Nos encargaremos de que Otosan destruya los pergaminos Sarutobi que ahora yacen en su poder. Puesto que Reiji es como nuestro hermano.

—Si atacan a alguna de las **2**, nos encargaremos de que Otosan las destruya; puesto que…—Naya sonrio maleficamente—Kurenai-Obasan y Otosan, tienen… una vida pribada muy activa—Kurenai se sonrojo ante las palabras de la albina. Quien acababa de decir que ella y su padre eran novios.

El capitan ANBU y sus acompañantes desaparecieron; nadie en su sano juicio atacaria a Uzumaki Naruto o a alguien que fuera su familiar.

Kurenai seguia sin entender lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Gra… gracias chicos—dijo Kurenai extremadamente agradecida con los hijos de su ex alumno— ¿Pero porque mintieron?

—Porque alguien a regado el rumor de que Kurenai-Obasan y Otosan son pareja—dijo Kishiro un tanto molesto por ello—Otosan busca algo… busca unir a todos los Shinobis antes de que una nueva guerra estale.

—Kishiro-Niisan—dijo Menma de brazos cruzados y un tanto "molesto" —Es suficiente. Esperemos que el plan de Otosan no falle… o sera el fin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kirigakure**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

La Mizukage mandó un mensaje:

"**La Reunión entre embajador y la Mizukage se daria en el campo de entrenamiento #11"**

Al llegar al lugar. Habia una gran congregación de Shinobis de Kiri.

—La reunión es solo con el embajador—dijo Mei. Intentando sacarse de encima a las compañeras del rubio de encima.

—La reunión era solo con usted Lady Mizukage—dijo Naruto—Y si hay, no menos de **114** efectivos en este lugar… ¿Qué daño podrian hacerle **6** Kunoichis?

—He releido el informe y he recordado tus palabras—dijo la Mizukage—Pero no puedo permitir que tu feudal venga y nos aplaste.

—Tengo las condiciones necesarias para darle **2** opciones, Lady Mizukage— dijo Naruto—A usted… y a todo Shinobi con la bandana de Kiri; les estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de luchar y sobrevivir: Los ejercitos del Feudal, se fortalecen a cada minuto, con ordas y más ordas de Zetsus blancos.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —pregunto irritado uno de los consejeros.

—Los ejercitos Zetsus originales, utilizados en la pasada guerra. Fueron un pequeño vistazo... A las marionetas originales de Kaguya Otsutsuki—dijo Naruto. Todos conocian la leyenda de Rikudou Sanin y sabian tambien sobre su madre; la princesa Kaguya—Mi plan es simple... traeremos a todos los Shinobis y Kunoichis de las restantes naciones y nos solidificaremos en una unica nación Shinobi. En la nueva Uzushiogakure.

Kaguya dio un paso al frente, realizó una cadena de sellos, puso sus manos en el suelo y la rama de un arbol salio del suelo. De la rama, colgaban capullos con formas humanas.

—Esa…—murmuro Chojiro—Esa mujer… ¡¿Nos intentas decir que esa mujer a tu lado es la Princesa Kaguya?!

—**Asi es… yo a diferencia de mis hijos… tengo una conexión con Mayu**—dijo señalandola—**Yo podia tener acceso al Mokuton y ella a mi Taijutsu.**

La situación cambiaba para la Mizukage. Tenia a **2 ** Bijus (Mayu y Ritsuko), **3** deidades (Naruto, Ino y Kaguya) y **2** Kunoichis de alto rango (Temari y Mikoto) Ante ella.

Tendria que tomar una desición. Luchaban o se aliaban con Naruto.

Aun asi. Esta muy en claro que ya no seria "Kirigakure" no. Eso era historia pasada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina de la Hokage**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Karin-Chan—dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa forzada—Si… si esta es alguna clase de broma, permiteme el que te diga que no es nada graciosa.

— ¡Bachan! —dijo Karin casi desesperada—Esto es real. Niisama esta intentando negociar con la Mizukage, para que esto no se convierta en un genocidio; Kishiro-San esta hablando con Temari-San para que nos crea. Tenemos que salir de la aldea cuando Niisan nos dé la orden o terminaremos en una guerra… ¡Contra nuestro propio Daimyo!

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto Karin-Chan? —pregunto Tsunade un poco más convencida… pero no del todo; una guerra contra el Daimyo del fuego. Era una locura.

—Porque estuve entrenando con Naruko-Neechan y entre ambas, dimos con los planos de los ataques, que Niisama de algun modo consiguio robarle al Daimyo. Esto es real. Tenemos menos de unos cuantos días o no podremos sobrevivir—dijo Karin. Mientras que utilizaba un Fuinjutsu en su brazo izquierdo, del cual salio un pergamino que puso en la mesa de Tsunade.

La mujer leyo el pergamino: Era un mapa y un plan extremadamente detallado; para acabar con todas las naciones restantes. ¡Con la letra del Daimyo!

— ¿Y si el plan de Naruto falla? —pregunto Tsunade convencida de que la amenaza del feudal era real, pero ahora no sabia que hacer— ¿Qué haremos entonces? —Naya aparecio en un Shunshin.

—Otosan y Okasan estuvieron preparando un Fuinjutsu a una nueva aldea. Una isla apartada de toda civilización visible—dijo Naya —Por lo que pude ver de esta aldea. Fue reconstruida luego de un guerra y la insignia en los chalecos de los Jounin tienen el mismo simbolo de la aldea.

—_Uzushio_—Susurro Tsunade, mientras que evaluaba sus posibilidades. Suspiró y convoco a una reunión de lideres de Clanes.

Era una amenaza real… una amenaza de su propio Daimyo a todas las Naciones Shinobi.

—Esperaremos una señal de Otosan—señalo Naya—Okasan describio la señal como: "El tallo de un gran arbol con una flor en la punta… cuando vean eso. Significa que conseguimos que Kiri se convierta en la nuevo Uzushio y todos deberan de diriguirse hacia acá"

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kirigakure**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las cosas se movian bien, luego de que Naruto y las chicas demostraran su poder.

Kaguya y Mayu se tomaron de las manos, ambas mujeres se rodearon con un Chacra azul plateado. Pusieron las manos en el suelo al mismo tiempo y un gran arbol salio del suelo y comenzó a crecer.

La señal estaba siendo dada… la salvación de todos los Shinobis… estaba ante ellos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sunagakure**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Kazekage Gaara, realizaba su trabajo. Como cualquier otro día. Cuando vio alguna clase de planta, de un tamaño titanico.

Salio corriendo y gritando por la Mansión del Kazekage.

— ¡AHÍ ESTA LA SEÑAL DE NARUTO; RECOJAN TODO LO QUE PUEDAN ES HORA DEL EXODO! —dijo Gaara.

Todos obedecieron al instante.

Empacaron todas sus pertenencias y se diriguieron hacia el gran arbol, hacia la nueva Uzushiogakure, hacia la ultima nación Shinobi.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los aliados de Naruto estaban regados por todo el mapa y afortunadamente, muchos habian creido en las palabras del rubio; ahora se diriguian hacia la ultima Nacion Shinobi.

Antes de que el Daimyo del Fuego los atacara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hogar del Feudal del Fuego**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

El Feudal ordenó a Zetsu y sus tropas salir a la conquista de las Naciones.

Era tiempo de empezar la conquista; La conquista.

Que acabaria con todos los usuarios del Chacra.

La que le daria el control de todo cuanto existiera en las naciones. Todo seria suyo y para su futuro hijo aun no nacido.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nueva Uzushiogakure**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara y Killer Bee se saludaron con Naruto y Fu como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

Las **4** naciones restantes acababan de arribar a la nueva Uzushio; luego de varias semanas de un extenso Exodo.

Un remolino de plumas negras comenzo a bajar a gran velocidad del cielo.

Se alzó una gran nube de polvo y de ella, salieron Shinigami y Shiro.

La pequeña diosa, se reunio con sus hermanos menores.

Mayu y Kaguya miraron a Naruto preocupadas y sin saber si proseguir con el plan de su marido.

Naruto les sonrio a sus mujeres con la mayor calma del mundo. Se miraron la una a la otra. Aun inseguras… se tomaron de las manos. Compartieron su Chacra mutuamente, creando un Chacra plateado. Se miraron la una a la otra y recordaron su mutua vida anterior…

Aun temblando y con los nervios hechos un caos. Murmuraron las unicas palabras. Que podrian salvar al mundo Shinobi de su extinción a manos del Daimyo del fuego.

— ¡Izanami!—exclamaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo. Creando un "puente" con su marido, este puente lo hacia el usuario del Izanami, asi que él podria decidir el destino del mundo Shinobi.

Solo bastaba una orden en voz alta y el Mundo Shinobi; ahora convocado a Uzushio, estaria a salvo del Daimyo del fuego.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Feudal del fuego y Zetsu comenzaron su campaña de conquista.

Sus soldados no encontraban resistencia en ninguna de las restantes naciones. Era como si alguien los hubiera alertado sobre el ataque.

Pero ¿Quién pudo haberlos alertado? ¿Dónde se encontrarian? ¿Tendria que ver con el repentino hundimiento de Kiri al igual que con la mitica atlantis?

Asi mismo fue con las aldeas restantes. No encontraron a nadie a quien hacerle frente y en cuestion de pocas semanas, el Daimyo del fuego. Se hiso dueño de las tierras ahora simplemente baldias y tierras ahora sin dueño mas que el Daimyo.

Era una conquista completamente pacifica a la cual en ningun momento se vio derramamiento de sangre Shinobi.

Porque simplemente no habian Shinobis a los cuales agredir.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Claramente el Daimyo del fuego, jamas se atreveria a atravesar los mares para llegar a una gran extención de agua en la que antes habia estado Kirigakure.

—Te digo—dijo Zetsu Irritado—Que no es mar. Es un Genjutsu… si cruzas ese "mar" te aseguro que daras con todos los usuarios del Chacra que ahora se te han escapado entre... —Antes de que Zetsu pudiera terminar de hablar.

Una mujer de cabello blanco, usuaria Byakugan y que vestia un Kimono con el simbolo Uzumaki en la espalda.

Tomo a Zetsu por su cabeza.

La mujer; era acompañada por otras **4** personas: Un hombre rubio, con los ojos azules; un hombre de cabello negro con el Rinnegan en sus ojos; un hombre de cabello blanco y liso con los ojos claros y finalmente una niña de cabello blanco con los ojos azules.

—Okasan—dijo Zetsu temeroso al reconocerla. Y verla acompañada por sus hermanos, por Naruto y una niña desconocida; el hombre planta ardio por las llamas del Amaterasu.

Antes de que el feudal pudiera reacciónar.

Naruto lo encerró en un Izanami por el cual sufriria la muerte una y otras cien veces.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Miró fijamente al Daimyo y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar; Naruto lo cruxificó.

Luego, encontró a un gran ejercito sobre el cual utilizó las llamas del Amaterasu.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Uzumaki Naruto; el ultimo sucesor de Otsutsuki Ashura, el sucesor del puesto_ _de Otsutsuki Hagoromo como Kami de la Justicia y ultimo Jinchuriki; Habia conseguido levantar una vez más a la que en tiempos remotos habia sabido ser la mayor aldea Shinobi sobre la faz de la tierra. _

_El legado de Hagoromo y su hermano Hamura; el legado de Ashura. _

_El legado del Mundo Shinobi ahora estaba en las manos de un dios. No en las manos de un humano que supo ser llamado "dios"; sino de uno real._

_La Voluntad de Ashura; la voluntad del Sandaime Hokage y la voluntad de su abuelo Uchiha Madara. Viviria por siempre en Uzushio: La voluntad del fuego. Era el camino del heroe._

Naruto claramente no defraudaria a su familia. A la gran familia Uzumaki ahora habitantes de Uzushiogakure.


End file.
